Assumption, Hurt, and Love
by DemonWicca
Summary: I'm not that really good at the summaries, but here it goes: Kagome and Sesshomaru were best friends, and then "broke up." Years later, they are back together, but then something or a certain someone wants to separate them again...KagomeSesshomaru
1. Planning

Hello! Wicca here! My second fic...I don't think that my 1st went too well, but I can try, can't I?  
  
YokaiYuki-Another stupid story from you.  
  
Wicca-Quit being so annoying, maybe I'll tell Manjo?  
  
YokaiYuki-Why, it's not like he will care!  
  
Wicca-We'll see...Oh, Ma-  
  
YokaiYuki-OKAY! OKAY!!! There happy? Let's write another stupid story.  
  
Wicca-*smirks* well, now it's your turn to decide the title, and the topic, and the theme and the setting  
  
YokaiYuki-Okay...let's see...modern days, Inuyasha and the gang are in high school 2st year, and Sesshomaru is 3rd year. Kagome meets Sesshomaru, love blooms and well something happens. What do you think?  
  
Wicca-I like it! I like it a lot! SO, why don't you continue?  
  
YokaiYuki-well, you know I don't want to reveal ALL of my concept.  
  
Wicca-oh, yeah, well, let's start writing! Oh, and the title, the title  
  
YokaiYuki-Let's see..................  
  
Wicca-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
YokaiYuki-I'm trying to think!  
  
Wicca-Sorry  
  
YokaiYuki-hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. I got it! Assumptions, Hurt, and Love. Sounds good, doesn't it?  
  
Wicca-Yeah, let's start. So, you heard the guy! Hope you enjoy reading this. Please R&R!  
  
*I don't own Inuyasha ©, and that really sucks, but I can live with that*  
  
Assumptions, Hurt, and Love. Chapter 1: Planning  
  
"Kagome, you going to the new club tonight?" Kikiyo asked.  
  
"Guys, I dunno. I will probably have to baby-sit Souta and stuff, and you know that my mom won't let me go to clubs "Kagome, you are underage, you know that, you will go when you are old enough to go" Dang! I really hate when she says something like that. I mean, I need her permission, she wont give it, and if she doesn't I have no other way of hope. 'Going to clubs' age should probably be 100 for my mom. Geez," Kagome was frustrated.  
  
"So, why don't you go with someone old enough? I mean, those are the rules,"  
  
"I know, Sango, but I don't think that grand-pa will like going there. And I think that would be pretty weird. Imagine: grand-pa throwing his scrolls on the music players and lights, screaming "EVIL YOUKAI!!!!!!!! EVIL YOKAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I don't think that you will like that. Imagine: people running around terrified. Even if there was a yokai, I don't think that his scrolls would have worked anyway."  
  
"Good point," Kikiyo and Sango both mumbled.  
  
"Kikiyo, you know that if I can't go, you can't go either..." Kikiyo was caught off guard.  
  
"Why???"  
  
"Well, my dear cousin, last time I checked, you and I were living in the same house, under the same room, under the same guardians."  
  
"Oh, that kind of slipped from my mind. I really wanted to go with Inuyasha. Dang." "By the way, shouldn't only couples go?"  
  
"Yes Sango, but Inuyasha said he would get you a date, and I could have went with Hojo. But I don't think so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, you know, he's too annoying. Just talking and talking and talking (A/N. Hojo fans, sorry but I just had to get it out)"  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm glad I have such a good guy for a boyfriend." Kikiyo said dreamily  
  
"Hey girls! What's up? Going to the new club?"  
  
"Speak of the devil"  
  
Inuyasha walked to the small group, kissed Kagome and Sango on their cheeks and kissed Kikiyo full on her lips. Kagome and Sango just looked at each other and sweat dropped anime style.  
  
"Umm, Inuyasha?" Kikiyo managed to say between the kiss. 'not that I mind, but he has to know what's going on'  
  
"Yeas, my priestess?" Inuyasha said after stopping to kiss Kikiyo.  
  
"We've got a small problem," Kagome said and started to fill Inuyasha in. Inuyasha thought for a little bit the got a plan. He started smirking evilly.  
  
"What is it, you baka of a hanyou (A/N:sp?)? You see that we are in a bad mood, and you're happy?" Kagome said almost with disbelief. Inuyasha ignored the comment.  
  
"You know, I think I got something. Kagome and Kikiyo, you can tell Mrs. Higurashi that you two are going for a sleep over at Sango's and Sango, you can just go, cause you are allowed. Kagome, tell your mom that everything will be provided for you, so that you mom doesn't have to worry. Sango, tell your mom that after the club, Kagome and Kikiyo will be coming with you an all. So what do you think?"  
  
"Hanyou, I like the way you think. Well, when you think anyway," Sango said almost laughing when Inuyasha's cute little dog ears twitched.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kikiyo wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. "Honey, I like it when you use your mind. You're a genius!"  
  
"Uh, Inuyasha?" Kagome said worriedly, "Wouldn't we have to lie?" Inuyasha nodded. "But, I can't lie to my own mother!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then, too bad. You wouldn't be going to another club, oh Miss. Innocent..."  
  
"Stop calling me that. I hate doing things that are wrong, and you know it. It's not my fault I'm good natured."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Oh, you seem to disagree?" When Inuyasha nodded, Kagome took Inuyasha's hand, shoved him about two feet away and:  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
-THUMP-  
  
"OUCH! Stupid rosary" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Happy birthday Inuyasha!" Kaede said.  
  
"Whatever, you old hag. What did you get me? Is it better than these worthless presents or is just the same?" A six-year-old Inuyasha grumbled, took the package out of Kaede's hands and tore it apart with his claws.  
  
"A rosary? Worthless." Inuyasha was about to throw it aside, when a six- year-old Kikiyo caught his arm, and a six-year old Kagome said "Here, let me put it on you."  
  
"No, this is not getting on me. No way!" He was met with Kikiyo's and Kagome's puppy dog eyes look.  
  
"We really would like to see you with it on, Inuyasha, pretty please?"  
  
"Aw, feh..."  
  
Kagome quickly put the rosary, and stood back to enjoy the view. Kaede smirked 'This ought to teach him some manners. It will be only a matter of time before they find out.' "I must take my leave, I must pick up some medicine. Enjoy the party!"  
  
"Whatever, you old hag, bye. Thanks for the worthless gift anyway!" Inuyasha grumbled, not hiding his disappointment in the gift.  
  
"Have fun Inuyasha!" Kaede said and left. After Kaede left, Inuyasha grabbed the rosary and started to pull it off.  
  
"Dang! Why don't I get it off! Kagome help me with this thing! You were the one to put it on!"  
  
"Okay, Inuyasha! Just let's go to the table so that you can sit-"  
  
-THUMP-  
  
"-down. Inuyasha, are you alright?"  
  
"Fine. Who pushed me?" Inuyasha started looking for any possible attacker. Kikiyo, followed by Sango rushed to Kagome's side.  
  
"What happened?" both girls said in unison.  
  
"All I said "Let's go to the table so that you can sit-"  
  
-THUMP-  
  
"-down, and this is what happened."  
  
"So you said SIT DOWN?"  
  
"Yes, I said sit-"  
  
-THUMP-  
  
"down. Inuyasha!" Kagome, Kikiyo and Sango started to rush to Inuyasha's side when they herd a cold  
  
"What is this nonsense? Don't you know how to keep things down, you worthless humans? Inuyasha, father will be not pleased about this big hole in the front yard. What are you doing in it, and how did you make it? Explain yourself" a 7 year-old Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
Kagome, the first one to recover from what happened, said sit-"  
  
-THUMP-  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kikiyo, Sango, Kagome yelled.  
  
"OW" was the only reply.  
  
"Half-breed are you all right?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up, all covered in dust and mud.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Then, Sango got it.  
  
"Kagome! I know why Inuyasha gets to fall! He gets to fall every time you use the word sit!!!!"  
  
"SIT??????????????"  
  
-THUMP-  
  
"OW"  
  
"Ooops! Sorry!"  
  
*End Flashback* "Inuyasha, let me help you up." Kikiyo said, "You shouldn't have pissed Kagome like this"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Fine, I'll do it," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, so where's our Miss. Innocent?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.  
  
"Play with me, half-breed, and next time you won't be so lucky. I may purify you."  
  
"You wouldn't even dare"  
  
"Try me," Kagome's hands glowed purple color.  
  
Inuyasha-*gulp* "Fine. So how does my plan seem?"  
  
"Fine, but Kagome and I don't have a date." Sango said.  
  
"I told you Sango, I took care of your date, so don't worry, you will see him at 10:45 p.m., just 15 minutes before the opening. Kagome, with you being like this, I think I know why you don't have any dates." Kagome shot him a one more word and you're purified dust look...(A/N: I know Kagome is kinda with messed up character, but in this story, Inuyasha can really piss her off) Inuyasha gulped again.  
  
"Okay, okay. Why don't you go with Hojo?"  
  
"No way, you know how I feel about him, Inuyasha. He's too annoying"  
  
"Yeah, and like you're not. Okay, so why don't I hook you with Koga? I mean he likes you a lot!"  
  
"Yeah, have him call me his woman in front of everybody is unacceptable, and especially asking me every day when "we are going to mate" he is no more than a friend to me. Why can't he understand it?"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a little while. "Okay, so you won't go with Hojo or Kouga?"  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah! So, I guess I'm going to be stuck all alone. Unless, you can get me a date?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I can. However, you must promise me to go out with who ever who I pick for you."  
  
Kagome thought for a while. 'Well, it can't be worse than Kouga or Hojo, so, what have I got to lose?'  
  
"Promise. Who?"  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
"Sess-Sesshomaru?" Kagome said in shock. 'Oh no. I'm doomed.'  
  
Preview of Chapter 2  
  
"Sesshomaru? Are you crazy? No! I can't"  
  
"Kagome, you promised, and why not? Well, except that he seems to hate humans and cold," Inuyasha said with a smirk 'that should teach her a lesson about using "SIT" techniques again.'  
  
"That's it! Those reasons, and a: He hates humans and might kill me b: I can't imagine him dancing c: he's cold-blooded d: he will not agree to it, not that I mind. Oh, yeah, and he's related to you."  
  
"Feh. You can't choose your family"  
  
"You said it!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored the comment.  
  
"A. He doesn't hate humans. He even adopted us a little human sister."  
  
"You mean Rin? It was HE who adopted her?"  
  
"Yeah. Weird, huh? B: He took dance lessons in France C: well, I won't argue with you on that D: I'll get him to go, so don't worry."  
  
Wicca-chapter completed! YAY!!! High five!  
  
YokaiYuki-*returns the high five* Well, I think that it wasn't so bad for a person like you.  
  
Wicca-feh  
  
YokaiYuki-whatever. So, when should we go on the field trip?  
  
Wicca-not telling. You should've paid attention and not slept in class.  
  
YokaiYuki-but the class was soooooooooooooooooo boring.  
  
Wicca-next Tuesday  
  
YokaiYuki-I knew that  
  
Wicca-sure...Whatever you say.  
  
Ok. I hope you liked reading this chapter, and will like to read another. Please R&R! Your reviews in a way, encourage the author to write and all. So please R&R! Well, review please I accept any kind of comments: good/bad, you name it. If you could, you can give me some suggestions or ask me some questions if you want to. My updates will probably depend on the reviews and all or on school work, so please R&R. Well, JA NE! Wicca. Push the button go now (please ^_^)  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	2. Convincing

Hey there! Wicca here! I'm back! *does a cheer leader dance* Thank you guys for your reviews! They definitely can cheer a person up! So, thank you guys for your reviews...Let's get back to the sto-  
  
YokaiYuki-Are you done with your speech? All I want to say is that it was MY idea, and I helped with the story, and I created the setting and I made the plot. So this is MY story.  
  
Wicca-Everybody already knows that, GEEZ, and I'M not taking the whole credit for the story. If YOU want to, YOU can do the speech!  
  
YokaiYuki-Fine  
  
Wicca-oh, and because you are working with me, this is NOT YOUR story! You even created YOUR ideas with some of MINE!!!! So this is NOT exactly YOUR story.  
  
YokaiYuki-Feh...  
  
*Manjo appears out of nowhere*  
  
Manjo-Looks like someone takes credit for something that they don't deserve *looks as-a-matter-of-fact at YokaiYuki*  
  
YokaiYuki- M-M-A-N-J-O! (yelled with fear)  
  
Wicca-Manjo!!! (yelled with happiness) You're back *gives Manjo a hug*  
  
Manjo-*Manjo returns the hug* Missed me?  
  
Wicca-*blushes*  
  
YokaiYuki- *after Manjo releases Wicca* So, why are you back anyway?  
  
Manjo-*looks hurt* and I thought you missed me...  
  
YokiaYuki- as if...Right?  
  
Wicca- ...  
  
Manjo-Well, I wanted to see how my childhood friend and arrogant cousin are doing... *turns to Wicca* And it seems that De-  
  
Wicca-Yuki...you know, we use nicknames. We even used yours, so please use ours *gives or-else look*  
  
Manjo-OK. First you give me a welcome hug, the you look like you're about to bite my head of. What did Yuki do to you, In-  
  
YokaiYuki & Wicca- Wicca!  
  
Wicca-got the nickname? USE IT...  
  
Manjo-more of Yuki's habits...I wonder if I should leave  
  
YokaiYuki-no one is stopping *Wicca rushes to Manjo's side*  
  
Wicca-Didn't mean to be mean...It is nice to see you again. It's just that some stuff happened when you were back in Washington.  
  
YokaiYuki- you....  
  
Manjo-Wicca, you're kind as always. You sure changed...  
  
Wicca- *blushes* Well, so have you...  
  
YokaiYuki-*grabs Wicca's hand, pulls her away from Manjo* Well, Manjo, it was a blast, sorry to break this lovely reunion *looks at Wicca and Manjo* but gotta go!!! *leave Manjo confused*  
  
-two minutes later-  
  
Wicca-what do you think you were doing?  
  
YokaiYuki-*releases Wicca's hand* We have a story to write, and he was wasting our time. *blushes*  
  
Wicca-*doesn't notice Yuki's blush* You're right...*looks at Yuki* Hey! You're jealous!  
  
YokaiYuki-*gets a very dark shade of red* I am not! I was just saving your time...  
  
Wicca-Uhuh! Right! So, will you explain me why are you blushing? *angelical look at Yuki*  
  
YokaiYuki-I am not blushing...I...I am full of anger, because this story is going nowhere...  
  
Wicca-not blushing...Right...  
  
YokaiYuki- feh...  
  
Wicca-well, like I was saying, let's get back to the story...Thanks for your reviews and ta-ta!!! Assumptions, Hurt, and Love  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
Inuyasha thought for a little while. "Okay, so you won't go with Hojo or Kouga?"  
  
"Over my dead body!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah! So, I guess I'm going to be stuck all alone. Unless, you can get me a date?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I can. However, you must promise me to go out with who ever who I pick for you."  
  
Kagome thought for a while. 'Well, it can't be worse than Kouga or Hojo, so, what have I got to lose?'  
  
"Promise. Who?"  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
"Sess-Sesshomaru?" Kagome said in shock. 'Oh no. I'm doomed.'  
  
Assumptions, Hurt and Love.  
  
Chapter 2: Convincing  
  
"Sesshomaru? Are you crazy? No! I can't"  
  
"Kagome, you promised, and why not? Well, except that he seems to hate humans and cold," Inuyasha said with a smirk 'that should teach her a lesson about using "SIT" techniques again.'  
  
"That's it! Those reasons, and a: He hates humans and might kill me b: I can't imagine him dancing c: he's cold-blooded d: he will not agree to it, not that I mind. Oh, yeah, and he's related to you."  
  
"Feh. You can't choose your family"  
  
"You said it!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored the comment.  
  
"A. He doesn't hate humans. He even adopted us a little human sister."  
  
"You mean Rin? It was HE who adopted her?"  
  
"Yeah. Weird, huh? B: He took dance lessons in France C: well, I won't argue with you on that D: I'll get him to go, so don't worry."  
  
"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY!!! WORRY!!! About what? That he might bite my head off in his yokai form? Worry that he might kill me with his poison claws? Worry that I maybe helpless against him, no matter of what all of my defenses are???"  
  
"Well, he will not hurt you...Any other reasons of not going with him?"  
  
"...I know! He's too old for me!"  
  
"Not if you call a couple of years older too old."  
  
"..."  
  
"Kagome speechless, now that was a day I was waiting for. Maybe I should do this more..."  
  
"SIT"  
  
-THUMP-  
  
*Kikiyo and Sango watching this both sweat drop*  
  
"Inuyasha, you JERK!!! There is no way I am going to go with SESSHOMARU!!!!"  
  
"You promised, Kag.."  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay, Kagome, I'll make a deal for you that I think that you won't resist: I am going to teach you how to purify a million demons just by touching them technique, only if you go to the club and have a couple of dances with Sesshomaru." Kikiyo said.  
  
"That technique? Even you don't know that one!"  
  
"Yes I do. Kaede told me, before she left to live in Hong Kong with Myoga. You were sick that day."  
  
"Oh...Okay, I don't get this: I was told that she left to live in Hong Kong, but with Myoga the flea??? I can't believe this..."  
  
"Oh, I also forgot to tell you that Kaede somehow managed to human. However, after that spell, he still remained in a way: short."  
  
"No, Kikiyo. You must mean short and small."  
  
*Kagome, Kikiyo, Sango: laugh*  
  
"But, after another spell, our Myoga was just the right size." Sango continued.  
  
"So, Kagome, what will it be? Will you go with Mr. I don't care what people think about me, I might kill those worthless humans all...?" Kikiyo gave Kagome a puppy-dog-eyes look.  
  
"Okay! But, please: not that look... I don't think that I'll be able to take another one today."  
  
*Inuyasha stands up* "No more Sits...Please..." *gives Kagome a puppy-dog-eyes look, and his ear is getting a small curve*  
  
"Okay, okay, I promise. Only if you go and do your business."  
  
"Well, bye guys!" Inuyasha leaves.  
  
"I can't believe this happened to me! I am going to go with Sesshomaru! He might kill me...Oh, GOD HELP ME!!!" Kagome said.  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. You know he wasn't this cold when all of us were kids." Kikiyo said.  
  
"Yeah...I wonder what made him so cold."  
  
"I think it has to do something with Inuyasha's mom. I mean, he didn't like it when his dad married Inuyasha's mom, but a couple of years, he started to have some affections for her, but then..." Sango said, but stopped.  
  
"The car accident..." Kagome and Kikiyo both said.  
  
"Yeah. I feel in a way sorry for Sesshomaru. But it's good now that he has Rin. She might loosen him up. I heard he was kinder and softer to that little girl." Kikiyo said.  
  
"Yes...You guys are luckier than me." Sango said.  
  
"Why?" Kikiyo and Kagome said in unison.  
  
*Sango signs* "Well, at least you know who your date is going to be...I mean, knowing Inuyasha, he might get me someone awful. Remember that Monten guy?" Kagome and Kikiyo both nodded. "That guy wasn't really pretty and full of hair. Not exactly my type." Sango, Kikiyo and Kagome share a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, and not only he wasn't that pretty, he tried to put every person with hair, that means everyone, but thank god not us, because Kagome created a shield around us, in a punchbowl, and cook them. Then, his cute brother Hiten came and hit him unconscious, and left. Well, that wasn't nice experience for everyone else. You should have seen Inuyasha, and Kouga soaking wet, and everyone else. After everyone dried off, and the dance continued, well I can tell you that Inuyasha smelled kind of sweet." Kikiyo said.  
  
"Well, you know guys, this does cheer me up...Do you want to train until the time to move?" Kagome said earning nods from Kikiyo and Sango.  
  
"Kagome, this will be fun. You won't regret it. Oh, and Kikiyo, can you get to teach Kagome the technique after the club? Knowing Kagome, she will leave Sesshomaru alone, and will probably dance alone or act like she doesn't know him." Sango said, earning a "Hmph" from Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, Sango, I thought about it. Oh, and to make things even more interesting, I bet you my ¼ of the Shikon if you will be with Sesshomaru all the time." (A/N: In my story, Kagome was born with ½ of the Shikon No Tama, and Kikiyo was born with ½ of the Shikon No Tama)  
  
"Are you serious, Kikiyo?" now that comment got Kagome excited, Kagome wanted to have the whole Shikon, because not only it was drawn to her, the more Kagome had the full jewel, the better Kikiyo and Kagome both felt. Kikiyo nodded. She had been wanting to give Kagome the rest of the jewel, because of all the effects, and because Kagome wanted the jewel for a long time.  
  
"YEY!!!!" "So, let's go to the shrine, and train before the time to move."  
  
"Absolutely NOT!!!!!! There is no way I am going to go to the club with those worthless humans and demons alike!" a very angry Sesshomaru yelled at the diner table.  
  
"Watch your language, Sesshomaru. For that, you WILL go to the club and no where else. Inuyasha, make sure that he does what I say. Oh, and do what Inuyasha tells you. Right, Sesshomaru?" Lord Inuyatshio (A/N: sp? HELP please!)  
  
"Fine, Father."  
  
"Sesshomaru. You will have a date." Inuyasha said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, you stupid hanoyu, don't you think I know that? That club is for couples only."  
  
"Feh...Anyway, do you remember Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome....Yes, what about that human wench?"  
  
"A) You will treat Kagome with respect, nothing less. B) She is your date."  
  
"Kami, help me."  
  
"So, you will treat her with respect no less."  
  
"And why is that, you worthless half-breed?"  
  
"I need to be excused" said Inuyatshio, and left.  
  
"Fine, Sesshomaru. I will make you a deal. If you will go with her, let her have a great time with you, I will give you father's sword."  
  
"..."  
  
"And that is a promise."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"You better get ready. The club begins at 12:00, but you might pick her up with me and Miroku at 11:45 on the dot. Got it?"  
  
"Whatever." Sesshomaru left Inuyasha grumbling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~11:45~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bye mom!" "Bye, Mrs. Himura! (A/N. the last name just popped in my mind...oh well, back to the story)  
  
"Bye, bye girls! Have fun!"  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Kikiyo leave the house, then they see two limos approaching: one limo is white, the other one is black. The black limo stops, Inuyasha and Miroku step out. The white limo stops, Sesshomaru steps out. The guys walk up to the girls.  
  
"Sango, you will go with Miroku."  
  
"MIROKU!!! Inuyasha, I hate you!" Miroku looks hurt.  
  
"Why, Sango, I am hurt, can't you even give me a chance?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, let me see. 1st time we met, you asked me to bear your child, 2nd time we met, you grabbed my ass, 3rd time we met, you pervert! I am not even going to say that!"  
  
"Well, what can a guy do, if you girls look so beautiful, like tonight?"  
  
Sango was dressed in a strapless black dress, had a high ponytail, violet eye shadow, and red lipstick.  
  
Kikiyo was dressed in a pink dress that showed all the curves of her body in all the right places, hair made in a rather small bun, and brown eye shadow, and some lip gloss to add her some sparkling shine.  
  
Kagome was dressed in a blue blouse and black pants that clung to her thin, long legs: not too small, and not too big, but showing off every curve.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and enjoy ourselves!"  
  
Everybody except Sesshomaru said "Yeah!" and then they all went to the limos.  
  
Another chapter well done! I am proud of myself.  
  
YokaiYuki-don't be so annoying! Answer the reviews, and let this be over with! Sorry, to cut the speech, but its 1:03 A.M. and I need my sleep.  
  
Wicca-fine, not that I mind, but my speech was cut...  
  
Responses:  
  
Kojika85: thanks, I'll try to update ASAP ^_^  
  
Guardiun Angel15: thanks, I'll also try to update ASAP ^__^  
  
Posh: Yep, I'm kind of quick at typing...but I need to find the time to...you know, homework and stuff...I'll try to update ASAP, and that's a promise... ^_^  
  
-thanks for your reviews! They really can cheer a person up! Well, could've stayed and said my speech longer, but, it's kind of: late...Thanks for your reviews! JA, NE! Wicca  
  
PS: I have 1 category: romance. What my other should be? Please R&R!!!  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	3. The ride in the limo, and the dance

Hello! Wicca here again! Thanks for your reviews!!!! Okay, I think I should put off Yuki and switch Manjo with him...What do you think?  
  
YokaiYuki- Feh...I knew you had something for Manjo.  
  
Wicca-No I don't it's just that he's a lot nicer than you, and that is a fact.  
  
YokaiYuki-He's hitting on you!!!  
  
Wicca-No he's not, he is just trying to be nice!  
  
YokaiYuki-Whatever! I am not talking to you...  
  
Wicca-fine.  
  
YokaiYuki-FINE!  
  
Wicca- I thought that you were not talking to me...  
  
YokaiYuki-I am not!  
  
Wicca-So, what are you doing right now?  
  
YokaiYuki-Feh...smartass  
  
Wicca-Fine, I'll make it easier to you: I am not talking to you.  
  
YokaiYuki-What?  
  
Wicca-....  
  
YokaiYuki-fine..Let's continue with the story!  
  
Wicca-*gives Yuki a hug, blushes* I knew you would learn something: fast...Let's get back to the story!  
  
Assumption, Hurt and Love.  
  
Previous chapter:  
  
Sango was dressed in a strapless black dress, had a high ponytail, violet eye shadow, and red lipstick.  
  
Kikiyo was dressed in a pink dress that showed all the curves of her body in all the right places, hair made in a rather small bun, and brown eye shadow, and some lip gloss to add her some sparkling shine.  
  
Kagome was dressed in a blue blouse and black pants that clung to her thin, long legs: not too small, and not too big, but showing off every curve.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and enjoy ourselves!"  
  
Everybody except Sesshomaru said "Yeah!" and then they all went to the limos  
  
Assumption, Hurt and Love Chapter 3: The ride in the limo, and the dance  
  
Kagome, and Sesshomaru sat alone in Sesshomaru's private limo. 'Kagome, stay cool. Don't loose your temper, don't talk too much, and don't try to annoy him.' Kagome thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome, you know how you should act, if you don't want Mr. Ice to kill you?" Sango said while practicing with her giant boomerang.  
  
"Yeah, Kagome, you must have discipline." Kikiyo said while shooting her arrows.  
  
"Why? I thought I have enough discipline..."  
  
"No, Kagome, you know how Sesshomaru is, try to talk too much-you will annoy him. Tense, you will annoy him and if he gives you some kind of comment, good or bad, you must not loose your center. Control is the most important thing. Got it?" Kikiyo said.  
  
"Yes, Kikiyo, I got it. This is not going to be easy, but I will do this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Yes, control is the major part. You will have fun, but not too much, and will not annoy him. Try to remain cool.' Kagome looked out of the window. After she did this, Sesshomaru looked at her. 'Yep, she sure has changed. Milky skin, deep blue eyes, raven hair: where the hell did all of that come from?' Sesshomaru thought. 'Remember what that half-breed said: don't act cold, try to be talkative, listen, don't do any comments that I think that might make her mad...Concentrate, Sesshomaru: father's sword, father's sword.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha stood outside Sesshomaru's room.  
  
"What do you want, half-breed?" Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha entered the room.  
  
"I thought you might need some tips on Kagome treatment."  
  
"You need no such thing. I will treat her just like I treat everybody else."  
  
"That's good to hear." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Anyway, you need tips."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"First, don't do any harsh comments to Kagome, don't get her angry. Second of all, try to loosen up, be kinder, softer to her. Most of all, try to be talkative. Knowing Kagome, she could not stay one minute without talking. Also, try to listen to her, and treat her with respect, no matter how much she might annoy you. Got it?"  
  
"And, give me a reason, why I, Sesshomaru, should do such a thing?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Father's sword."  
  
"Fine."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Remember, father's sword. Maybe I should get myself another gun...No, those guns are worthless compared to the Tetsuiga (A/N: spelling???). So, one time couldn't hurt. Try to be talkative....Where to start...She is a miko, right? Then, I probably should ask her about her miko training.'  
  
"How is your miko training?" Sesshomaru asked, trying very hard to sound interested.  
  
At this comment, Kagome was brought out of her thoughts. 'Stay cool Kagome, and you might have your head on your shoulders by the end of the night.'  
  
"I am sorry, can you repeat what you said, please, Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
"I said-how is your miko training? And, in short, drop the formalities. Sesshomaru will be just fine."  
  
"Well, then, Sesshomaru, my miko training if going along just fine. Might I ask why did you want to know?"  
  
"I was just interested." 'Doing this conversation will be even harder than I thought it would be.' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
'Wow, did I just have a conversation with Sesshomaru?' Kagome was confused. For the next five minutes, they rode in silence. Then, Kagome had a thought.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" This time, Sesshomaru was brought out of his musings. Annoyed by this he said:  
  
"What, wench?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Wench."  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Jack ass"  
  
"Sorryass."  
  
"Human"  
  
"Yokai"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Thank you. As I was saying, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"What is it??"  
  
"How did Inuyasha convince you to come along?"  
  
"He told me that he will give me the Tetsuiga."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
"How did you get to go with me?"  
  
"Well, I had no partner for the club, and I really wanted to go, and Kikiyo promised me ¼ of the Shikon." "Oh." 'Well, what do you know, in a way, I actually like Kagome.'  
  
"I think that we've arrived."  
  
"Yes. Let's go." Sesshomaru stood out of the limo, and then opened the door for Kagome to get out. In a short time, Kikiyo and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango accompanied the "couple." After getting in the club, and settling, a slow dance song came on. Kikiyo, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku went on the dance floor and started dancing. Miroku groped Sango, which gave him a red mark on his face, and an angry Sango to deal with. Kikiyo and Inuyasha sweatdropped Anime style, and continued dancing.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Sesshomaru asked and extended his hand.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said and took his hand, walking with Sesshomaru on the dance floor. Sesshomaru's arms circled around Kagome's waist, and the two blended in. Kagome was into the dance, and Sesshomaru inhaled her scent. 'Sakura blossoms, thunder, honey. A very pleasant scent.' Sesshomaru inhaled again 'A very pleasant scent indeed. I like it.' Inhale again 'I like it very much.' Sesshomaru closed his eyes and relaxed.  
  
'This feels kind of good to be in his arms. He also seemed kind of nicer. God, I might even start to fall for him, if I didn't know even better.' Kagome thought, and relaxed against Sesshomaru.  
  
'I may enjoy to have some time with her. But, how do I get to spend more time with her?'  
  
-Get to know her-  
  
'And who is this?'  
  
-Your inner voice, so I'm you-  
  
'Go away. I don't need you right now.'  
  
-But...-  
  
'No buts. Go away!'  
  
-Fine, but I'll be back.-  
  
'Well, getting to know her wouldn't hurt. Somehow, being here, with her, seems just right. Maybe she isn't just a worthless human after all. If I didn't know any better, I would say that I was falling for her.'  
  
~Since I met you, nothing was the same,  
  
Since I met you, my life has changed,  
  
Since I met you, I am happier with you,  
  
I can't imagine what I will do without you,  
  
I feel the things I never felt before with you,  
  
You change me, you are unique, and I love you....~  
  
*****************************  
  
Well, that's another chapter completed!!!! Yey! This is interesting: chapter 2 done, and chapter 3 the day after....I feel proud of myself...Sunday, Sunday, what to do? (Now it's Monday, Monday) I don't know, how about you??? (Tip: F.F. didn't let me update until now, but the chapter was done March 14, 2004  
  
Guardiun Angel15: How do you know??? ^_^...May be, Kagome will step on Sesshomaru's foot or something???? YokaiYuki-feh...play some video games, what else...  
  
Wicca-I wasn't even talking to you....Anyway, I have to catch the High School reunion of "Charmed"  
  
YokaiYuki-that stupid show?  
  
Wicca-It's not stupid. Me and my other friends like it...Well, girlfriends anyway...  
  
YokaiYuki-I just hate it when you go into the girl stuff...  
  
Wicca-Don't like it, don't listen then. No one is forcing you to stay...  
  
YokaiYuki-feh....  
  
Wicca-like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted *glares at Yuki*, I'll try to update ASAP, and please,R&R!!! Thanks for your reviews!!!! They really can cheer a person up into writing...Well, no preview for the chapters...Question: Should I do the previews or should I not? Your decision, so please review, cause I am in some need for reviews.....Well!!! JA NE!!!! Wicca.  
  
PS: 1. OK, as I wrote before, I don't know what to make my second category. It's for you to decide as you may read on...  
  
2: Question: Should I Yuki go and let Manjo come?? Or, should I let Yuki stay??  
  
PLEASE PUSH THE BUTTON NOW.  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	4. Maybe

Hey!!! I'm back!!! Missed me??? I wonder... Ok...Thanks for your reviews! I definitely enjoy getting the ones that I can get...Well, another chapter is coming, and I have some plan: I'll probably mostly update on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays. I just enjoy the week end...Well, sometimes...If you are reading this now, you probably like my story...That's cool! ^_^ Yey!  
  
YokaiYuki-you know that this really annoys me...  
  
Wicca-don't be so rude.  
  
YokaiYuki-I am not...That's nice for keeping my name short. It's long, but I like it. Why, Wicca can even type fast.  
  
Wicca-A compliment coming from you...That doesn't happen every day.  
  
YokaiYuki-Well, you know, it's not going to happen anymore. Ever.  
  
Wicca-Yuki, don't try to piss me off. I'm still deciding on whether or not let Manjo replace you and help me for the time being.  
  
YokaiYuki-You wouldn't  
  
Wicca-Try me  
  
YokaiYuki- After all we've been through...  
  
Wicca-Like what?  
  
YokaiYuki-Like starting to write stories and all, oh, I even helped you to get a guy to stop following you around.  
  
Wicca-Huh?  
  
YokaiYuki-Remember? You know, about 7 years ago, in school?  
  
Wicca-Dang...I always thought that you might use this against me. I thought you forgot.  
  
YokaiYuki-This Yuki never forgets anything.  
  
Wicca-Is that so?  
  
YokaiYuki-*nods*  
  
Wicca-When is my mom's birthday?  
  
YokaiYuki-...  
  
Wicca-Ha!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-Feh...Let's do the story...Or are you going to be annoying everyone all day?  
  
Wicca-you are sooooooo close to be replaced by Manjo...Literally...  
  
YokaiYuki-Feh....  
  
Wicca-What's wrong with you?  
  
YokaiYuki-You never let me read your reviews.  
  
Wicca-sometimes, there is something that you don't need to know.  
  
YokaiYuki-Like what?  
  
Wicca-Well, I'm still considering the problem about letting you to stay, so if someone says "Let Yuki go," I have to make sure that you don't assassinate that person or something like that.  
  
YokaiYuki-Feh...  
  
Wicca-I know what might cheer you up  
  
YokaiYuki-Like what?  
  
Wicca-my cousin, or my cousin that is your favorite is coming  
  
YokaiYuki-Kat? Really? When?  
  
Wicca-I don't really know. All I know is that she should be coming this year *grumbles*  
  
YokaiYuki-Oh...  
  
Wicca-*smirks* So, you should be good, or I'll tell her everything about you.  
  
YokaiYuki-Like what?  
  
Wicca-Well, except for being mean to me, *whispers into Yuki's ear*  
  
YokaiYuki-I thought you forgot that.  
  
Wicca-This Wicca never forgets *Yuki smirks*....Something that I think might appear useful to me.  
  
YokaiYuki-Feh...That's blackmail!  
  
Wicca-Whatever you say....That works for me...Let's get back to the story.  
  
Assumption, Hurt, and Love  
  
Previous chapter:  
  
'Well, getting to know her wouldn't hurt. Somehow, being here, with her, seems just right. Maybe she isn't just a worthless human after all. If I didn't know any better, I would say that I was falling for her.'  
  
~Since I met you, nothing was the same,  
  
Since I met you, my life has changed,  
  
Since I met you, I am happier with you,  
  
I can't imagine what I will do without you,  
  
I feel the things I never felt before with you,  
  
You change me, you are unique, and I love you....~  
  
(A/N: most, no ALL of the songs were composed by either Yuki or me or Yuki&me... ^_^ But, we're just the starters on the songs, so we know that they suck...you don't have to tell that to us...^_^)  
  
Assumption, Hurt, and Love Chapter 4: Maybe  
  
The club time finally ended.  
  
"Boy, am I beat!" Kagome yawned.  
  
"Yeah, I had the time of my life!" Kikiyo said tiredly, but cheerfully.  
  
"Well, I am glad for you guys. My time wasn't as lucky and as precious as yours." Sango grumbled, dragging the always (#_# Had to do that!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MIROKU!!! What ARE you DOING!!!!!!!!!!!" a very pissed Sango yelled after Miroku's hand groped her be-hind.  
  
"I...My ring ended somewhere there, and I really had to find it." Miroku groped Sango's butt again, "Oh! There it is!!!"  
  
"Why you!!! This is the 29th time this evening! Will you ever stop?"  
  
"Well, how could I, if such a beaut-"  
  
*WHAM!!!!*  
  
*THUMP!!!* And there lied a very unconscious Miroku.  
  
"That pervert." Sango grumbled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't feel bad, Sango, I'm sure that next time will be much better for both of you." Kagome said.  
  
"NEXT TIME!!!! There is NO NEXT TIME!!!!! Over my DEAD body!!!!" Sango turned a very dark red, and she wasn't blushing.  
  
"Calm down, Sango, calm down. You don't want to make a topic for everyone to talk about, do you? Imagine: "Crazy teenage girl after the club. See pg. 4 for the story"" Kikiyo said.  
  
"Fine...But there is now way I am going to CALM DOWN!!!"  
  
"CONTROL YOURSELF, HUMAN!!!!" a very cold voice from the inside of the limo said. Then, it was softer, "Kagome, are you going in, or you will just stay there?" Inside the limo, unseen to everyone, Sesshomaru smirked. "You know you can catch flies if you will keep your mouth open." Kagome quickly rushed to the limo.  
  
"Well, bye guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" Kagome quickly said and got it, leaving poor Inuyasha and Kikiyo behind to deal with a very angry Sango, and an unconscious Miroku.  
  
********************************  
  
Sesshomaru's limo stopped at Sango's house, followed by Inuyasha's. Kikiyo and Sango got out, and Inuyasha left with now conscious Miroku. Sesshomaru stepped out of the limo, walked around it, and then, opened the door to Kagome and stretched out his hand. Kagome took it, and Sesshomaru pulled her out.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Sesshomaru. I had a nice time. You know, you're not as cold as people think you are," Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Maybe, we'll do this again someday. I had enjoyed my time with you also. Maybe you're not a worthless human afterall." Sesshomaru smirked when Kagome's temper lifted. Then, Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru's smile and gasped. 'is he playing with me?' Sesshomaru quickly returned to his Mr. Ice Cold expression.  
  
"You know what, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "You should smile more often."  
  
"Maybe I will, Kagome, maybe I will." Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's cheek, got in the limo, and left.  
  
'Maybe...Just maybe' Kagome thought and went inside.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
YokaiYuki-Don't you think that this was...short???  
  
Wicca-Too short...why?  
  
YokaiYuki-Well, don't you think that this is "our duty" to make all of our chapters long???  
  
Wicca-Yes, indeed, oh GREAT ONE!!! Don't worry too much...I think I plan to go until maybe Chapter 20, so there might be some short-ER chapters than this...And, because I don't consider A/Ns as a chapter, this might not be so bad...By the way, you didn't give many useful ideas, so why are you complaining?  
  
YokaiYuki-Feh...You wouldn't listen to any of my ideas...  
  
Wicca-yeah, like "Let Sesshomaru kiss Kagome, and then rip her head off or dissolve her with his poison claws." -OR- "Let Kagome purify Sesshomaru into dust, you know, like in Angel, or your "stupid" show Buffy when they purify vampires."  
  
YokaiYuki-What's wrong with that?  
  
Wicca-This is supposed to be "ROMANCE" not some suicide mission, and "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer" isn't so bad, but I don't watch it anymore, because I think I watched all the episodes, and Sara M. G. quit.  
  
YokaiYuki-Who cares if this supposed to be romance? No one likes your stories anyway.  
  
Wicca-Maybe I should let you read some of my reviews *Yuki smirks* Well, then, maybe not...*smirk fades* By the way, what do you know? I care...oh, and this is also YOUR story, because you help with all the ideas, well, most of them, anyway.  
  
YokaiYuki-Whatever  
  
Wicca-Well, it was a blast talking to you, but G2G!!! *turns away from confused Yuki*  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Thank you guys for the vocabulary!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raye:SesshyFan: thanks for the vocab! Sess/Kag are my fav pairings too...^_^  
  
Ra-I am going to keep going ^_^...Thanks for the review...  
  
Meaghan-Thanks, and I'll consider on letting Yuki stay unless he pisses me off...VERY MUCH....^_^  
  
Ok, I know that this is REALLY short, but that's all I can manage right now...My larger chapters will be mostly put into the story on weekends. Well, I hope you liked reading this, or liked reading this short little chapter...If one of my chapters comes before a review for a previous chapter, I will probably most likely use email, if you leave your email (Anonymous), that is. Please review. You see, reviews can make a person feel like $_$ Like that... JA NE!!!!!  
  
Wicca  
  
Please push the button now.  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	5. Ripoff!

Hey ya!!! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, and I am going to say: I am trying to update ASAP, and AMAP (as much as possible), but don't have much time on my hands right now. I know it was really mean by putting that SHORT chapter, but before you say anything, I have to tell the truth: IT WAS ALL YUKI'S FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-Huh? Who? When? What? Where? How? Why? WHAT? How come it's my fault?  
  
Wicca-well, remember you saying "Let's write a really short chapter!" I don't know why agreed with that chappie.  
  
YokaiYuki-you agreed, and that's all that counts.  
  
Wicca-yeah. You always should give me suggestions when I'm half way in the real world, and halfway in the dream world?  
  
YokaiYuki-Well, in other situations you don't even bother to listen to me.....  
  
Wicca-And I am right to do that...Look, if you can give me more GOOD ideas, then I'll listen to you.  
  
YokaiYuki-What about my ideas now?  
  
Wicca-Well, if you call chanting "Kill Kagome, Purify Sesshomaru; Kill Kagome, Purify Sesshomaru" all the time while I'm typing, well...you can call this a bad idea.  
  
YokaiYuki-no...I meant about a different idea  
  
Wicca-like what?  
  
YokaiYuki-Well: *whispers in Wicca's ear*  
  
Wicca- I thought I told you that I am going to put that in the story, but we've still got a looong way to go...  
  
YokaiYuki-how long?  
  
Wicca-you don't wanna know.  
  
YokaiYuki-feh.  
  
Wicca-oh, by the way, I arranged for Manjo to come the next time we do this story.  
  
YokaiYuki-*looks at Wicca as if she grown a second head, four more legs, and twenty more arms, plus one eye.* W-H-A-T-?????????????????????  
  
Wicca-You heard me.  
  
YokaiYuki-Why?  
  
Wicca-Well, there was a suggestion to put you and Manjo both at one time, to see who is better and who should go and who should stay.  
  
YokaiYuki-*Wicca turns to face him, and he looks: as if about to kill* WHO  
  
Wicca-Top Secret  
  
YokaiYuki-*grabs Wicca* say, or you'll go through the consequences.  
  
Wicca-Access Denied *Yuki twists her arm* Eeep!!!!! *Wicca closes her eyes*  
  
YokaiYuki-This is what you get for not telling. *twists some more* *no response from Wicca* Wicca???? *still, no response* Wicca??? *lets go of Wicca's arm*  
  
Wicca-*opens her eyes, and rubs her arm* Finally, I'm free...*looks at confused Yuki* You know, you might have some flies in your mouth soon if you don't close it.  
  
YokaiYuki-How?  
  
Wicca-easily...and you said that being an apprentice in controlling your emotions doesn't work. Well, I got one thing to say to you: IT WORKS  
  
YokaiYuki-Feh...  
  
Wicca-Well, now that this is over, let's get back to the story.  
  
Assumption, Hurt and Love  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
"Thanks for everything, Sesshomaru. I had a nice time. You know, you're not as cold as people think you are," Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Maybe, we'll do this again someday. I had enjoyed my time with you also. Maybe you're not a worthless human afterall." Sesshomaru smirked when Kagome's temper lifted. Then, Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru's smile and gasped. 'is he playing with me?' Sesshomaru quickly returned to his Mr. Ice Cold expression.  
  
"You know what, Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. "You should smile more often."  
  
"Maybe I will, Kagome, maybe I will." Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's cheek, got in the limo, and left.  
  
'Maybe...Just maybe' Kagome thought and went inside.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
*I don't own Inuyasha and © that really sucks, but I can try to deal with it...  
  
Assumption, Hurt, and Love  
  
'This represents thoughts'  
  
*this represents some actions* & -so does this-  
  
-this can represent the stupid inner voice that you get when you talk to yourself (thank god I don't have that one)-  
  
"this represents things said out loud"  
  
Chapter 5: Rip-off!!!!  
  
"Yes, I know Kikiyo, he's not back yet..." Inuyasha said. Kikiyo called him on his cell phone.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you think we should do something to help them come together?"  
  
"Who? Kagome and Fluffy? No way!"  
  
"But Inuyasha, don't you remember how perfect they looked in each others arms at the club? They were like a REAL couple."  
  
"Yes. I noticed. But you know our Kagome, she wouldn't even be with Sesshomaru, unless there was some catch, even if he was the last male in the whole universe."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"And, Sesshomaru wouldn't mate with a human."  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome, her mom, her grandfather, and Souta aren't human."  
  
"Huh? What?" now Inuyasha was really confused.  
  
"I said that Kagome isn't human."  
  
"I heard you the first time. What are they?"  
  
"I don't know. Kagome will find out on her 18th birthday. Even she doesn't know. Souta doesn't know either."  
  
"Then how do you know about them not being human?" Inuyasha asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh, I know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Father, when will we be able to tell them?" Mrs. Yukina Higurashi asked in the kitchen.  
  
"When Kagome turns 18."  
  
"That should be the time when she goes through the process."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then, why so...late?"  
  
"You know Kagome. She enjoys life of being a human. If she knew now, she may think of herself as better than everyone in the whole universe, and would grow proud, and could be despised by all. I told you what you were at 18, and you've done well, my daughter."  
  
"Yes, father. I think that you chose the right time." Yukina said.  
  
"And we will have to stay undercover as humans until that time. We must not let Kikiyo know. She might feel left out: she is human, but we're not. I do not know why your sister decided to live the life of a human. Now Kikiyo may live only the life of a hanyou, in a way."  
  
"It was Yaga's choice, father. She did it because of love, and she was happy. At that, you even gave her your blessings, father. It's too bad her husband didn't want to become immortal. It didn't work out with the car accident."  
  
"Yes, indeed. We will also tell Kikiyo when we will tell Kagome. By that time, I think, Kagome will accept her fate, and so will Kikiyo."  
  
Yukina Higurashi, and her father, Yahiko Higurashi left the kitchen and went to their beds. Right after that, a very hyper, 8-year-old Kikiyo came out of under the big, kitchen table. Kikiyo was hungry, and decided to have some cookies as a midnight snack. After she got her prize, she hid under the table, so that no one could catch her. She heard: everything.  
  
"Wow...." Kikiyo scratched her head. "I'm confused."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, you see?"  
  
"Does Kagome know that you know that she will know that you will know during that time?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Does Kagome know?"  
  
"No. Come to think of it, I kept all things to myself, so I decided not to tell. Well, not until now."  
  
"So, there maybe hope for both of them. If everything that you said is correct, then Kagome is immortal. Sesshomaru is too, well, every hanyou and demon is. (A/N: I don't really think so, Yuki doesn't either, but this is our story, so let it be.) So, we don't have to worry about their aging problems, and deaths."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now all we have to do is to put them together."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Oh, I have a plan."  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Kikiyo!" Kagome ran down the steps. From the kitchen, Kikiyo's face popped out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You owe me something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you "what" me!"  
  
"Sorry, I was just ASKING A QUESTION!!! What do I owe you, oh GREAT MASTER KAGOME!!!!"  
  
"Drop the GREAT MASTER part. You still didn't give me my ¼ of the Shikon." Kagome said half happy and half annoyed.  
  
"Oh, yeah. You can have all of it." Kikiyo said, and mentally smiled.  
  
"What do you mean ALL of it!!!!" Kagome was frustrated, and confused.  
  
"Here." Kikiyo tossed a plastic Shikon No Tama in Kagome's hands.  
  
"It's not the Shikon! It's one of grandpa's souvenirs!"  
  
Kikiyo pointed at the sign that hung on the souvenir. "Look: for those who can't read-It says "Shikon no Tama!"  
  
"You know what I mean. It's not the real thing!" Kagome whined.  
  
"Well, from the last time I remember, I told you that I will give you the Shikon. This is the Shikon. Next time be sure to ask for the real thing." Kikiyo said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Kikiyo!!!! I want the ¼ of the REAL Shikon, NOW!!!!"  
  
"You have to work for it..."  
  
"What do I have to do? And don't let it be anything hard."  
  
"You just have to date somebody for a couple of months, and act as if he were your own boyfriend."  
  
"With whom?"  
  
"Sesshomaru. By the way, look on the bright side. No more Hojo and Kouga following you around..."  
  
"Sess-h-maru?" Kagome said with fear. Then, she recovered. A big smile appeared on Kagome's face"Heh, he won't agree to it."  
  
"Oh, my dear cousin, don't you worry. It has been arranged."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Well...T-t-that's rip-off not only of a promise, but also a violation of HUMAN rights!!!!"  
  
'Well, from what I gathered, you're not human...I'm not human too.' Kikiyo thought, but said  
  
"Well, violation, inflation...Feh...No one cares. You want the Shikon? Do it!"  
  
"You get more of Inuyasha's habits day by day. Fine...I guess it wouldn't kill me."  
  
********************************************************  
  
"Half breed!" Sesshomaru banged on Inuyasha's door. Sesshomaru decided to bang again, and almost hit the door, but the door opened so quickly, with Inuyasha standing in front of it, that gave Inuyasha a fist in his face." 'I knew that this wouldn't go that well.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"What was that for? What do you want"  
  
"Half breed, I want my sword."  
  
"Your sword? I don't have your sword."  
  
"Father's sword, you dumbass."  
  
"Such strong language, such strong language. Where did you learn it? From Kagome?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Thought so...Hold on." Inuyasha took out a black pearl in his eye, created a portal, and went in.  
  
'Stupid half-breed' Sesshomaru thought  
  
-but you love him anyway-  
  
'You again? Didn't I tell you to GET LOST???'  
  
-I said I would be back-  
  
'Well, now...GET LOST!!!'  
  
-But I just came here-  
  
'I DON'T care...GET LOST!!!!!!!!!'  
  
-Fine, but I'll be back-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha came back from the portal, with something behind his back. He took the pearl, and put it back in his eye.  
  
"Honey! I'm home!!!! I always wanted to say that..." Inuyasha smirked to himself.  
  
"What took you so long?" a very cold reply cold.  
  
"Well, honey, you know that I had work to do..." Inuyasha said.  
  
'The effects of that transportation are probably still working on him' Sesshomaru thought. Inuyasha started walking.  
  
"I wouldn't go there if I were..." Sesshomaru never got to finish the sentence.  
  
-WHAM!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
"you...But, you never listen." Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha, and started slapping him. "Half-breed, get out of the Lu La Land, and give me my sword!" Now Inuyasha was back to normal.  
  
"Huh???" Sesshomaru just kept slapping Inuyasha. 'I knew this will hurt somehow. But this is worth it.'  
  
"Sesshomaru, you can stop hitting me anytime now, so that I could give you "YOUR" sword.  
  
"Fine." Sesshomaru said, and stopped. "Where is it?"  
  
Inuyasha took the Tenseiga (A/N. SP??? I wonder....) out, and handed it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took it, and examined it.  
  
"W-what? This isn't the sword!"  
  
"What sword you were expecting?"  
  
"The Tetsusaiga, of course."  
  
"Well, last time I checked, my dear brother, I said "father's sword." And this IS father's sword."  
  
"Don't get smart with me, hanyou. Give me the Tetsusaiga now, and I might go easy on you!" Sesshomaru's claws glowed.  
  
"WHAT IS ALL THE RACKET!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a very pissed InuTaisho growled.  
  
"Well-" Inuyasha was cut off by Sesshomaru.  
  
"Nothing father. Just one of Inuyasha's tricks." Sesshomaru said, and gave his father "I got it" look. InuTaisho nodded, and went downstairs.  
  
"I will give you the Tetsusaiga only on one condition."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You will go out with Kagome for a couple of months."  
  
'Sometimes, I like the way that hanyou thinks. Now I don't have to tell her the real reason for asking out...Hanyou, always making the hard things so easy.' Sesshomaru thought. 'Wait, where the hell did that thought come from?'  
  
-your true inner self-  
  
'I told you to go away.'  
  
-fine-  
  
"She won't do it." Sesshomaru mentally smirked, but didn't feel what he was expecting to feel. He felt a little hope of someone proving his statement wrong.  
  
"Don't worry. This can be arranged." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Oh, Kami, help me."  
  
"You want the sword, or you don't...I can keep it for myself...Can be very useful to me."  
  
"Fine. But you know that that is a violation of yokai rights and this is a RIP-OFF!!!!"  
  
"Geez....Kagome really gave you some new vocabulary to chew on...I hope she can change your attitude by the end of your ordeal." Inuyasha said. 'The plan must be working.'  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter well done! Or, at least I think...I would like to thank you all for the reviews. They can sure cheer a person up into writing.  
  
YokaiYuki-Fehl...Another 'I would like to thank the Academy' speech...b-o-r-I-n- g-!!!  
  
Wicca-I don't see you do it...  
  
YokaiYuki-well, A) You are the typist. B) You don't let me read the reviews Wicca-because it's private property.  
  
YokaiYuki-yeah, yeah...C) You invited Manjo...Maybe he'll do it for you. And D) You don't take any of my ideas...  
  
Wicca-whatever...I'm not talking to you until the next chapter of this story.....  
  
YokaiYuki-You better update soon...cause this is annoying.  
  
Wicca-....  
  
YokaiYuki-whatever....See ya...*goes to his room*  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Witchinuyasha-if you will leave your email, I'll tell you....this is Top Secret  
  
Ambergirl-Thanks for the review. I'll put Yuki and Manjo on, probably on the next chapter...Hope that they don't piss me off too much...I'll try to update ASAP...^_^  
  
Foolycoolyshippo-Thanks for the review! Yep, I try my best on the chapters...I know that last chapter was....how do I say it....TOOOOOOOOOOOOOO short...But, it was all Yuki's fault!!! ^_^  
  
JoJoBlond-Thanks for the review! Glad you like the story. I'll try to make the chapters long, but I have to have some time, and some of Yuki's help...^_^  
  
Raye:SesshyFan-Thank you for the review! I'll try to keep going. Right now, mine, and Yuki's minds are full of ideas (well, mine with good ideas, and Yuki the opposite...I think) I know the last chapter was....SHORT, but as I was saying: ~_~ It was all YUKI'S fault!!!  
  
Sayori-chan-Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you think the story is cute...Me and Yuki are trying to make the story be as romantic as possible, as cute as possible, and maybe a funny as possible...Don't know if I should put the second category as humor...^_^  
  
Ra-thanks for the review....I'll keep going, don't worry ^_^  
  
Nicci-Hmph...What's the problem????????????? Oh, and I know that the story is short, I haven't completed it yet. If you were talking about the chapters, well, I am trying to make them as long as possible. That is not YOUR Sesshy anymore...It's MY Sesshy now...You shouldn't have treated him that way, put him in a closet -grumbles- that was too mean...No wonder he escapes and runs away. *looks at Sesshomaru talking with Kagome, then hugging her* He seems to be just happy with us...*sticks out her tongue at Nicci* You know what people say. "Finders, Keepers" . Sesshomaru, will you come here? *Sesshomaru leaves Kagome and comes* Do you want to go back to Nicci? Sesshomaru-Because of the closet treatment. NO...I like it here more than anywhere, and I even have a girlfriend *looks at Kagome* Wicca-Well, you see, he wants to stay...Bye, Bye...^_^  
  
Wow (?????)-Thanks for the review, I am overjoyed that you like the story...Sess/Kag are my favorite pairing too. ^_^  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Well, that's it. I'll try to update ASAP & AMAP....Please Review! They sure can make a person/writer feel $_$, ^_^, and *_* Ja Ne!!!!  
  
Wicca PS: Is this chapter long enough?  
  
Please push the button below now.  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	6. Let the games begin part 1

Hello!!!! I'm back!!!!! Missed me? I wonder....^_^. Well, first of all, I would like to thanks all of you for your reviews and announce that-  
  
YokaiYuki-Manjo will be here. I don't really know what's the point  
  
Wicca-A) Don't you dare to interfere when I am talking B) Yes, he is coming and there is NOTHING that you can do about this C)Well, you will be on your best behavior. Is that clear!  
  
YokaiYuki-*does a salute* Sir, yes Sir!!!!!  
  
Wicca-*gives Yuki an icy glare* excuse you!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-I mean-"Ma'am, yes ma'am!!!!  
  
Wicca-*rolls her eyes* that's more like it. Manjo will be here any moment now *hears a knock on the door* Yuki, open the door.  
  
YokaiYuki-why do I have to do this? I didn't invite him...  
  
Wicca-well, because I am the one typing. Also, be polite to him.  
  
Yuki opens the door, and Manjo walks in.  
  
Manjo-Hey Wicca *says cheerfully*  
  
YokaiYuki-hmph...  
  
Manjo-oh, and hey to you to, Yuki!  
  
YokaiYuki-hey is for horses...  
  
Wicca-*turns to Manjo* Hey Manjo, sup? *turns to Yuki* excuse you? I use many 'heys' in my story, and I am NOT a horse!!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-of course you're NOT!!!! You know what I meant.  
  
Wicca-Yuki, you remember what I told you before?  
  
YokaiYuki-Yes, mother  
  
Wicca-*glares at Yuki* whatever.  
  
Manjo-so, what should we do?  
  
YokaiYuki-nothing much, just make Wicca type the story and give her some of our ideas for the story, so that we could help. However, she does NOT use any of MY ideas. Well, except one.  
  
Manjo-oh....  
  
Wicca-well, you know how everything works, and all, so let's begin!  
  
Manjo-wwwait!!!  
  
YokaiYuki&Wicca-what?  
  
Manjo-aren't you're forgetting something?  
  
Wicca-Like what?  
  
Manjo-well, if you forgot about that, maybe I'll say it myself.  
  
Wicca-*looks hurt* what happened to Mr. Nice guy?  
  
YokaiYuki-Well, Manjo, that's more like it...You're a very good apprentice, at this.  
  
Wicca-Yuki, what did you do to Manjo???  
  
YokaiYuki-nothing  
  
Manjo-oh, he was very helpful. He gave me some tips about this business  
  
Wicca-Yuki  
  
YokaiYuki-*gulp*  
  
Wicca-Manjo, you just have to be yourself. Okay, so tell us what we forget.  
  
Manjo-well, remember that you filled me in on Friday with everything?  
  
YokaiYuki-yeah  
  
Manjo-well, you kind of switched the setting, didn't you  
  
Wicca-oh! Yes! Continue...  
  
Manjo-Okay. Here it goes: due to the ages, the setting will be moved a little. Here it goes: Inuyasha, Kikiyo, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and the most of the characters are in High School 3rd year, and Sesshomaru is the Senior Kagome, Kikiyo, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha are 17 while Sesshomaru is 18  
  
Wicca-thanks, Manjo, well, let's not waste any more time. Let's get back to the story.  
  
Assumption, Hurt, and Love  
  
Previous Chapter  
  
"You just have to date somebody for a couple of months, and act as if he were your own boyfriend." Said Kikiyo.  
  
"With whom?"  
  
"Sesshomaru. By the way, look on the bright side. No more Hojo and Kouga following you around..."  
  
"Sess-h-maru?" Kagome said with fear. Then, she recovered. A big smile appeared on Kagome's face"Heh, he won't agree to it."  
  
"Oh, my dear cousin, don't you worry. It has been arranged."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Well...T-t-that's rip-off not only of a promise, but also a violation of HUMAN rights!!!!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"She won't do it." Sesshomaru mentally smirked, but didn't feel what he was expecting to feel. He felt a little hope of someone proving his statement wrong.  
  
"Don't worry. This can be arranged." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Oh, Kami, help me."  
  
"You want the sword, or you don't...I can keep it for myself...Can be very useful to me."  
  
"Fine. But you know that that is a violation of youkai rights and this is a RIP-OFF!!!!"  
  
"Geez....Kagome really gave you some new vocabulary to chew on...I hope she can change your attitude by the end of your ordeal." Inuyasha said. 'The plan must be working.' ----------------  
  
*I don't own Inuyasha....That really sucks, but I can deal with it.  
  
"This represents conversation"  
  
*This may represent actions*  
  
Assumption, Hurt and Love  
  
Chapter 6: Let the games begin part 1  
  
"Kikiyo! You are going to pay for this later!" a very angry Kagome yelled from the dressing room in the mall.  
  
"Why, Kagome, I am doing you a favor."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, first of all, you wouldn't have Hojo or Kouga to follow you around. Knowing Sesshomaru, he will take care of you for the time being. You know his motive: "Don't you dare to touch what is mine!""  
  
"A) I don't think that Kouga would get the message, because I, already am "HIS WOMAN!" B) Kikiyo, I am NOT Sesshomaru's!!!!!!" A very angry Kagome said still in the dressing room.  
  
"Well, you'll be his girlfriend and all....So that will make you HIS for the time being." Kikiyo said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Okay. I have a question for you: why is it me and Sesshomaru? Not someone else? Like me and Jinenji or someone else for instance. WHY SESSHOMARU????"  
  
"Well, you didn't think that getting the Shikon would be EASY??? See...It's kind of simple-without thinking of any circumstances, Inuyasha decided to pair you off with Sesshomaru at the club, and all. Right?"  
  
"Yeah. Go on."  
  
"Well, Sesshomaru wants something from Inuyasha, but Inuyasha doesn't want to give it to Sesshomaru that quickly. It's kind of revenge, you know."  
  
"Yeah, like when Sesshomaru used to fight with Inuyasha and always won?"  
  
"Yes, something like that...So Inuyasha wants his revenge on Sesshomaru painful and bad."  
  
"I'm not that bad, am I?"  
  
"Of course not, but what I mean is that Sesshomaru doesn't like us, "humans" and being with a human may be annoying to him. I remember one time when I was alone with him for about 1 minute. I can say that it was the worst time of my whole entire life: he looked at me so coldly, and called me names, and, and-" Kikiyo dropped her gaze on the floor.  
  
Kagome came out of the dressing room.  
  
"Kikiyo, calm down! I was there, remember? And you are exaggerating. He called you nothing but "wench" and he wasn't that cold."  
  
"See! You can understand him more than any of us can, so this shouldn't be so bad for you."  
  
"Yes. I know. But, what did I ever do to YOU?"  
  
"Oh....Dear cousin, you did nothing to me, but it's Inuyasha. It was all Inuyasha's idea. Its how he repays you for all the SITS you gave him for the past twelve years."  
  
"That INUYASHA!!!! I will pay him back....sweet revenge, sweet revenge..." Kagome said evilly.  
  
Kikiyo, wanting to see her cousin's expression looked up.  
  
"Kagome! You look ASTONISHING!!!! I think that Sesshomaru will love this!" Kagome blushed at the comment.  
  
Kagome was wearing a long, black dress that was made of finest silk. The dress fit her perfectly, also showing off all her curves. Her long, raven hair were put neatly in a tight bun. She wore diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. She had black flower wedged sandals with 3" wedge heel. Kagome made wonderful picture-word's can't describe her.  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"Why, thank you Kikiyo. You thought that I would appear at the party Sesshomaru is going to like some vandal or something like that? I don't think that my other clothes would "fit" that occasion. Remember, he told me to "dress fancy, I am sure that you can afford it."" Kagome said as she began to daydream.  
  
*************************Flashback***********************************  
  
"Kikiyo! How this can be ARRANGED????? What do you mean? Are you going to blackmail Sesshomaru too? Why?" a very mad Kagome said.  
  
"Think of it as Inuyasha's revenge. I might explain it later to you. Now, all you have to do is ask Sesshomaru out." Kikiyo said "Or, you won't get the Shikon."  
  
"Fine. I think that I look decent enough, so I will go right now." Kagome said. "Wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck!" Kikiyo said and shoved Kagome to the door. Just as Kagome opened the door, she saw Sesshomaru's elegant fist in front of her face. Sesshomaru was about to knock the door, but Kagome opened it. 'Okay, Kagome, BAD timing! Geezz, he could have hit me if he wouldn't have stopped himself.'  
  
"Oh, Hello Sesshomaru. I was just going to go to your place." Kagome said. She felt warmth on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh, so I think that you know of the situation. What did you have to do with it?" Sesshomaru said coolly.  
  
"I just found out myself! I had nothing to do with it. I wonder why, though." Kagome said, now deep in thought. Sesshomaru only raised a brow at that. Then he saw Kikiyo.  
  
"Kagome, since you were going outside anyway, would you join me for a walk? We have several matters to discuss."  
  
"Yes. Let's go. Kikiyo, will you tell mom that I went for a walk?"  
  
"Sure, Kagome." 'the plan may be working just fine.'  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
"Do you have any suggestion on why this is happening?" Kagome said to Sesshomaru while walking through the park with him.  
  
"No. I do not. What about you?"  
  
"Not really. I do have one thought bugging my mind." Kagome said deep in thought.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think that Inuyasha is doing this, because he wants revenge."  
  
Now Sesshomaru was interested.  
  
"What kind of revenge?"  
  
"Well, he probably wants revenge on you, because you fought and still fight a lot."  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Remember when I used to sit him many times?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Well, I think that I overused the technique too much....That's probably why he wants revenge on us."  
  
"Then, why pair us together?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
"This Sesshomaru always gives good questions." Sesshomaru said as-a-matter- of-factly.  
  
"Not always."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Remember that one time, at (A/N: no, not BAND...sorry) the camp?" 'yep, those were some good times with Sesshomaru.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: yep, flashback in a flashback...maybe we should do this more often)  
  
"Children, now that you are under my care, I have some rules for you." InuTaisho said to five year old Kagome, Kikiyo, and Sango, a seven year old Sesshomaru, and six year old Inuyasha, and Miroku. "First rule-treat each other with respect." InuTaisho glanced at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru "Second rule-NO fighting. Third rule-no name calling Fourth rule" InuTaisho looked at Miroku, "-NO groping. And last, but not least: Fifth Rule-have fun. I will pair you off: Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha you will be in Team 1. Sango, Kikiyo and Miroku, you will be in Team 2. Is that clear?"  
  
"Feh..." was the only reply from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Kikiyo.  
  
"Very well, then. Your first task is to find some firewood."  
  
"What's firewood?" a VERY curious Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"You're so stupid. Even I, your younger brother"  
  
"Half-brother."  
  
"Whatever. Even, I know what firewood is."  
  
"Then, what is it?"  
  
"It's uh, it's..."  
  
"It's a wood that you use to make fire." Said a very hyper Kagome.  
  
"Why, yes, Kagome, you are right." Said InuTaisho and patted Kagome on her head.  
  
"Well, then, let's go in the woods, and find some firewood!" Kikiyo said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++at the woods++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Come on, Sesshomaru, why don't you help us?" Kagome said while picking up some sticks for the firewood.  
  
"That's probably because our Mr. Congeniality probably doesn't want to get his hands dirty."  
  
"For this once, Inuyasha you are right."  
  
"Why you!!!" Inuyasha shoved Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru fell on the ground and hit his head.  
  
"Inuyasha, why bother fighting me? You know that you will lose anyway to me."  
  
"Why, you!"  
  
Then, Sesshomaru heard something move, and he felt something suck his blood. He quickly smudged the thing.  
  
"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I am Myoga the flea" the "thing said." "and you can ask me one question. I will answer you truthfully."  
  
"Do youkai love?"  
  
"Yes, many do."  
  
"Then why can't I love?"  
  
"This is more than one question."  
  
"Answer me, or you will die."  
  
"You can love, but you will find love over time."  
  
"Why can't people love youkai?"  
  
"People love youkai. You just have to find the right person. This will happen like in fairy tales."  
  
"Are fairy tales real?"  
  
"HA!!! I didn't even know that you read fairy tales?"  
  
"Yes, but are they?"  
  
"No, the are just tales, you dummy!!!" Inuyasha was almost really laughing. 'who would have thought, that my OLDER brother would act so DUMB???'  
  
"They can't be real?"  
  
"No, nothing can make them real, Sesshomaru." Kagome said. 'ah, he looks so KAWAII with his adorable face and all.'  
  
"Not even our great father?"  
  
Inuyasha hit Sesshomaru on his head. NOW Sesshomaru was back to his senses.  
  
"What, how, when, where, why? HUH??????????????" A very CONFUSED Sesshomaru said. "What happened. I'm confused." Without thinking, Sesshomaru scratched his head.  
  
'ah, he looks SO ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Kagome thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, but I didn't know what I was doing at that time, and those questions weren't stupid."  
  
Kagome thought for a while. "I guess you are right."  
  
"Well, let's get to business. One of my colleagues in business, is opening a party, and I should bring a date."  
  
"And I guess that I am the date."  
  
"Yes. I will bring you-" Sesshomaru started, but didn't get to finish.  
  
"No need to do that. My family isn't that poor, as you may know. And I can afford my own expenses." Kagome said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Yes, I shouldn't have forgotten this. You are very proud."  
  
"Oh, I never thought that you would notice." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you should dress fancy and appropriate for a business party. I am sure that you can afford it. And I have a proposition."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"You know as well as I do that this is not for real."  
  
"What is not?"  
  
"Girlfriend, boyfriend."  
  
"Yes, I know. But we have our own reasons for doing this."  
  
"Yes, let's call this a game." Kagome nodded.  
  
"To me it already is."  
  
"Very well. Let's keep a LOW profile just as a precaution."  
  
"I agree. We can go out once every week, and that's all. This may be like 'OFFICIAL' dating."  
  
"Well, then let the games begin. And to make a better illusion," Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed Kagome quickly on her lips. Kagome was startled by that 'what did HE just do?' was all that came though her mind. "Well, have to go. Let the games begin. I will pick you up on Saturday evening." Sesshomaru said, turned around, and left a very confused Kagome. Kagome recovered and went home.  
  
"So, Kagome, how was it?" Kikiyo asked.  
  
"Nothing much, I'll tell you later, because I'm tired, but we will have to go shopping tomorrow too."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Kagome went do her room. 'I should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day full of shopping hours.' "Let the games begin. I will win." Kagome went to sleep with a smile on her face. *************************end flashback*********************  
  
"So, you see..." Kagome said finishing her daydreams.  
  
"Well, I think that Sesshomaru wouldn't be disappointed."  
  
"I hope so. Well, let's get some more shopping done for the both of us." Kagome paid for her outfit, and went with Kikiyo to another store.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Another chapter done! Okay, well, I personally don't think that it was that bad, we just had a long day, and well, our imaginations are running VERY low.  
  
YokaiYuki-well, I gave you some ideas  
  
Manjo-Yuki, they were BAD  
  
Wicca-I agree.  
  
YokaiYuki-no wonder you don't have any inspiration for your imagination.  
  
Manjo&Wicca-HUH????  
  
YokaiYuki-what?  
  
Wicca-I never thought that those words were even located in your vocabulary  
  
Manjo-same here  
  
YokaiYuki-whatever  
  
Wicca-wanna watch a movie? I know: let's watch Shrek.  
  
Manjo-sure  
  
Yuki-whatever....I think that you will agree with me that we need some rest from this.  
  
Wicca-well, okay. 1st of all-thank you for the reviews!!!! They sure can cheer a person up...  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Cold-Hearted Nightfox- Thanks! I'm really glad that you like it! ^_^  
  
Raye:SesshyFan-Thanks for the review! I read your new story, and I LIKE it!!! ^_^...Oh, and Yuki is bad, no he's really EVIL ~_~ ^_^  
  
Earthsong-Thanks! I'm glad that you like this. We'll try to update ASAP and AMAP (but only when we get our true imagination back)  
  
Suki-Thanks! We will keep up the good work, or at least we will try to do our best! ^_^  
  
Ra- Thank you for the review! glad that you like this....I will keep going ^_^  
  
JojoBlond-Thanks for the review!!! Glad that you like a lot about the story. Not sure about this chapter....~_~ not much imagination...Well, we'll try to update ASAP just when the right imagination and inspiration get back ASAP ^_^  
  
Blue Demon Dragon-thanks for the review! Glad that you like the story. I'll try to make the chapters As-Long-As-Possible and update ASAP when I can ^_^  
  
Meaghan-thanks for the review! I guess....^_^  
  
Demonswty-thanks for the review! I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^ I'll try to update ASAP! ^_^  
  
Sakura tenvaiga-thanks for the review! Really sorry about the spelling problem. Okay, I MAY keep Yuki, but I'm not sure about that...Oh well, Manjo isn't THAT bad, I think he's okay...from Wicca 2 Sakura tenvaiga, well, g2g!!! Thanks for the review ^_^  
  
############################################################### Okay, not much time left.....Please review! JA NE!!!!  
  
Wicca  
  
*Please push the button below now (an review please)  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	7. Let the games begin part 2

Hello! I am back! Thanks for all the reviews and sorry for such a late update. *checks her schedule* but, this IS week end so, I guess, I didn't update THAT late...well, I guess I did with THIS story...Oh well, sorry...  
  
YokaiYuki-Geez...We know how sorry you are...Oh, by the way, I almost forgot, Manjo won't be joining us right now...  
  
Wicca-He said he had some "plans"  
  
YokaiYuki-I wonder what those "plans" are...There's a rumor  
  
Wicca-What rumor? *Yuki whispers in Wicca's ear* OOOOOOOOOH!!!! Manjo...He'll get BUSTED  
  
YokaiYuki-*smirks* Yep, poor Manjo....So, he won't be joining us now  
  
Wicca-and you're happy?  
  
YokaiYuki-why shouldn't I be? No more my annoying cousin to keep us from the story.  
  
Wicca-Manjo isn't THAT annoying! You are...  
  
YokaiYuki-Whatever...*looks at his watch* We are behind schedule, and since we write one whole chapter in a day, I say that we should get started...  
  
Wicca-We wouldn't have been THAT behind, if only you didn't hide in my closet, LITERALLY...and you wouldn't get out...What did you like it there?  
  
YokaiYuki-NO!!! You had SOO little of your clothes there, that there was so MUCH space!!!!!!!!! And if you didn't have that look promising me death, I would have stayed in my place...you can be VERY scary sometimes, literally.  
  
Wicca-A: I don't have THAT much clothes, okay? B) If you didn't interrupt my IM's, well, I wouldn't have gotten mad...talk about privacy...and C) I wasn't THAT scary...  
  
YokaiYuki-yeah, right.  
  
Wicca-by the way, I thought you liked being in my closet, I mean: you stayed there for a LOONG time! 12:34 A.M. Geez...and for such a long time!  
  
YokaiYuki-whatever, I was so bored, so I fell asleep...  
  
Wicca-sure, uhuh  
  
YokaiYuki-What is that supposed to mean?  
  
Wicca-Well, every time YOU sleep, you SNORE!!!!  
  
YokaiYuki-I do NOT snore...  
  
Wicca-uhuh...next time I should bring my tape recorder over...It has the STRANGEST sounds...  
  
YokaiYuki-Feh...  
  
Wicca-well, let's get back to the story.  
  
-------- -------- -------- ----------- ------------ ----------------- ------ ---------- -------------  
  
Previous Chapter:  
  
"Well, then let the games begin. And to make a better illusion," Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed Kagome quickly on her lips. Kagome was startled by that 'what did HE just do?' was all that came though her mind. "Well, have to go. Let the games begin. I will pick you up on Saturday evening." Sesshomaru said, turned around, and left a very confused Kagome. Kagome recovered and went home.  
  
"So, Kagome, how was it?" Kikiyo asked.  
  
"Nothing much, I'll tell you later, because I'm tired, but we will have to go shopping tomorrow too."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Kagome went do her room. 'I should get some rest. Tomorrow will be a long day full of shopping hours.' "Let the games begin. I will win." Kagome went to sleep with a smile on her face. *************************end flashback*********************  
  
"So, you see..." Kagome said finishing her daydreams.  
  
"Well, I think that Sesshomaru wouldn't be disappointed."  
  
"I hope so. Well, let's get some more shopping done for the both of us." Kagome paid for her outfit, and went with Kikiyo to another store.  
  
***********************************************  
  
*I don't own Inuyasha & CO. That TRULY sucks, but I can deal with that...  
  
*This usually represents actions*  
  
"This represents conversation."  
  
'This represents thoughts'  
  
-This represents actions-  
  
-This may represent that stupid voice inside your head that just WON'T go away. -  
  
Assumption, Hurt, and Love  
  
Chapter 7: Let the games begin part 2  
  
"Tell me again why I am letting you do this?" Sesshomaru said in the dressing room while Inuyasha picked the suits for him.  
  
"Well, I am going to help you look elegant for the party."  
  
Sesshomaru, unseen to Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"This is NOT any kind of ball, Inuyasha. And I can dress myself properly. I do not need to look "elegant." This sounds like a word for a woman."  
  
"Well, sorry, my Lord for making you feel like a woman. To say this-"I am going to help you look GOOD for the party and look GOOD in Kagome's presence.""  
  
"Fine. But, as I said, this is not like dressing up for a ball, hanyou." Sesshomaru said, not even trying to hide his annoyance.  
  
"But, every time you dress by yourself, you dress like for a business meeting." Inuyasha said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Behind the door, Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.  
  
(A/N: yep, I know: this is VERY unusual for our natural Sesshomaru, but in THIS story, don't know if it's true, well, he shows a WHOLE lot of emotions when nobody is watching. Okay...back to the story.)  
  
Sesshomaru signed. 'why do I have that stupid hanyou for a brother?' "Inuyasha, if you didn't check, the party IS more of a business party. So, I SHOULD dress for business."  
  
"Does Kagome know that?"  
  
'Does she?' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "Well, let's get to business. One of my colleagues in business, is opening a party, and I should bring a date."  
  
"And I guess that I am the date."  
  
"Yes. I will bring you-" Sesshomaru started, but didn't get to finish.  
  
"No need to do that. My family isn't that poor, as you may know. And I can afford my own expenses." Kagome said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Yes, I shouldn't have forgotten this. You are very proud."  
  
"Oh, I never thought that you would notice." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you should dress fancy and appropriate for a business party. I am sure that you can afford it...."  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||End Flashback||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
'Yes, she knows, but such pride...she might be definitely more than a human.'  
  
-Of course she is, you dummy-  
  
'Why are you here?'  
  
-I told you that I would be back.-  
  
'No you didn't'  
  
-yes I did-  
  
'No you didn't'  
  
-YES I DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
-As I was saying, she is more than a human-  
  
'Is that so?'  
  
-Yes...she is a miko, and that is more than a human-  
  
'Whatever. Go away, I already have enough problems to face besides you'  
  
-I was here for a little while, and I am NOT such a nuisance!-  
  
'Yes, you are.'  
  
-Am not!-  
  
'If this Sesshomaru says that you are, this Sesshomaru means you are.'  
  
-Oh, well, Mr. High and Mighty, I am THIS SESSHOMARU too!-  
  
'Great, not only am I talking to myself, I am arguing with myself...Go away.'  
  
-Fine, but I'll be back-  
  
'Stupid voice'  
  
"Sesshomaru? Are you in there?" a confused and concerned Inuyasha said while banging on Sesshomaru's door. 'Well, I guess when 1st problem goes away, 2nd problem always finds a way in reach.' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you would not stop doing this to the door this instance, you are going to lose your arms." The banging on the door quickly stopped. "And, yes" Sesshomaru said.  
  
Inuyasha was confused. 'Is making this plan work worth it?' he wondered. "Yes, what?"  
  
"Kagome knows that this is for a business party." Sesshomaru looked in the mirror and nearly screamed. There he was, standing in pants that only reached his knees and a shirt that had it sleeves reaching to Sesshomaru's wrist. 'No wonder the clothes were that uncomfortable.'  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
Sesshomaru opened the door and Inuyasha looked in. Inuyasha burst out laughing.  
  
"If you know what's good for you, you better stop laughing." Laughing quickly stopped as it came. "This clothes are 3 sizes smaller than they have to be."  
  
"Sorry" Inuyasha tried VERY hard to look sorry. This may be the best blackmail I am going to get, so I am not going to take my chances.  
  
"Sesshomaru, wait in the dressing room, while I'll get you the right clothes." Inuyasha said with smirk on his face.  
  
"Fine, but hurry up. I don't have all day."  
  
'This will be fun' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha, using his demonic speed, rushed to another store, bought himself a camera and some film. 'I don't know how much pain this is going to give me, but I think that it's worth it.' He picked out quickly the right clothes for Sesshomaru and in an instant was in front of Sesshomaru's dressing room.  
  
"Ay, Sesshomaru, are these clothes right?" Inuyasha asked trying to sound as if nothing happened.  
  
"Just show them to me?"  
  
"Open the door and I'll do it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't act like a baby! Open the FREAKING door!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Sesshomaru, open the door, or no Tetsusaiga." That got Sesshomaru going.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sesshomaru opened the door, and was met with flashes in his face. Sesshomaru quickly closed his eyes. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly threw the clothes at Sesshomaru and was gone in a second. 'That would be the most wonderful blackmail.' Inuyasha thought while running away.  
  
'Stupid half-breed. I'll make him pay.' Sesshomaru thought while changing in his normal attire. He looked at the clothes Inuyasha left behind. 'Not a bad taste for someone like him. Maybe he will grow up alright.' Sesshomaru paid for his clothes and went outside. 'What am I going to do now?'  
  
-Get her a present-  
  
'You again? Get who a present?'  
  
-Your girlfriend-  
  
'She is not my girlfriend!'  
  
-that's what they all say. What are you going to do with her?-  
  
'I'm going to go with her to a business party'  
  
-so, this is like a date-  
  
'yes, this is like a date.'  
  
-then she IS your girlfriend-  
  
'Whatever...'  
  
-thought so. And admit it: you do feel something for her-  
  
'I feel NOTHING for her'  
  
-Yes, and I am the great Wizard of Oz-  
  
'No you're not. Fine, I feel SOMETHING for her.'  
  
-that's more like it-  
  
'Whatever. What kind of present?'  
  
-Jewelry might be nice-  
  
'Fine. Now go away.'  
  
-But-  
  
'I am not going to repeat myself. I'll pick the present by myself'  
  
-Fine. I'll be back-  
  
'it's what you always say'  
  
-and it's what I always do.-  
  
'Go away'  
  
-Fine, fine, I'll be back.-  
  
'Now that this is over.'  
  
Sesshomaru went to a jewelry store. 'What to pick for her? What to pick for her?' he thought when something caught his eye. It was a silver-gold bracelet that had shapes of what looked like silver crescent moons and little golden arrows. 'I think that she might like that. It will fit her age perfectly'  
  
-yes, you old coot.-  
  
'I am not THAT old'  
  
-then why do you regard her age?-  
  
'I do not'  
  
-do to-  
  
'Do not'  
  
-do to-  
  
'Whatever. Go away.'  
  
-fine, but-  
  
'I know, you'll be back'  
  
Sesshomaru purchased the bracelet and went home 'I hope that she will like it. I am sure that she would like it' Sesshomaru thought with confidence.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((Flashback))()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Oooooo!!!!!" yelled a VERY hyper 5-year old Kagome.  
  
"See, isn't this COOL? This is my true youkai-human form" a 6-year old Sesshomaru said.  
  
(A/n: In this story, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had to be undercover as humans, until they were able to defend themselves)  
  
"Yep!!! Sesshy-chan?"  
  
"What, Kagi-chan?"  
  
"First of all, why do you treat me so?"  
  
"Treat you like what?"  
  
"Well, right now, you treat me so nicely, Sesshy-chan."  
  
"Oh that, well, how would you want me to treat my best friend in the whole wide world?" Sesshomaru said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"I'm your best friend?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "YEY!!!!!!!! You're my best friend too!" hyper Kagome kissed Sesshomaru on his cheek and hugged him. Sesshomaru blushed. Kagome pulled away and looked at Sesshomaru blushing.  
  
"Sesshy-chan! You look so CUTE when you are blushing!" Sesshomaru blushed more. 'I am glad that no one sees me like this except her. It nice that we are alone, I might loosen up a bit. If Inuyasha saw me like this, he would have had a fit.' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
Kagome felt something wrap around her waist. She looked down and patted the fluffy thing. Sesshomaru purred.  
  
"Sesshy-chan! You have a tail!!!!" Kagome said seriously. 'uh-oh...Did it scare her?' Sesshomaru quickly thought. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with a smile on her face. "It is so KAWAII!!!" Sesshomaru let out the breath he didn't notice he was holding.  
  
"Ooooo!!! You have stripes on your cheeks too!"  
  
"yep, Kagi-chan"  
  
Kagome got out of Sesshomaru's embrace to inspect Sesshomaru's changes more.  
  
"You have a pretty crescent moon on your forehead!" Kagome traced through it. "It is so pretty. Now I like crescent moons."  
  
"Is that so?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Why then, Kagi-chan?"  
  
Kagome was still tracing Sesshomaru's crescent. "Well, they remind me of you." Sesshomaru felt warmth on his cheeks. 'Well, I'm glad that I have such a good friend like her. I am NOT going to lose her friendship no matter what.' Sesshomaru thought happily.  
  
"What else do you like, Kagi-chan?"  
  
"I like arrows, because they remind me of my miko training. I like archery."  
  
"Crescent moons and arrows." Sesshomaru said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yep."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()((End Flashback))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
'Those were the good old times.' Sesshomaru thought wistfully. 'Maybe somehow I'll be able to have what I had with her again. Maybe even more. Let the games begin. Here, I might loose everything and gain everything.' Sesshomaru thought. 'Yep, let the games begin.'  
  
***************_______************_______**********_________************  
  
Another chapter well done!  
  
YokaiYuki-yep! And your mom is telling you to get off the computer.  
  
Wicca-all I have to do is to answer the reviews.....  
  
YokaiYuki-hurry up  
  
Wicca-It's not THAT much  
  
YokaiYuki-oh....sorry.  
  
Wicca-for what?...well, of with the reviews. Thanks for the reviews! People that reviewed...  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Waizu Yoru Ame Otome-thanks for the review! Glad that you liked this! I'll TRY to update ASAP ^_^  
  
Guardiun Angel15-Thanks for the review! I am glad that you liked reading this...Yep, I liked the kiss too...Believe it or not, this was Yuki's idea...Well, now you know what happened...I'll try to update ASAP when I can...Adios! ^_^  
  
Demonswty-Thanks for the review!!!! Welcom, I guess ^_^... I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ I'll try to update soon! ^_^ heheheheh....^_^  
  
Ra-thanks again for the review! I am going to keep going...^_^  
  
LadyYome-Thanks for the review! I'll try to update ASAP! But Yuki wants to torture all of you a little by not letting me update ASAP and stealing my password....That Yuki....~_~....Oh well, I'll try to update ASAP and I'll TRY to make the chapters as long as possible, K? ^_^  
  
Sayori-chan: thanks for the review! I'm really glad that you like my work! YEY!!! ^_^ I'll do my best to keep up the good work! ^_^  
  
Sess_kag-Thanks for the review! I'll try to ease your pain by trying to update ASAP ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!! They can make a person feel like $1,000,000  
  
I'll try to update ASAP, so don't worry... ^_^  
  
Okay...I have questions that I think really have to be answered:  
  
1: Should I still put Manjo on? (Yuki says NO)  
  
2: Should I add Shippo to the story? I wonder...  
  
Please answer! It's all up to you ...you have the power!!! ^_^  
  
Well, thanks again for the reviews, JA NE!!!  
  
WICCA  
  
================================================  
  
Please push the button below right now and please review ^_^  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ 


	8. Waiting

Hello again!  Thanks for all of your reviews!  They sure can make a person feel like $1,000,000.  Yep, and I guess no reviews can make a person feel like $0.01.  Oh well-I am VERY sorry for not updating for so long.  But it's not THAT long, I could have not written for ONE MORE MONTH…no…a YEAR…(writers, don't get any ideas about not writing for THAT long.  It would be like torturing the readers *nods* yep, it would be like torture) Well, thanks for your reviews!  Oh, and I am going to put Shippo on, and I'll leave Manjo alone for some time

YokaiYuki-better be for a LONG time

Wicca-well, look whose here.

YokaiYuki-what did you expect?  We have a story to write and finish.  And another story, and make another 3 stories. *looks in his notebook* yep, we are behind schedule.

Wicca-yep, I agree with you…Yuk?

YokaiYuki-Yuki…What?

Wicca-well, I don't know if you knew, but Yuki is a…Yuki is a…

YokaiYuki-Yuki WHAT?

Wicca-well, I was informed that Yuki is a name for someone like me

YokaiYuki-HUH?  
  


Wicca-well, Yuki is a GIRL'S name

YokaiYuki-WHAT?

Wicca-It is…

YokaiYuki-*grumbles*  I can't believe it.  It's impossible, outrageous, preposterous! 

Wicca-Wow.  I never knew you had such vocabulary.

YokaiYuki-Don't write YUKI!!!

Wicca-then write what?

Yokai****-Write something like YokaiYuk…I dunno

Wicca-Fine, Yuk.  I wonder…is that a girl's name TOO?

YokaiYuk-better not be.

Wicca-Well, let's get to the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previous Chapter

"You have a pretty crescent moon on your forehead!" Kagome traced through it. "It is so pretty. Now I like crescent moons."  
  
"Is that so?" Kagome nodded.  
  
"Why then, Kagi-chan?"  
  
Kagome was still tracing Sesshomaru's crescent. "Well, they remind me of you." Sesshomaru felt warmth on his cheeks. 'Well, I'm glad that I have such a good friend like her. I am NOT going to lose her friendship no matter what.' Sesshomaru thought happily.  
  
"What else do you like, Kagi-chan?"  
  
"I like arrows, because they remind me of my miko training. I like archery."  
  
"Crescent moons and arrows." Sesshomaru said thoughtfully.  
  
"Yep."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd Flashbackxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

  
'Those were the good old times.' Sesshomaru thought wistfully. 'Maybe somehow I'll be able to have what I had with her again. Maybe even more. Let the games begin. Here, I might loose everything and gain everything.' Sesshomaru thought. 'Yep, let the games begin.'  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*I don't own Inuyasha & ©  That really sucks, but I can live with that*

Assumption, Hurt, and Love

'This represents thoughts'  
  
*this represents some actions* & -so does this-  
  
-this can represent the stupid inner voice that you get when you talk to yourself (thank god I don't have that one)-  
  
"this represents things said out loud"

Chapter 8:  Waiting

"Kagome?"

"What, Kikiyo?"

"When exactly is Sesshomaru going to pick you up?"

"I don't really know, Kikiyo…He told me that he will call me when."

"So that means that he can call you anytime?  Anywhere?"

"Yeah…What about it?"

"What about it?  WHAT ABOUT IT???  That arrogant a-hole can call you in some unpleasant time.  Like when you are taking a shower or something or you are having a private conversation."  
  
 "So?  I'll make sure that he doesn't and if I am in some kind of that situation, I would make him wait until I wasn't in it."

"SO!  SO!!!  **IS** that **ALL** you can say?  He can call you at **ANY** time, **ANY** time!"  
  
"Well, I'll be ready for any time.  It should be a business party, so it probably will take place in the evening, so I'll be ready, don't worry."

"But…But he should have told you the exact time he would have call you the **EXACT** time and date."

"Geez, Kikiyo, he doesn't have to.  Maybe he doesn't even know the date and the **EXACT** time of the party.  Geez Kikiyo, he will call."

'And it's not like he's my **REAL** boyfriend or something' Kagome pondered.

"He **HAS** too!  That is what **TRUE** boyfriends do!" Kikiyo was outraged. 

(A/N:Guys that are reading this, well-no offense really:  it's just what one of my friends told me, the exact words, because she was mad when her boyfriend set a date without time and called her, well, let's say she wasn't expecting the call.  Back to the story.)

"No, he **doesn't** have to.  People have rights to make choices."  
  
 "A) He **HAS** to, because it's what **GOOD** boyfriends do.  B) He's **not **even **HUMAN** to be considered a person."

"A) **NO**, he doesn't have to.  No one is like Inuyasha, Kikiyo-Inuyasha also likes to do things on time, because…well, he has the ability to because of his super speed, and he doesn't like being slow.  And, because Inuyasha and Sesshomaru **"HATE" **each other, or they want everyone to think that they do, so I think that they would want to act **ADAP**."

"What does ADAP mean?"

"As **DIFFERENT** as possible.  And B) Human, half-breed or Youkai alike:  they **all** have emotions.  Even if youkai don't show it, they have feelings."

"They all do, but not Sesshomaru.  He is Mr. Ice." Kikiyo said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You're wrong.  **EVEN** Sesshomaru has feelings.  If he didn't, he wouldn't have adopted Rin to be his little sister, and he wouldn't have let her go to the camp for two months."

"…But, still, he should have told you the right time.  It's what ALL boyfriends should do!" Kikiyo protested.

Kagome was on the brink to tell Kikiyo that Sesshomaru wasn't **REALLY** Kagome's boyfriend, but closed her eyes instead and said.

"Kikiyo, he doesn't have to.  He can make his own choices and I told you that I am going to be ready, because you know when the times of business parties are."

Flashback

"Kagome, Kikiyo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are going to come over." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Okay." Kagome said.

"Why?  Couldn't they like stay at their mansion or something?" Kikiyo said without trying to hide her displeasure. 'It's okay that Sesshomaru comes over, but **INUYASHA**…That, that **GUY**!  It took me exactly five and a half hours to wash out all the salad green paint out of my hair.  I **HATE** Inuyasha!' Kikiyo thought.

"No, InuTaisho has a business party to attend to."

"Oh.  Can't they stay with a nanny or something?"

"No, because InuTaisho doesn't trust anyone with them. I would feel very sorry for their babysitter.  It's not a good sign when those boys team up with each other for one reason."

Kagome and Kikiyo simply nodded.

"So, when are they going to be here?" a **VERY** curious Kagome asked. 'I am definitely going to repay Inuyasha for painting my hair ugly yellow.  It took me even longer to get my hair clean than it took Kikiyo to get her hair clean.  I can't wait.  Sweet revenge, sweet revenge.' Kagome thought evilly.

"They are going to be here at 8:45."

"Why not sooner?"

"Well, Kagome, most of the business parties are usually at evenings.  I thought that you knew that, since your father used to throw parties at restaurants during the evenings before he left for America."

"I guess I forgot."

"Oh," Mrs. Higurashi said, "Grandpa is going to watch over you six."

"SIX?" came from both Kagome and Kikiyo.

"Don't you remember?  Sango and Miroku are coming over too."  
  
 "Oh.  Why is Grandpa going to watch over us?  You know that he is not very good at it.  Last time the Hyoga family visited us (A/N:  don't really know how to spell it, but it just came in my mind.  And Hyoga family consists of:   Fluffy, Inuyasha, and InuTaisho.  Back to the story), Grandpa tried to put those silly scrolls on them, something about "banishing the evil youkai".  Inuyasha looked like he was to blow up, and Sesshomaru looked as if he was going to destroy Grandpa.  If looks could kill, Sesshomaru's cold look would've done that.  That wasn't a good memory."

"Well, Grandpa is going to watch over you, because I have to do my check up on the baby."

"Well, 8:45 it is."

^^^^^^^^^^^^End Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"See, so you shouldn't worry."

"But…" Kikiyo started.

"No buts, Kikiyo.  It was even **YOUR** idea to side me with Sesshomaru, so I am the one who should criticize people."

"But…But, this was all **Inuyasha's** idea."

"**BUT**, you participated in it, so that also makes this your idea."

"This is unfair."

"I know, but nothing in this life is fair."  
  
 "Shouldn't he call soon?"  
  
 "I don't know, Kikiyo, I don't know.  I think that he will call today.  All we have to do is wait for the call.  Want to play in pool?"

"Sure, only if you are prepared to lose."

"You are going down.  Too bad that Grandpa, Mom, and Souta left to see Aunt Tai in Hong Kong.  This would have been more interesting with Grandpa trying to figure out all our techniques, and whining that we were cheating because of his loss."

"Let's go play.  You are going to buy me a new phone if you lose."

"Sure, only if you are going to buy me a new computer.  Let's play, and let's wait."

***************************************

"Inuyasha, **OPEN THE DOOR**" a **VERY** mad Sesshomaru yelled.  'That brat will pay for what he did.'

-and what did he do?-

'You again…Well, if you don't remember, he gave me the wrong clothes, and he even DARED to take a **picture** of me in those ridiculous clothes, and he left with my eyes hurting.  Oh, and by the way-It was **HIS **fault that I had to get some new attire after all.'

-but you liked doing that-

'No I didn't.  I already have enough clothes in my wardrobe.' Sesshomaru thought of his walking clothed. 'Yes, this Sesshomaru has enough.'

-Well, it's for a good cause-

'For what good cause?'

-Kagome-

'That is **not** a good cause.  I would be wasting **my **time and energy with her.  Just because I **have** to go on the date with her, I decided to take her there.  I have **no** other choice.'

-And I thought that you would have asked her out anyway-

'…'

-I thought so.  You **do ** want to look good in her presence.  At least she deserves that-

'And what is **that** supposed to mean?'

-well, I know about you, but maybe she didn't even want to go out with you.  As you may know, she had **no **other choice too.  Maybe going out with **you** is a waste of **her **time and energy.-

'I haven't thought of that'

-I am sure that you didn't-

Inuyasha's door finally opened, and Sesshomaru was still banging on Inuyasha's door, and unfortunally, Inuyasha received another fist in his face. 'This is getting to be some painful habit' Inuyasha thought flying on floor.

'Go away.' Sesshomaru said to himself (A/N-well, you know what I mean)

-Fine, but I'll be back-

'Whatever' Sesshomaru returned his attention to now moving Inuyasha.

"Half-breed, give me the film."

"What film?"

"The film that you took of me in those awful clothes."

Inuyasha mentally smirked.  'There is **NO** way that he is going to get them.  This is the **BEST** blackmail I had in eight years.  Well, I think that it can compete with Sesshomaru and Kagome together.  This is another reason why they should be together.'

…………………………..Flashaback………………………………………….

"Kagome, Sango, Kikiyo, Miroku, It is very nice for you to come over." InuTaisho said.

"Well, we missed to see our friend." Sango, Kikiyo, and Miroku said together.

"We missed our friends." Kagome corrected.

Sango, Kikiyo and Miroku looked at each other, then to Kagome, and nodded.

"Well, how are they?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"They are fine.  They feel much better. They-" InuTaisho never got to finish.

"Kikiyo!  Kagome!  Sango!  Miroku! **What **are you doing here?" said a **VERY** hyper Inuyasha running down the stairs, **almost** making Sesshomaru, also going downstairs, but **walking**, fall.

Before anyone was able to respond, Kagome said:

"Well, we heard that you guys were sick, and we wanted to check up on you." Kagome finished, rushed to Inuyasha, hugged him, then went to Sesshomaru and gave a **big** hug to him.

"Youkai don't get" Sesshomaru started, but was consumed by Kagome's sweet scent. Sesshomaru inhaled 'this smells **good**' and he inhaled some more.  Kagome started to pull away.  Sesshomaru was about to pull Kagome back to him, but didn't 'It wouldn't look right-wouldn't fit my personality.  Maybe this will happen again, but not in this public.  Inuyasha might be bragging about that.'

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, you must be in bed." InuTaisho said.

"Yes father," Sesshomaru said and went to his bed.

"But DAD, it's only one simple cold.  It's not even contagious." Inuyasha started whining.

"Inuyasha, you must rest."

"**NO**!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said sweetly.

"What, wench?"

"Don't call me wench."

"**WENCH**"

"Fine.  You asked for it.  Let give you taste of your own medicine.  I am very sorry, Mr. Hyoga, but, I have to.  Inuyasha, **SIT, SIT , SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

-THUMP—THUMP—THUMP—THUMP—THUMP—THUMP—THUMP—THUMP—THUMP-

"Thank God that the floor is unbreakable." InuTaisho said with relief.   InuTaisho turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you alright?"

#_#

"I'll take him to bed."  He turned to the "guests".  "Make yourselves at home.  I'll be down in a minute.  You will be able to see Inuyasha when Inuyasha is back to his consciousness.   Kagome, I forgive you this time, but please don't use your technique on Inuyasha when he is sick."

"Sorry, Mr. Hyoga.  Yes Mr. Hyoga."

"That's okay.  And you can call me InuTaisho.  Okay?"

Kagome nodded.

"InuTaisho, I will make some soup, and from what Grandpa says, it will make them feel better."  Mrs. Higurashi said.

"That would be wonderful.  Thank you." InuTaisho went to Inuyasha's room with still #_# Inuyasha.

**************Fifteen Minutes Later**************

Inuyasha walked down the stairs.

"KAGOME!"

"Well look who is here.  **WHAT?**"

"You are going to pay for all of those SITS!"

"Is that so?  Well, maybe I can **sit** you some more?"

-thump-

"Oops…Sorry….As I was saying, maybe I can si-"

"Don't say it!"  
  
 "Okay, okay Inuyasha.  No need to _panick_.  I even promised InuTaisho that I wouldn't "S" you as I did before, because of your illness."

"Whatever."

Mrs. Higurashi appeared out of nowhere.

"Inuyasha, I made some soup just for you and Sesshomaru." Seeing Inuyasha's disgust, she said. "Oh, don't worry, it's not **THAT** bad.  I even tasted it myself.  I'm sure that the soup will make you feel better in no time."

"I don't want to eat any soup!"

"You will, unless you want your father to cut your beautiful, long hair.  You don't want to look like you looked with your previous haircut, do you?"

Inuyasha remembered, and shuddered.

()()(()(())()()()()()(Flashback)(())())()(())()()()(()()()()()(()()

(A/N:  yep, flashback in a flashback…I may do this more often)

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**"

came a very disturbing noise from the bath room in the Higurashi house.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi said wanting to know what woke her up this early in the morning.

Kagome and Kikiyo came out of their rooms.

"He will pay for what he did to our hair again.  Do you have your camera ready?" Kikiyo said professionally.

"Yep, all in place.  We are going to be grounded for a VERY long time." Kagome said regretfully.

"I know.  But, I think that this is worth it.  I mean, what we did even made Sesshomaru chuckle.  **SESSHOMARU**!!!!  So this is worth it."

"I guess you're right.  That was nice to see Sesshy-chan laugh."

"I'm always right."

"No you're not."

"Am"

"Not"

"Am"

"Not"

"Am"

"Not"

"Am"

"What is the square root of 196?"

"13"

"No, it's 14, dummy.  So that means that you're **NOT** always right."

"…Oh well…But we made Inuyasha pay, BIG TIME!!! High five!"

Inuyasha stormed out of the bath room.  Kagome and Kikiyo quickly took a picture of him, and threw the cameras in their rooms.  Both girls burst out laughing.

"Inuyasha, you look like a wet rat.  What happened?" Kikiyo said trying to sound innocent.  There, was standing nearly bald Inuyasha.  All of his hair were cut except for one millimeter.

"You know what happened. You know what happened.  And you'll pay."

Inuyasha, using his youkai speed, quickly ran to the guest room and returned with a BIG hat on his head.   Kagome and Kikiyo started laughing.

"I think that the hat fits you." Kikiyo said.

"Now that's a **REAL** fashion statement!" Kagome rolled on the floor laughing.  "High five!"

"You will pay!!!!  I'm, I'm telling!!!" Inuyasha whined, then ran to tell Mrs. Higurashi.

"What a tattle tale…Geez…But we're **SO** grounded."

"But it's worth it…Inuyasha won't go anywhere without the hat now, or not until his hair grows back.  And the school will start tomorrow!  HA…**_That will teach him about messing with our hair_**."

()()()()()()()())()()(())(End Flashback(())()()()()()()()()()()(()()  
  


(A/n:  Second flashback.)

'It took me six months to grow my hair back.  **SIX MONTHS!!!!**  And I had to take off the hat, because in that stupid school no one was allowed to have hats in the buildings.  And I had to have my yearbook picture done with those hair!!!  Everyone was laughing at me.' Inuyasha grumbled.

"I guess I'll have to eat your stupid soup anyway.  Feh…"

"Now that's a good boy!  Let's go to the kitchen.  Kagome, why don't you take Sesshomaru's soup to his room, he should be there."

"Okay, but why doesn't Jaken take the soup to Sesshy-chan?"

"Well, Jaken is in the hospital from his previous wounds, honey.  And InuTaisho wouldn't want Sesshomaru to kill Jaken, because that little green guy offended you or annoyed Sesshomaru."

"Well, Jaken deserved it.  He called me a wench, a worthless ningen, and all of those other bad words that I don't even have in my vocabulary.  Stupid toad."

"Now, now, Kagome.  What did I tell you?  You should treat everyone with respect.  **EVERYONE**."

"Yes, mother."

Mrs. Higurashi handed Kagome the bowl of soup.

"Now go to Sesshomaru's room and make sure that he eats all of it."

"Okay, but if he doesn't want to eat this?" 

"Tell him that if he doesn't eat this, he will have the same haircut Inuyasha had a couple of years ago."

"Okay.  That sure will get his attention."

Kagome went up the stairs.  She looked in the bowl of soup.  'Eeh.  I wouldn't want to eat **that**.  I know Grandpa meant well, and that the soup might make Yashi-chan and Sesshy-chan feel better, but all of the ingredients.  Eeh.  Dragon's claw, pixies wings, eyeballs-eeeewwww!!!!!  I feel sorry for Sesshy-chan.  But Inuyasha deserves it.'

Kagome knocked on Sesshomaru's door.

"Who is it?" was a **VERY** cold reply.

"Sesshy-chan, it's me.  Open the door please.  My mom sent you some soup that **should** make you feel better, so open the door."

The door quickly opened, and there stood Sesshomaru with a softened look in his eyes.

"Come in" 

"How do you feel, Sesshy-chan?" 

"I feel much better" 'Much better now, since you're here' Sesshomaru thought.  He looked at the bowl of soup in Kagome's hands. "…So, I don't think that I should eat this disgusting broth.  Let me guess-your Grandfather sent this."

"Yep, you know Grandpa.  Well, you **have **to eat this."

"Or what?"  Sesshomaru always liked to challenge Kagome.

"Well, my okasaan said that if you don't, you will have the haircut Inuyasha had a couple of years ago."

"Fine.  I'll give in.  But please open the window, I can't stand any of this smell."

"Okay.  I'll even feed the soup to you, if it makes you feel better, Sesshy-chan."  
  


"Fine.  Do as you wish."  'I might even enjoy this.' Sesshomaru imagined. 'yep, I might'

Kagome quickly opened the window and went to Sesshomaru.  

"Okay, close your eyes, open your mouth, and you know the rest."

Sesshomaru did as Kagome commanded. 'This is disgusting.  But her scent beats it all.'

*******************Fifteen Minutes Later*****************

"That soup was disgusting!" Sesshomaru said after brushing his teeth seven times.

"You can say that again.  I'm feel sorry for you, Sesshy-chan.  Was it that bad?"

"Horrible.  Oh well."

Sesshomaru sat down on his bed next to Kagome.

"I feel kind of tired.  Well, I'm going to sleep for a while."

"Get some rest.  I hope you feel better."  Kagome started to stand up, but quickly, she felt an arm around her waist and was suddenly pulled back.

"Wha-?"

"Sleep"  was the only response she got.

Kagome turned around to face Sesshomaru.  He was already asleep. 'He looks like an angel.  Oh well, let's try to stand up'

Kagome tried, but the embrace was so hard, she didn't succeed.  'Oh well, I guess I have to follow his advice.  If he is mad about that, I'll tell him that I didn't have much of a choice, and that is the truth.'  Kagome lied down, turned her back to Sesshomaru, and drifted of to sleep.

"Kagome!  Sessho-"  Inuyasha opened the door and saw the sleeping Kagome and the sleeping Sesshomaru.  Sesshomaru's arm was securely around Kagome's waist.  Both looked like there was no tomorrow for them.  Inuyasha had a good idea. 'this will be a nice blackmail'  He quickly went to his room, got a camera, returned, and took a picture of the "couple". 'yep, that should be fun.  Goodbye old skateboard, hello new one'

…………………………………End Flashback………………………………………..

'Yep, that wasn't such a bad blackmail.  I got me-skateboard, new wide screen TV, DVDs, a new computer…Geez and even more.  This time I might get me one part of Sesshomaru's company.  No-that's too boring.  Let's see-what will I get…'

"**OW**!!!!  What did you do that for?" Sesshomaru started hitting Inuyasha.

"Half-breed, give me those pictures."

"Fine, only if you will stop hitting me."  Sesshomaru stopped, and Inuyasha gave him the pictures.

"Give me the film."

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru the film.  Sesshomaru started to walk out the door.

"Now that this is over…"

"You know that this process can't be **THAT** easy.  How stupid to you think I am?"   
  
Sesshomaru turned around "VERY"

"Feh…Whatever…You know that I have copies made."

Sesshomaru signed. "What do you want?"

Inuyasha got a dreamy look on his face.

"Let me write my list.  I'm still adding some items."

"Then you will give me the rest?"  
  
 "I don't know…"

"Or you want me to end your stupid, pathetic life, half-breed?"

"Ok-I'll give it over…after you give me what I want."

"What do you want?"

"I'm still thinking.  Hey, shouldn't you call Kagome today?  For the business party?"

"I'll call her in an hour.  Shouldn't you call Kikiyo?  I'm sure that she'll be more than glad to go with you."

"I'm going to call her in 30 minutes.  I wonder what she wears."

"Did you tell her about the party before?"

"No…But, she'll have two and a half hours for an outfit.  And I'm sure that Kagome will help her."

"You better call soon.  You know how much time it takes for a female to shop?"

"I haven't thought of that.  I guess I'll call her right now."

"Yep, I knew that you didn't think of that.  You never think.  Well, see you at the party." 'what a stupid half-breed, he never thinks.' Sesshomaru looked at his watch. 'just a couple of hours before picking her up, and an hour just before calling her.  I wonder how all of this will go.  I can only wait and see.'

_____________________________________________________

Well, this chapter is done!  Yey!!!!  Well done!

YokaiYuk-don't you dare to put Yuki.

Wicca-I wasn't going to do that, Yuki

YokaiYuki-Yuk! **YUK!!!!  YUK!!!!!!!!**

Wicca-fine, fine.

YokaiYuk-good.  

Wicca-this was not bad, don't you think?  All in one day…

YokaiYuk-uhuh…now we have to start a new story.    
  
Wicca-we still have to see on our schedule…we just might have to have time to write another new Kag/Sess pairing…Should we?  I dunno.  I just want to finish my two stories….oh well…

Thanks for all of your reviews!  They can make a person feel definitely better after a person got annoyed by someone or something like that.  Yuk, it's all your fault.

YokaiYuk-wha?

Wicca-you kept watching that Rush Hour II **seven** times in a row!

YokaiYuk-it **is** a good movie

Wicca-yep…whatever.  Well, thanks for your reviews!!!!

************************************

Review Responses:

Waizu Yoru Ame Otome- thanks for the review!  Yep, Sesshy is KAWAII!!! ^_^…I don't even know what Manjo is, it's my friends nickname…Oh well, I will put Shippo in the story. ^_^

Sayori-chan:  Thanks for the review!  I am glad that you like my writing. YEY!!!  Yep, I'll make  the author's notes shorter, by not putting Manjo on.  Thanks for the suggestion, Yuki, no **YUK**, is pleased with the decision. ^_^

Kegs the silver kitsune-Thanks for the review!   Glad that you like this chapter.  I'll try to update ASAP

Guardiun Angel15-Thanks for the review!  Glad that you like the writing…I think that when they were little are kind of KAWAII too…I'll try to update ASAP…Maybe I **shouldn't** update for a whole year….oh well. ^_^

JojoBlond-Thanks for the review!  Glad that you like my writing…I hope that I'll be able to keep this up, and not make the story even more boring…well, I hope that you like my writing and I'll try to update ASAP ^_^

Blue Demon Dragon-Thanks for the review!  Glad that you think that the chapter is good and I'll try to update ASAP  ^_^

Waterdragonmaster-Thanks for the review!  I'll put Shippo on the story.  To Yuki the great ice dragon-thanks, I guess…I'll put Shippo on the story, don't you worry…By the way, who told you that I'm mortal???  ~_~  Never underestimate your opponents…Mwahahahahahahah!!!!!  To Umi-ok…I'll put Shippo on the story, but I'm not sure what his status might be….Yuki, **YUK**, and I are still trying to decide.  Well, I guess you'll find out soon…I'll try to update ASAP  ^_^  
  


Ra-thanks again for the review!  I am going to keep going…I didn't even get started…I'll try to update ASAP, or that doesn't matter and I can NOT update for a whole year???  ^_^

Silver Goddess1-Thanks for the review!  I'm glad that you like it and I'll continue…^_^

Sparrow-chan:  Thanks for the review!  Yep, I'll keep Yuki, **YUK**, (I keep forgetting) on if he doesn't try to annoy me as much as he usually does.  Thanks for telling that Yuki is a girls name, by the way…I shouldn't have told him…he picked the nickname for himself.  I might put Manjo on…It'll be fun to see Yuki's face turn red…I am not going to make Kagome Shippo's mom, so don't worry…maybe stepmom, maybe not…Glad that you like the story.  I'll try to update ASAP.  ^_^

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

More to the setting:

The time in the story right now is more of the Spring Break in High school, and it is ending…And Sesshomaru is more on a vacation from his business company…I'm just beginning, so I still have to figure out more settings for the story…Just that you will be in course  ^_^

Questions for the readers-

1. Is this long enough?

2. This is for you to decide:  Naraku & Kagura matter- a:  She is his daughter  b:  she is his girlfriend  c:  she is his secretary  The decision will be of course made on the reviews.

Well, got any questions about the story?  Ask, and I'll be glad to answer…And please review, because these questions do depend on them.  Well thank you for all of the reviews!  They can make a person feel like he/she won a lottery!!!  Well, I'll try to update sooner…JA NE

Wicca

Please push the button below and review!!!

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	9. The call and the preparations

Hello Everyone!  I'm back!  Missed me?  I wonder…Oh well.  Thanks for the wonderful reviews!  They sure can cheer a person up.

YokaiYuk-Yeah, yeah, yeah.  Are you finished?

Wicca-Do you always have to be like this?  I didn't even get started.

YokaiYuk-Well, you know that we're behind schedule, and we should write about three another stories.

Wicca-I kno…But we'll get it done anyway

Manjo-*appears out of nowhere* I think she's right

YokaiYuk-Where did **you** come from?

Manjo-As a matter of fact, Wicca invited me

YokaiYuk-*glares at Wicca*

Wicca-What?  I thought I told you

YokaiYuk-No you didn't

Wicca-Well, sorry

YokaiYuk-*grumbles*  Well, Manjo, since you're here already, you can stay while me and Wicca continue with the story

Manjo-Yes, Yuki

YokaiYuk-**YUK!!!!**

Manjo-I thought it was Yuki

YokaiYuk-**aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Wicca-well, I was informed that Yuki was a girls name.  I wanted not to tell him, well, he picked that name for himself, and he's mean.  But, from the goodness of my heart, I told him the truth about the name.

Manjo-what did he do?

Wicca-he started to kind of scream.  You should have seen him-I wish I had my video camera with me.  But, that yelling and screaming didn't really count.  You should've seen the look on his face.  It was, as I may say, ***priceless***

YokaiYuk-Feh

Wicca-well, let's get to the story.

Previous Chapter

This is unfair."

"I know, but nothing in this life is fair."  
  
 "Shouldn't he call soon?"  
  
 "I don't know, Kikiyo, I don't know.  I think that he will call today.  All we have to do is wait for the call.  Want to play in pool?"

"Sure, only if you are prepared to lose."

"You are going down.  Too bad that Grandpa, Mom, and Souta left to see Aunt Tai in Hong Kong.  This would have been more interesting with Grandpa trying to figure out all our techniques, and whining that we were cheating because of his loss."

"Let's go play.  You are going to buy me a new phone if you lose."

"Sure, only if you are going to buy me a new computer.  Let's play, and let's wait."

***************************************

"What do you want?"

"I'm still thinking.  Hey, shouldn't you call Kagome today?  For the business party?"

"I'll call her in an hour.  Shouldn't you call Kikiyo?  I'm sure that she'll be more than glad to go with you."

"I'm going to call her in 30 minutes.  I wonder what she wears."

"Did you tell her about the party before?"

"No…But, she'll have two and a half hours for an outfit.  And I'm sure that Kagome will help her."

"You better call soon.  You know how much time it takes for a female to shop?"

"I haven't thought of that.  I guess I'll call her right now."

"Yep, I knew that you didn't think of that.  You never think.  Well, see you at the party." 'what a stupid half-breed, he never thinks.' Sesshomaru looked at his watch. 'just a couple of hours before picking her up, and an hour just before calling her.  I wonder how all of this will go.  I can only wait and see.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*I don't own Inuyasha and ©.  That really sucks, but I guess I can try to deal with it

Assumption, Hurt, and Love

'This represents thoughts'  
  
*this represents some actions* & -so does this-  
  
-this can represent the stupid inner voice that you get when you talk to yourself (thank god I don't have that one)-  
  
"this represents things said out loud"

Chapter 9:   The call and the preparations

"Ha!  Kikiyo, no offense, but you **really** suck in this game." Kagome said from the pool table after winning nine games in a row.

"But you cheated!!!!!" Kikiyo started to whine.

"_Kikiyo_."

"Huh?"

"You're starting to sound like Grandpa."

"**No**"

"Yeah, you do-you even started to whine like him."

"Gosh, Kagome.  But, you cheat!"

"Kikiyo, I don't cheat.  I got skill."

"And you're saying that I don't!"

"…no comment."

Kikiyo started to get a little upset.  "Well, a person has to be bad at something and really good at something else.  Example:  me-bad: pool; good: archery Example:  you- bad: dating; good-pool, archery"

"I am **not** _that_ bad at dating, Kikiyo!"

"uhuh…How many dates did you go on?"

"More than you can think of.  How many boyfriends did you have?"

"You know, one and only-Inuyasha.  I got a good guy, so I don't have to even switch him with someone.  Unlike you, I think that you went on fourteen dates with six guys?"

"Fifteen dates with seven guys, not counting Sesshomaru."

"See, that's my point.  Me and Inuyasha had, well, you can say that there are 365 days in a year, and there are twelve months in that year, and we go out twice every week, and there are 52 weeks in a year, then we go out 104 times a year, and we've been together for the longest time.  You do the calculations."

"You're confusing me, Kikiyo."

"Fine, I'll explain it to you in the simple way-we go out for about 104 times a year sometimes even more.  You said fifteen dates and seven guys.  So this should be like three dates with one guy and two with the rest?"

"Yeah."

"Who had dated you three times?"

"Excuse you!  **Those guys** didn't dump **me**.  **I **dumped **them**.  Oh, Kouga and I dated three times, but I got tired of him calling me "my woman" and picking up fights for me."

"I think that was kind of sweet of him.  You know that he used to like you **a lot**, I think that you broke his heart."

"I'm sorry, but- Kouga and I:  never meant to be"

"How do you know?"

"I just do…I'm a miko, remember?"

"So, you're telling me that you've trained your senses too?"

"Yes, but not entirely.  You remember that I still have trouble controlling my powers."

"Oh."

"By the way, don't think so bad for Kouga.  He was the only one I offered my friendship to after the break up." 

"Oh…Well, still-he liked you very much, and you still hurt his feelings."

"Yes, I know, and-"  Kagome never got to finish, because she was interrupted by Mrs. Hirugrashi's voice in the door way."

"Kids!  I'm home!"

Kikiyo looked at Kagome.  "Race you."

"You're on." The girls raced down the stairs.  Kagome jumped, landed, and that made her the victor.

"No fair!" Kikiyo whined.

Kagome smirked. "Sorry Grandpa."

"Kagome, that is no way to speak with your cousin, and you must now jump from the stairs.  You could've broken your let."

"Sorry, mom.  So, where is Souta and Grandpa."

Kikiyo added. "Shouldn't you still be there for one more week?"

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Kagome. "Souta and Grandpa are still at Aunt Tai's in Hong Kong." Then she turned to Kikiyo. "Yes, and no-I should be there, but InuTaisho called and invited me to some business party that is going to take place today."  
  
Kagome and Kikiyo looked at each other. "Today?"

"I thought you knew, Kikiyo-didn't Inuyasha call you, so that you can prepare?"

"No.  He didn't."

*ring* *ring* (A/N: goes the phone…Back to the story)

"I'll get it!" Kagome said.

"How could he not call me?  Maybe he's cheating, so he would go with someone else.  How could he?" Kikiyo started to whine yet again.

Kagome returned with the phone.  "Speak of the devil.  Kikiyo, this is for you." Kagome handed the phone to Kikiyo, and Kikiyo took it without a second thought.

"**Inuyasha**"  

"uh…Hi, Kikiyo."  Inuyasha started to get a _little_ bit nervous. 'That's good that I'm on the other line.  If I talked to Kikiyo in person, she would've strangled me.  Should've called earlier, should've called earlier, should've called-'

"Inuyasha?  Are you there?"

"Yes, Kikiyo.  I'm here."

"Were you even listening to what I said?"

"…"

"Oh, so that's it.  You're not even interested to listen to me, while your _new_ girlfriend kept you busy.  How could you?  I thought I could-"

That took Inuyasha unexpected. "**Wow,** wow, _wow!!!_  Slow down, Kikiyo.  What in the world made you think that I got another girlfriend?"

"Well, you didn't call me earlier."

"I called you now, didn't I?  And I was going to call you earlier, but I…I _helped_ Sesshomaru to get dressed."

"Oh."

"Well, the party is going to start in three hours, so I think that you need to go shopping."

"Why didn't you inform me earlier?"

"I…I helped Sesshomaru to shop."

"I still don't believe you.  But I forgive you this time.  Bye."

"See ya.  I'll pick you up."

Kikiyo hung up.  "hey!  Kagome!"

"Wha???"

"We must go to the mall to search for a business party dress for me."

"Sure.  Let's go.  Sesshomaru just called me while you were talking to Inuyasha."

"Well?"

"He told me about the time of the party and that he will pick me up.  He's not as cold as everyone may think he is."  
  


"So, you're saying that you are falling for the guy."

"NO!"  
  
 "Kagome"

"Maybe."  
  
 "Kagome"

 "I said maybe.  I don't know.  I could never ever fall for him.  We're never meant to be-just like me and Kouga.  I could try to be his friend, but nothing more than that."

"How do you know that nothing more will be with you?"

"Well, first of all, he has a bigger life span than I do.  Second of all, back when we were kids, we were nothing more than friends."

"Ye-ah…Uhuh, and the rest of the gang thought that you were boyfriend and girlfriend-you looked after each other, spend the most time with each other.  By the way, how did the two of you break up?"

Kagome sighed.  "It's not that important.  We just did-grew up, and went on with our lives."

"But…" Kikiyo started.

"Kikiyo, I don't really want to talk about it.  There are still some things that I have yet to figure out."

"Okay."  'I guess she's still hurting after all of these years.  That so called *friendship* must have meant a whole lot to her.' Kikiyo thought sadly. 'Poor Kagome.'

………………………Flashback……………………………………….

(A/N:  to be more exact, this is Kikiyo's flashback)

Kikiyo stood at the balcony in the Higurashi house.  It was raining. 'I hope that Kagome gets home safely.  Poor Sesshomaru, poor Inuyasha, poor InuTaisho, poor Mrs. Hyoga.  I can't believe that a day ago I played with her, ate her cookies and all, and now she's gone' Kikiyo's eyes started to water. 'Poor Hyogas.  I hope Kagome helps Sesshomaru somehow, while she's there.  Inuyasha and InuTaisho left to identify the body, and Sesshomaru was left alone.  Poor Sesshomaru, it must be hard on him, because he lost his mom twice, and so with Inuyasha and InuTaisho.  It must be hard on all of them.' Kikiyo looked at her watch. 'Well, it's been fifteen minutes since Kagome went and I miss her already.  I hope-'  Kikiyo's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door slam.  Kikiyo rushed to the noise and saw:

"Kagome!  What are you doing here?  Shouldn't you be at Sesshomaru's?  Why are you soaked?  Shouldn't someone have given you a ride back home in this kind of weather? Ka-" Kikiyo stopped when she noticed that Kagome was crying.

"Kagome, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me"

"I said that nothing happened."  Kagome rushed to her room Kikiyo heard a door slam, Kagome throwing herself at her bed and crying.

"I need to know what happened.  I wonder if it had to do something with Sesshomaru."

*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*

Kikiyo yelled "I'll get it!" and went to answer the door.  She quickly opened the door and saw a _very_ soaked Sesshomaru.

"S-s-sesshomaru-sama.  What are you doing here?" Kikiyo started to get nervous.

"Is Kagome here yet?"

"Yes she is."  Sesshomaru stepped in and walked to Kagome's room, leaving a very confused Kikiyo.  Without a second thought, Kikiyo closed the door and decided to listen.

"Kagome.  I know that you're in there, open the door." Sesshomaru commanded, but softly.

"No." was the only reply.

"Kagome, open the door."

"No" was yet the only reply followed by sobs.

"Look.  Kagome, I know that you-"

Kagome opened the door.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru said full of emotion.  Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then sighed.

"Well, so am I." She said then quickly closed the door in Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru went downstairs (A/N:  Kagome's room is upstairs). He looked at Kikiyo.

"Don't ask any questions." Kikiyo simply nodded.  "Well, when you can, tell her that I am sorry for all what I said.  I never meant to say those things to her, and I never meant to hurt her in any way.  Tell her that if she forgives me, she should call me." Kikiyo simply nodded, then gathered all her courage.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru opened the door. "What does it look like I'm doing?  I'm leaving."

"But it's raining.  You should stay here until its finished raining."

"I'll be fine.  I even need a walk."  Sesshomaru said while going outside.

"But-" Kikiyo started but didn't get to finish, because the door gently closed in her face.

**************************30 minutes later************************

Kagome walked down the stairs. It already stopped raining 15 minutes ago.  "Kikiyo, is mom back yet? Her plane is due today, and she has yet to hear the news.  Where is Grandpa and Souta?"

"No, she isn't back yet." Kikiyo looked at her watch. "She is due in ten minutes, and Grandpa and Souta went to pick her up.  I stayed here to watch over you while you were sleeping."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed the rest after whatever happened between you and Sesshomaru.  By the way, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it.  I'll tell you someday, but not now."

"I understand"

"Kikiyo?"

"Yes?"

"When did he leave?"

"Sesshomaru left right after the talk with you."

"But it was raining." Kagome lowered her head and looked at the floor, because of the guilt.

"He said he needed a walk.  Oh, he said the he didn't mean to say those things that he said to you, for he never meant to and never meant them."

Kagome raised her head up.  "Did he say anything else?"

"He said that he was sorry."

"Oh…Anything else?"

Kikiyo tried hard to remember. 'I should've written it down.' she thought.

"No.  Nothing that I remember."

"Oh.  Kagome, are you feeling well?  You don't look so well."

"I'm feeling just fine."  Kagome smiled, but the smile quite didn't reach her.

"Well, I'm going to sleep for some more, okay?"

"Okay."  Kagome retreated to her room.

'Poor Kagome.  Whatever happened to her, must've been very hard on her' Kikiyo thought. 'And mom yet has to find out.  Mrs. Hyoga was like a sister to her.  Poor Kagome, poor Sesshomaru, poor Inuyasha-it should be hard for him to lose his mother, poor InuTaisho.'  Kikiyo retreated to her room.

……………………………End Flashback……………………………….

'Poor Kagome' Kikiyo pondered, but was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a hand in front of her face.

"Kikiyo???  Are you there?"  Kagome started.

"Huh???  What, when how who? HUH????"

"Quit daydreaming.  We are going to the mall to pick you and mom a outfit for the party.  Sesshomaru, InuTaisho, and Inuyasha will pick us up in" Kagome looked at her watch. "Exactly two and one half hours.  So we have to hurry.  Let's go."

***********************2 hours later***********************

"Wow!  Mom!  Kikiyo!  InuTaisho and Inuyasha are going to be drooling over you.  You guys look _stunning!!!_ You are going to put any guy over heels."  Kagome said.

"Well, we can say the same about you, Kagome.  I think that even Sesshomaru going to lose his cold expression after looking at you."  Kikiyo stated.

"You look beautiful, Kagome and so do you, Kikiyo." Mrs. Higurashi said while making her hair.

"Thanks" came from both Kagome and Kikiyo.  

"Well, we have about one half an hour left.  Let's relax for a while.  Do you girls have any ideas?"

"Well, we can eat…" Kagome suggested.

"Why?  There should be plen-ti of food at the business party."  Mrs. Hirugrashi asked she never was at a business party before.

"Well, from what we experienced, mom, well-the only good food the might have there is caviar, but the rest is snails."

"Oh.  Well, let's go eat."

"Okay.  The Hyogas are going to pick us up soon, so we must be prepared."  Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"And we are.  All we have to do is to get our shoes on and we're ready, so you don't have to worry." Kikiyo said.

"I guess you're right.  Everything is prepared.  Now how about some cake?"

"Yey!" the girls cheered and went with Mrs. Higurashi to the kitchen.

Another chapter done!  Yes!  I'm proud of myself!  I know that the flashback was kind of sad, but something like that just had to happen.  Please don't kill me!!!  I am very sorry ~_~

YokaiYuk-you should be.  But I still don't see the point of you doing the story.  You didn't even listen to my ideas, all you listened to was Manjo

Wicca-are you jealous?  

YokaiYuk-NO WAY!  

Wicca-It's just that Manjo being here is quite rare, so, I listen to him when I can.  Or you want his visits to be more often?

YokaiYuk-**NO**

Manjo-Why, Yuki, I'm hurt

YokaiYuk-**YUK!!!!**

Manjo-Okay, okay, Yuk

YokaiYuk-Feh.

Wicca-guys, guys, quit fighting the dog fight.

YokaiYuk&Manjo-the _what_ fight?

Wicca-the dog fight…you know, JF said that since girls have cat fights, guys have dog fights.

YokaiYuk-whatever

Wicca-well, you want to go watch a movie?

YokaiYuk-Rush Hour 2

Manjo-Over my **dead** body!

YokaiYuk-*evil smirk*  that can be arranged.

Manjo-how long do I have?

YokaiYuk-ten seconds

Manjo-*stands up and starts running*

YokaiYuk-six, five, four

Wicca-ten

YokaiYuk-nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three

Wicca-six

YokaiYuk-five, four three, two one.  Ready or not! Here I come!!! *stands up and looks around* Now where did he go?  I see him! *chases after Manjo*

Wicca-*shakes her head*  Some guys-you can't live with them, and you can't let the help you with your stories.  Well, thanks for the wonderful reviews!  They sure can cheer a person into writing! ^_^  
  


Review Responses:

Waizu Yoru Otome:  thanks for the review!  I'll try to update ASAP, when I can, glad that you like reading this story so far.  ^_^

Blue Demon Dragon: thanks for the review!!!  I'll try to update ASAP. ^_^ You just have to wait a little bit more for Rin and Shippo to appear.  You just have to wait a little longer. I'll put Rin and Shippo in the story later, so don't worry  ^_^

Ancient Angel of the west:  thank you for the review!!!  Well, I'm glad that you like it so far, and glad that you think that this is funny.  ~_~  Well, this chapter was kind of sad, but I'll try to make it funny on the next chapter (if me and Yuk don't forget) I'll try to update when I can  ^_^

Frozensakurablossems:  thanks for the review!  Glad that you like the story.  I'll keep writing, don't worry, but when I have the chance.  I'll do my best to update ASAP! ^_^

Guardiun Angel15: thank you for the review…okay, I'm not going to not update for a year…hmph….maybe I'll not update for, let's see….**_FIVE YEARS_**…just kidding…I'll try to update ASAP and that's a promise, and I don't break my promises.  Well, I think you will have to wait just a little bit more for The Business Party…Yuk and I still have to think about the events that are going to be there…maybe we'll put it in parts…maybe not-you may never know…I'm truly glad that you like reading this story!!!!  YEY!!!! ^_^

Sakuratenvaiga-thanks for the review!  Well, I guess, I'll make Kagura and Naraku together…maybe, maybe not…you may never know…Yuki/Yuk and I have some plans for Kanna in the story, so don't worry…well, as I said:  I'll try to update ASAP and I'll keep writing no matter what, so don't worry.  Peace ^_^

Waterdragonmaster-thanks you very much for the review!  Well, I guess that Yuki-chan and Umi-chan have a right to idolize Sesshomaru.  Many people like Fluffy!!! ^_^  Well, I'll try to update ASAP ^_^

Demonswty-thanks for the review!  Well, I'm glad that you like the story so far.  So far, it was/is funny (that's for you to decide) but I guess the flashback was kind of…sad…I'll try to make it funny in the next chapter, though.  Well, I hope that you like reading the rest of what I have for the story!  ^_^

Well, thanks for all the wonderful reviews (all those who reviewed)!!!  They sure can cheer a person up into writing, or urge the person to write ASAP.  (I wasn't able to get to the computer until now).  Sorry if I depressed you with the flashback, I'll try to make the other flashbacks better.  Well, right now it's 3:09 A.M. (April 11, 2004), so I need to get my sleep.  Well, as I said thanks for the reviews and please review!!!    JA NE!!!  
  


Wicca.

PS: some questions for the readers that need to be answered by them

Okay, I can say that I got focused more on Kagome&Sesshomaru and on Inuyasha&Kikiyo pairings.  I think that I should focus more on Sango&Miroku, don't you?  Or it doesn't matter 

2. Well, I think it's going to take me longer to the Business Party as planned-most of the previous chapters took place in one day.  Should I try to hurry up or I should keep the steady pace?

Well, the story's progress depends on your reviews!  So, please review!!!  ^_^

Please push the button below (see the one on the bottom?  The bottom to your left?  Yep, that's it)  now ^_^.  And please review…good comments or the comments that might help me to improve the story, I'll be glad to get them.  So, please review!  Pretty please? ^_^

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	10. Business Party part 1

Hello!  I'm back…And thanks for the reviews! sorry for not updating for so long…but to tell you the truth, my writing this right now is *looks around* all clear *whispers* **_Top Secret_**.  Since I'm still living with my parents, they have some power over me…Now I can't even get online *shakes her head*  Right now…I guess I should be doing homework…

YokaiYuk-yep, you naughty, naughty girl *shakes his head*

Wicca-and you naughty, naughty boy!

YokaiYuk-Why?

Wicca-'cause you should do that homework with me.  Those were the conditions

YokaiYuk-oh…well, let's start writing while we still can

Wicca-good idea

==========================================

Previous Chapter:

"Well, we can eat…" Kagome suggested.

"Why?  There should be plen-ti of food at the business party."  Mrs. Hirugrashi asked she never was at a business party before.

"Well, from what we experienced, mom, well-the only good food the might have there is caviar, but the rest is snails."

"Oh.  Well, let's go eat."

"Okay.  The Hyogas are going to pick us up soon, so we must be prepared."  Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"And we are.  All we have to do is to get our shoes on and we're ready, so you don't have to worry." Kikiyo said.

"I guess you're right.  Everything is prepared.  Now how about some cake?"

"Yey!" the girls cheered and went with Mrs. Higurashi to the kitchen.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*I don't own Inuyasha & ©  ~_~  But I can try to deal with it

'This represents thoughts'  
  
*this represents some actions* & -so does this-  
  
-this can represent the stupid inner voice that you get when you talk to yourself (thank god I don't have that one)-  
  
"this represents things said out loud"

Assumption, Hurt and Love

Chapter 10:  The Business Party  part 1

(A/N:  Yep, I know that many of you think _Finally…_ Let's begin)

-Buzz-  -Buzz-  -Buzz-

"I'll get it!" Kagome yelled from the kitchen.  Kagome quickly ran to the door and opened it.  There stood the Hyogas.  

They all looked handsome.  All had black suits.  InuTaisho had black and gold tie, Inuyasha black and red, and Sesshomaru black and silver.  Each one of them looked at the time when Kagome opened the door.  Each one of them had a gold watch.  Kagome opened the door, got their attention, they noticed her, and just…stared, well Sesshomaru just stared, but InuTaisho's and Inuyasha's jaws…dropped….but InuTaisho quickly closed his..

Kagome got annoyed. 'Yes…just what I need:  to have people just stare at me…just like in the mall…all those guys…Oh Kami…I thought the Hyogas knew better, but still…oh well-let's get this over with'

"InuTaisho, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, how nice to see you.  Well, you know, we could stay here all day, but we might be a little late for the party if we do that."

Sesshomaru was the first one to regain himself.  He quickly gave a kiss on the lips to Kagome and said. "May we come in?"  Kagome felt warmth on her cheeks.

"Yes.  Mom and Kikiyo will be down in just a moment.  Make yourself at home."

InuTaisho and Inuyasha slowly walked in, still staring at Kagome, but Inuyasha's mouth was still opened.  Sesshomaru walked in and looked at Inuyasha and so did Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you know that you could catch flies, if you keep your mouth opened like this." They both said the exact words, with the exact cold tone, at exact time.  As a result, Inuyasha's mouth opened even wider. 

'What a baka of a half-brother I have.' Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

'I wonder if his face will lose some features…' Kagome got a closer look at Inuyasha's face.

"What are you doing?" 

"Well, Sesshomaru, what does it look like I'm doing?  I'm inspecting his face…I wonder what will happen if I do this?" Kagome scratched her head.

"Do what?"  seeing Kagome's evil smile made Sesshomaru feel really sorry for Inuyasha. 'Whatever she has in mind, it's not good.'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said innocently.

Inuyasha finally closed his mouth and just stared.  "What?"

"You know that it's not nice to stare…and we got an unbreakable floor just like InuTaisho got for you at your house."

Inuyasha gulped.

"So, I guess it is not going to hurt for me to do this…"

"No!  Do not **please**!!!"  
  


~_~ "**Sit-**"

-THUMP-

"down, Inuyasha, I just told you that it's not nice to stare at a person…I was just explaining the **sit-**"

-THUMP-

"uation…Gee, Inuyasha, I wasn't going to do you any damage and I wasn't going to think of the **sit-**"

-THUMP-

"uation, but I guess, that _poor doggie couldn't just stay of the floor_" Kagome started to pet Inuyasha's little doggie ears.

"Ahem…" Sesshomaru made his presence known right behind Kagome.  Kagome jumped unexpectedly and ended up in Sesshomaru's arms.

"…Sorry…and ahem what?"

"You know that I'm an Inu-youkai, so don't insult the dogs…"

"Sorry, but you know what I meant, Sesshomaru."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Sesshomaru?"

Kagome lowered her head. "Why do you want to know?"

"You used to call me all the other nicknames."

"So?"

Sesshomaru looked at the ceiling.  "Well, I kind of miss them"

Kagome squealed with delight and hugged Sesshomaru.  "So we're friends now!"

"K-kagome…I need…air…"  Kagome quickly let go.  

"Sorry…So, are we friends now?" Kagome asked full of hope after Sesshomaru carried her to the living room bridal style and put her gently on the couch while sitting next to her.

Sesshomaru thought for a moment.  I hope that she says yes for the question I give her.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was raining.  Sesshomaru walked down the street to his "house". 'I hope that she forgives me.  I never meant to do what I did and I never meant to yell at her.  She just tried to help…I never should've said those things'  Sesshomaru reached his destination and opened the door.   'I need to take a shower, I'm wet' he started to go to the bathroom, but then stopped.

"What if she calls me, and I'm not there?"  he went to his room and sat next to the phone.  "I wish that I didn't do what I did."

******************Flashback***************************

(A/N:  I thought I told all of you that I'll do this more often…oh well, back to the story)

-RING- -RING- -RING- (A/N:  goes the phone)

"Sesshomaru, will you get that?"  InuTaisho said from his library.  

Sesshomaru went down stairs and picked up the phone. 'Why do I feel like I'm my father's secretary?'

"Hyogas"

"Is Mr. Hyoga there?"  was a very worried voice.  Sesshomaru could hear sirens in the background.

"It is he."

"Can you tell me your first name, then please?"

"Sesshomaru."

"I need to speak with Mr. InuTaisho Hyoga.  Tell him that this is urgent." 

"Hold on."  Using his demonic speed, Sesshomaru was instantly in his father's library.  "Father, there's a phone call for you, they said that it's urgent."  

"I'll get it.  What line is that?"

"Line five."  Sesshomaru walked closer to his father's desk while his father picked up the phone.

"InuTaisho Hyoga speaking."

(A/n:  Sesshomaru only hears his father speaking….just letting you know)

"Mr. Hyoga, can you go to the Tokyo Morgue?"  

InuTaisho paled.  "What happened?"

"I am sorry to say that, but it seems that your wife, unfortunally, she died in a car accident.  We need for you to identify the body."  InuTaisho dropped the phone.  "Mr. Hyoga?  Are you there?"  InuTaisho regained his stability, and picked the phone.  "I'll be there."

"What is it, father?"

"Your stepmother died.  Inuyasha and I will go to the morgue to identify the body." Tears started to form from InuTaisho's eyes and Sesshomaru's started to fill with tears.  "You will stay here, if someone calls."

"Yes, Father."

InuTaisho grabbed his jacket and umbrella.  "You know what Sesshomaru?"

"What, father?"

"You must not get really close to humans."

Sesshomaru's first thought was 'Kagome.  He's wrong…why?'

"Why?"

"They die and leave you broken."

Sesshomaru lowered his head. "But youkai die too."

"Only when they truly do not want to live anymore.  I will never forget your mother, I still do love her, remember that.  And, humans-even if they want to live, they don't have a choice.  Remember:  never fall in love with a human.  They would die, leaving you all alone.  To think that I could try and love again" InuTaisho said and then he was gone. 

And InuTaisho wasn't there when Sesshomaru's first tears in eight years fell.

Sesshomaru quickly got to the phone and dialed the numbers that first came in his mind.

"Higurashi."  Was a voice that he needed most to hear.

"Kagome, could you come here please?"

"yes, Sesshy-chan, what's wrong?"

"What, I can't ask you to come over anymore?"

  
 "Look, I know you better than anyone, tell me"

Sesshomaru told her about what happened.

"I'll be right there." Kagome said and quickly hung up.

----------------------------Fifteen Minutes Later--------------------

-KNOCK-

Sesshomaru quickly opened the door. He was really glad to see Kagome standing in front of him.

"Sesshy-chan, you're crying.  Let's get you to bed."  Kagome helped Sesshomaru to his room and to his bed.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I just needed to talk to someone, I guess.  Thanks"

"That's what friends are for…to help each other in the tough times.  I'll be always there for you, I promise."  Kagome hugged Sesshomaru and he returned the hug. 

-"Remember:  never fall in love with a human.  They would die, and leave you all alone."- the words echoed in Sesshomaru's mind.

"I'm sorry, Sesshy-chan." Kagome said quietly.  Somehow, that got Sesshomaru mad.  He pushed Kagome away, making her fall on the floor.

"I do not need your pity.  A human, no less.  A stupid human"

"Sesshy-chan."

"Never call me that!" Sesshomaru yelled coldly.  His youkai rage began to take over 

(A/N:  Kagome and Fluffy are small children, so you know how small children can get…really emotional)

"But, then what should I call you?"

"Call me Sesshomaru."

"But I thought that we were friends."

  
 "Exactly.  We **_were_** friends"  Tears started to form in Kagome's face.  But then Sesshomaru started to cry.  "Stupid humans, they will always leave you"

Kagome started to reach for Sesshomaru, but from his instinct, he quickly hit her with most of his strength.  Kagome flew across the room and hit the wall.  Sesshomaru's rage was instantly gone.

"oh, Kami, let her be alright." Kagome's limp body began to move.  Sesshomaru started to reach for her, but she only whimpered.  She touched her right cheek and felt a cut there.

"Please, _Sesshomaru_ do not come any closer."  Sesshomaru backed away and Kagome stood up and quickly ran downstairs.  Sesshomaru began to run after her, but then he heard the door slam.  He went to the window and saw Kagome running away.

"Kagome, I'm sorry…it's just that humans:  they will always leave you."  'I need to get her back' he thought, very determined

******************End Flashback*************************

(A/N:  2nd one…back to the story)

Thirty minutes passed and no call from Kagome.  Sesshomaru turned on the radio

And here are some lyrics that the children sent us for yesterday's music and the winning people are the ones that sent the lyrics:

_Girl:  Boy…_

_Boy:  I just can't take it anymore_

_G: Boy…_

_B:  My love for you exists no more_

_G:  Why?_

_B:  Many things between us changed_

_G:  How?_

B:  Through a certain stage 

'Kagome, please forgive me, I'm sorry' Sesshomaru thought.

G:  What? 

_B:  I met someone and I began to change_

_G:  Who?_

_B:  I met my true self and began to bend_

_G:  What?_

_B:  That's why our "love thing" has to end_

_G:  I don't understand_

_B:  Girl…_

_G:  I don't want to know_

_B:  We still can be friends, but "lovers" no more_

_G:  But why, have you been so cruel to me, why do you want for me to flee, out of your out of your heart, out of your soul?_

B:  Just listen to me:  thinks are for the best, we must give this a rest…Goodbye Good Job Kids!  And now for another music- 

Sesshomaru turned of the radio.  And he began to wait more.

InuTaisho went in, and opened Sesshomaru's door.  Inuyasha cried himself to sleep, and he decided to check on Sesshomaru.  He looked in Sesshomaru's room and saw Sesshomaru's sleeping form near the phone.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~End Flashback~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.  "Do you forgive me?"

Kagome was puzzled.  "Forgive you for what?"  Sesshomaru traced the cheek where was the cut.  "For what broke our friendship before?"

Kagome hugged Sesshomaru.  "I forgave you a long time ago"  Sesshomaru pulled back.

"How long?"

"It was just a day after the fight"

"So why didn't you call me and tell me?"

"Call you?"

"I told Kikiyo to tell you that if you forgave me, you'll call me."

"She didn't tell me."  Seeing Sesshomaru's I-am-going-to-kill-her  look she quickly added.  "Maybe she forgot… you know Kikiyo."

Kagome and Sesshomaru heard noises at the door.  "Well, I guess that we should go."

"We'll talk about the boyfriend/girlfriend thing later."

"Sure.  Now let's go."

They joined the group.

Mrs. Higurashi stood by InuTaisho's side wearing strapless silk black dress.  Any other person would have looked normal in that dress, but she looked truly beautiful.  She also had 3" black shoes that fitted her outfit perfectly.  

"Did I tell you that you look like a goddess, Yukina?" InuTaisho complimented.  Mrs. Higurashi blushed. "You have no idea.  Thanks"

Kikiyo stood next to Inuyasha wearing a silk black tiered gown that had diagonal ruffles and graceful bell sleeves.  She had  "Frolic" ankle strap shoes that had rhinestone buckles on each side, they had 3" flat back heel.

(A/N:  Yuk was doing all the clothes for now, so if it's confusing, please don't blame me)

"And you look wonderful, Kikiyo…"  

"Why, thank you, Inuyasha."  Kikiyo kissed Inuyasha on his cheek.

"Did, I tell you how beautiful you look?" Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome blushed. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Just for you, Kaggie-chan"  Kagome was happy that Sesshomaru used her nickname and without thinking kissed Sesshomaru full on his lips.  After realizing what she actually did, she blushed a _very_ deep shade of red.

"Gomen…I guess I was too happy that you used my nickname after all the years."

"I'm going to use it all over again…And-" Sesshomaru kissed Kagome back full on the lips.  "No need to be sorry"  Sesshomaru turned to the rest of the group who didn't see what happened, because Mrs. Higurashi was looking at InuTaisho, and he looked back at her. Inuyasha and Kikiyo were looking at each other.  "You know that we are going to be late if we stay here longer."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with annoyance.  "Yep, it always has to be you…the one to spoil the moment.  Let's go."  Everyone went in the limos.

+++++++In the limo+++++++++

(Well, Sesshomaru's limo..)

"Kagome, I have something for you…"   Sesshomaru gave the case that had the silver/gold bracelet, necklace, and earrings (A/N:  Sesshomaru bought all the collection of the jewelry for Kagome) to Kagome.  Kagome opened the case and her eyes widened with delight.

"Thank you!!!  Thank you!!!"  Kagome squealed.

"I thought you would like it."  Seeing Kagome's puzzled face he added. "I know that you like the crescent moons and arrows."

"I thought that you forgot"

"I never forget"  seeing Kagome's small evil smile he added.  "things that I find important."  He chuckled, seeing Kagome's disappointment.

"It's nice to hear you laugh like that."

"It's nice to laugh like that."  'To forget everything…always around you'

Kagome blushed and looked outside.  The limo stopped.  "I guess that we have reached our destination"  

"I guess we have"

Sesshomaru got out of the limo, and opened the limo door for Kagome and helped her to get outside.

"Why, thank you, Sesshy-chan"

Sesshomaru only smiled, and it was his real smile.  InuTaisho, Inuyasha, Kikiyo, and Mrs. Higurashi soon joined them.

"Well, let's go inside." Inuyasha said.  Then they heard:

-WHAM!!!!-

"You **HENTAI**!!!!"

"But Sango, I couldn't resist myself."

Sango stormed outside, followed by Miroku running after her.  "That lecher"  she saw the rest of the group standing there and sweat dropping anime style. 

 "Oh, Kikiyo, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Mrs. Higurashi, InuTaisho, good evening!" Sango smiled sheepishly. 

Everyone replied with a hello.

Kikiyo and Kagome said at the same time "Sango, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, you know that Miroku's uncle is in business and all."

"Yeah…"

"Well, he too was invited for this business party, but he couldn't go and Miroku went instead of him…and I guess I agreed to be his date…no one would go with him, so I felt sorry for him in a way…now I know why"

"Didn't you always know?" Kagome said  looking at now standing next to Sango Miroku.

Sango turned a very deep shade of red.

"Well, I felt very sorry for him and all."

"Well, are we going to stay here all day, or we're going to go inside?" Inuyasha again didn't try to hide his being annoyed.  Everyone just nodded and went inside.

The room was full of people, Miroku, Sesshomaru, InuTaisho and Inuyasha said a couple of hellos to the people they knew and decided to go to their table that was reserved for them.  When they were close to their destination, Kagome and Kikiyo suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?"  InuTaisho, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I sense something approaching us, and whoever it is, it's-" Kikiyo began.

"Evil"  Kagome finished.

Now everyone was worried, because when they said something about someone being evil, it was no joke.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned around.  

"Naraku"  they both said with distaste and confusion.

____________________________________________

Well, another chapter done!!! Yey!!!  Sorry, I can't type more…I'm tired…well, thanks for all the reviews, and we'll try to update ASAP

YokaiYuk:  yep, what she said

Wicca-you know, I'm beginning to be annoyed by you.

YokaiYuk-Well, you can't throw me out.  And I can't do it in my house….I can't use the computer.

Wicca-1st of all:  we should do this together and 2nd of all:  I wasn't the one who blew up the computer.  *shakes her head*  Talk about experiments.  I thought Fred told you not too add too much of the powder.

YokaiYuk-feh…

Wicca-whatever…

Review Responses:

Waizu Yoru Ame Otome:  thanks for the review…glad that you like the chapter…I'll try to update ASAP ^_^

Sayori-chan:  *tears start to form* yep, I think that it was kind of sad too…oh well, well, now it's for the better, ne?  Thanks for the review, and glad that you like the story so far…I'll try to update ASAP ^_^

Sakura Tenvaiga:  Thanks for the review…you know what?  I'll try to put the ideas in progress…I'll try to update when I have the time ^_^

Blue Demon Dragon:  Thanks a bunches for the review!!!!  Yep…I felt really sad too…well, now you know what happened…^_^

Suki:  Thanks for the review!  Glad that you like my writing so far…I'll try to update ASAP ^_^

Demonswty:  Thanks for the review!!!  Glad that you like it so far….well I did tell you all what they were wearing, didn't I? *snaps her fingers*  I did….hehehe…well, I'll try to update soon, so don't worry…^_^

Thanks a bunches for all of your reviews!  They do keep me going on with the writing…Well, please review.  JA NE

Wicca

Press the button bellow please right now…see the one that says go?  Please press it…^_^  
  


\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	11. The Business Party Part 2

* * *

Hello everyone! Missed me? I wonder….sorry for not updating for SO long…well, not as long as I haven't updated my 1st fic….geez…I need to update that story…shrugs Oh well, the school is going to be over soon-two weeks left of all the torture…finally…so I will be able to update even more often. 

YokaiYuk-you mean **we** will update more often

Wicca-I didn't forget about you, Yuki.

YokaiYuk-DO NOT CALL ME **YUKI!!! YUK!!! IT'S YUK!!!**

Wicca-shakes her head Well, you don't have to be such a baby about it, you know…you picked the name for yourself, therefore, you are Yuki

YokaiYuk-Yuk

Wicca-Yuki

YokaiYuk-Yuk glares daggers at Wicca

Wicca-rolls her eyes Here we go again gives a gold glare at Yuk if only looks can kill Yuk shudders Wicca shakes her head But they don't….Oh well, peace for now-we have more important things to do than this childishness…

YokaiYuk-I am not a child

Wicca-Yes you are…

YokaiYuk-I'm older than you are

Wicca-mentally you are an idiot

YokaiYuk-don't we have a story to finish? A chapter to update?  
  
Wicca-I'll let you get away this time. Let's get to the story…

* * *

Previous Chapter: 

"Well, are we going to stay here all day, or we're going to go inside?" Inuyasha didn't try to hide his being annoyed. Everyone just nodded and went inside.

The room was full of people, Miroku, Sesshomaru, InuTaisho Inuyasha said a couple of hellos to the people they knew and decided to go to their table that was reserved for them. When they were close to their destination, Kagome and Kikiyo suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" InuTaisho, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"I sense something approaching us, and whoever it is, it's-" Kikiyo began.

"Evil" Kagome finished.

Now everyone was worried, because when they said something about someone beign evil, it was no joke.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned around.

"Naraku" they both said with distaste and confusion.

* * *

**I do not own Inuyasha & ©. That is in a way unfair, but I can try to live with it.**

**If you have some problem with this fic, or find anything that is offensive, please do not report me, but either email or tell me through a review about what is wrong, and we will try our best to make the problem dissolve **

* * *

Assumption, Hurt, and Love 

Chapter 11: The Business Party part 2

"Naraku" InuTaisho said with distaste   
  
A man with dark long hair, mysterious eyes, and in a dark violet suit with a dark violet tie approached the group. Kagome and Kikiyo winced.

"Well, hello to you too, InuTaisho."  
  
"What are you doing here?" InuTaisho grew very serious and cold.

"Why, like you, I was invited too. You can say that this world is small" Naraku shrugged

"Too small" the Hyoga members said in unison. Naraku noticed Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yukina, we meet again." Naraku smirked and offered his hand. Everyone just stared at Mrs. Higurashi-no one knew that Naraku and her knew each other.

Mrs. Higurashi's face was full of distaste. "Yes, unfortunately we do meet again. It was a long time, Naraku." Mrs. Higurashi said coldly and didn't offer her hand to make the handshake.

Naraku quickly withdrew his hand. "It was too long. All these years." Naraku's eyes somehow were full with longing if you would have looked in them, that is.

Naraku noticed Kagome and Kikiyo. "Ah, these beautiful young ladies must be your daughter, and niece." Naraku began to approach them, but was quickly blocked by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Naraku backed off. He looked at the Hyoga brothers as if he was hurt. "I just wanted to see the daughters of my friend." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha growled.

Mrs. Higurashi stepped in. "We were never friends Naraku, and never will be. I just want you to remember that. Never. And you will not harm anything or anyone that is important to me. Again." She said coldly. "I won't let you."

Naraku only smirked. "So, you still have that fire in yourself as I remember." He looked around and saw some woman waving at him. "Ah, that should be Kagura." He looked back at the group and quickly grabbed Mrs. Higurashi's hand. He kissed it before Mrs. Higurashi could do anything.

"Until next time, Yukina."  
  
"Naraku, there wont be a next time again."  
  
"But you can't avoid me all the time. I know where you live" Naraku smirked.

"But I can try. Remember what I told you, Naraku, because if you do, that will be good for you."  
  
Naraku only smiled. "I will consider this…Until next time, Yukina." Before Mrs. Higurashi could say anything else, he quickly walked away.

InuTaisho approached Mrs. Higurashi. "What was that all about?"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi only shrugged. "That's long history. I don't really want to talk about it. Maybe not now." She turned to where Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kikiyo and Kagome were standing. "How are the girls?"  
  
Kagome's and Kikiyo's faces were flushed. "We are fine now that he's gone." Kagome smiled weakly.

Everyone looked at them with concern. Kikiyo shook her head. "We are fine, really. So why don't we go to our reserved table, or we can stay here all day, you know?"

Everyone just nodded and began walking. However, Sesshomaru stood very close to Kagome, his eyes full of concern. The same was in Inuyasha's case, but he stood very close to Kikiyo.

When everyone was seated in their places, Sango was the first one to speak.

"Kagome, Kikiyo, was Naraku really evil? That evil?" her voice was full of concern and worry.

Kagome and Kikiyo looked at each other.__

_Kikiyo, what do you think?  
  
I don't really know Kagome, I mean-he seemed evil to me and his aura is strong…but this is the first time I sensed someone like that._

_Me too. So, what should we say?_

_I don't know. Let's just say that we kind of overreacted, that he was really bad, but not THAT evil and that this happened probably because of something we ate _

_Good idea. Now let's close our mind portals._

(A/N: if you want to know, Kagome and Kikiyo communicated telepathically. Just to let you know)

Kagome and Kikiyo shook their heads. "No…He wasn't that evil. I mean, he is kind of bad, but not that bad." Kagome began to grin sheepishly. Everyone just shrugged and their worry was gone. Everyone's except Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's, that is.

"It must have been something that we ate, and it probably gave us the upset stomach." Kikiyo assured. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha just nodded, but it was obvious that they were not convinced.

Kagome looked at Mrs. Higurashi. "Mom, how do you know Naraku?"  
  
"Me, your father, and Naraku used to work together. He used to call himself Onigumo. He was okay back then, but then, something happened to him, and he…changed. Then he left us, and this is one of the rare times I saw him through all of these years." Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Well, enough of remembering the past. This should be a party, so let us have some fun and let us dance!"

"Yes, but I have one question." Kikiyo quickly said.

"Go on Kikiyo."  
  
Kikiyo turned to Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and InuTaisho "Well, how do you guys know Naraku?"

InuTaisho was the first one to answer. "Well, you see, Naraku was trying to make us sell all of our companies to him. He wanted to take over them…and he didn't succeed. Of all the nerve, when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still little, Naraku used to stalk them and even to kidnap them. However, their security was wonderful, and Naraku didn't succeed."

"Didn't you report him or something?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice was full of concern. 'If he harms anyone, he will pay.'

"We did once, but Naraku always found out how to get out of the situation. I swear that that, that creep can even make a compromise to the devil." Inuyasha stepped in. 'If he is a threat to Kikiyo and Kagome, we need to be careful. I won't let the things that happened to the people I care about repeat.'

"Unless Naraku is the devil himself." Sesshomaru stated coldly. 'He will die if he even puts one single hair on Kagome out of place.' Sesshomaru growled. Just to calm him down, Kagome, who was sitting next to him, put her little, gentle hand on his knee. The growling quickly stopped, and Sesshomaru was calm again.

"All of you should watch out for Naraku." Miroku stated after being truly quiet.

"How do you know?" Inuyasha stated with annoyance.

"Well, you know the technique that I use? You know, the Wind Tunnel?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, Naraku cursed my father with it. There was a time when Naraku and Father were partners. Naraku was working behind father's back, and Father found out. There was a fight, and Naraku pulled out a gun and shot Father in his hand. It was meant for his head, but Father was quick and all. Naraku cursed Father with the thing-every year, the hole will grow, and suck in everything in its path. It would be passed from generation to generation."  
  
"Didn't your father do something, like press charges." Sango got worried and concerned.

"Yes, he did, but as you said: Naraku can even make the compromise to the devil himself. Also, after that, father was too grief-stricken. One day, he forgot to put the concealment charm on his arm, and he was approaching mother with open arms."  
  
"Was she sucked in?"   
  
"No. She was approaching father, but then saw what was happening and all. So, she held to the wall for her life. Unfortunately, the kitchen knife was getting sucked in too, and with the extreme force it went flying into mother's heart. Father quickly found the charm, and placed it on the cursed arm, but it was too late. She lived only for two minutes and then she died. What she told father was: _Take care of yourself and our son. It is not your fault of what happened, so do not blame yourself for this. Another thing: I love you._ Then, she smiled, and she died." Miroku's voice grew quieter and quieter "But, Father, he blamed himself for all of it. He, as I said, was too grief-stricken. He was arrested for murder in first-degree, and he didn't even care. Not a while later, he died."  
  
Kagome's, Kikiyo's, Mrs. Higurashi's, and Sango's eyes were watering. "Miroku, we are so sorry. It must have been painful for you to even discuss this." Kagome said, and patted Miroku on his shoulder. That gave Miroku an idea.

"Well, I had to tell this to someone, Lady Kagome. But still it hurts very much just to talk about it. And you can ease my pain." Kagome sweat-dropped.   
  
"Eh…how?"  
  
"By bearing my child." 

-SLAP-

Miroku had a **very **red hand mark on his face.

"That lecher. Even in these situations, he…he…AH!!!" Kagome grumbled, took Sesshomaru's hand, and pulled. "Let's dance" the music was beginning. Sesshomaru could only nod, and then followed. Everyone except Sango and Miroku followed their lead.

Miroku grinned at Sango. "Sango, will you dance with me?"  
  
"No"

"Yes."  
  
"No"  
  
"Please? I really want to dance, but only with you."

Sango sighed. "Fine, but if you will have some wandering hands on my butt **again**, you will regret it dearly." Miroku took Sango's arm, and they headed for the dance floor. The group was complete and everyone was dancing.

> > > > Kagome and Sesshomaru danced for a long time. "Sesshy-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Kaggie-chan?" 

"I'm kind of tired and thirsty. Can we go sit down now, please?"  
  
"Sure, you go ahead, and I will get us some champagne."  
  
"Thanks" Sesshomaru quickly kissed Kagome full on the lips.

"Anytime." Before Sesshomaru was able to retreat, Kagome caught his wrist.

"So, are we officially girlfriend/boyfriend?" Kagome asked innocently. Sesshomaru only smirked and kissed Kagome on the lips again.

"Of course. Didn't you notice?" Sesshomaru tried to sound hurt. Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru laughed. "Go ahead and I'll soon join you." With that, he left.

> > > > > Kagome began to retreat to the table, but then, she sensed something bad. Before she could quicken her pace, something or someone caught her by her wrist. 

"May I have this dance with such a charming, beautiful woman."

Kagome smiled a little and politely said. "I am sorry, but I promised this dance to my boyfriend, and I do not feel so well." 'well, this is the truth. Anytime I am close to this guy, I do not feel so well.'

Naraku smirked, and forced Kagome on the dance floor. "I insist. After dancing with me, I am sure that you will feel better, and I think that your boyfriend wouldn't mind to share." Before Kagome could say something, Naraku and her were dancing a slow dance. 'Sesshomaru, please come here. I need your help.' Kagome pleaded. Unfortunately, the Fates weren't in her favor at that time. Sesshomaru was no where to be seen. The dance finally ended, and Kagome began to retreat. But, she was stopped.

"Not so fast, darling." Naraku forced Kagome into a dark, deserted corner of the building. 'Sesshomaru! Where are you?' now, Kagome was terrified.

Then, Naraku forced his lips on hers. Kagome's eyes began to glow a very dark black. 'no one except Sesshomaru can kiss me in such a way, and especially not Naraku. No one except Sesshomaru.' Kagome felt a sudden surge of power coming from her body. She touched Naraku on his chest, and felt the power flow.

Naraku screamed, but there was a barrier created around him and Kagome, and no one heard him. Naraku's clothes, and flesh began do dissolve as Kagome touched them. He was still screaming when Sesshomaru appeared.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru's voice was full of worry. Kagome heard it, and was brought back into her normal mode. She suddenly felt very tired. She looked straight, and saw a very terrified face of Naraku. She looked on her side, and saw Sesshomaru's worried face. The last thing that she heard before unconsciousness took over was Sesshomaru's 

"Kagome"

and Naraku's terrified

"**_Midorik_o**" 

* * *

Chapter done! Yes! 

YokaiYuk-Finally. I am tired

Wicca-then go away

YokaiYuk-I was planning to watch Rush Hour 2 after this story

Wicca-stares at Yuk as if he was the stupidest person in the whole entire universe Okay, you watched Rush Hour 2 almost twenty-five times!  
  
YokaiYuk-so?  
  
Wicca-**so? SO???** Don't you think that this is a little bit **too** much?

YokaiYuk-no

Wicca-whatever…go watch Rush Hour 2 another 100 times 

YokaiYuk-feh…as a matter of fact, I will…good-bye

Wicca-good riddance….Well, sorry for not updating for so long and for making such a lame chapter…you know, there are some times when a person gets a lot of inspiration, but then, a person loses all of it…this is what happening to me and Yuk… Oh well, we will try to make the story better. 

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews! They really can cheer a person into writing! 

Review Responses:

Waizu Yoru Ame Otome: thanks…glad that you liked the previous chapter…The Wicca (and Yuk_i_) Productions are at your service. Well, glad that you liked the previous chapter, but I think that this one was kind of lame…don't you? Well, we'll try to update ASAP. 

Sayori-chan: glad that you liked the chapter…yep, they are friends, or now I can say-more than friends. grabs a tissue yes, the flashback was sad…We'll try to update ASAP 

Cold Hearted IceQueen: yep, Naraku is in the story, but we still need to figure out what kind of a role will he have…don't worry, we'll continue…no matter what it takes 

Sakura Tenvaiga-glad that you liked the chappie…yes grabs a tissue this was sad sniff well, glad that you liked the chappie…Yuki is glad that you liked the clothes….we'll try to update ASAP and make other chapters better 

Guardion Angel15: Hello…Wuzz up? Me..nm, but the ever so beautiful ceiling…but then there is the sky, moon (because right now is 11:24 P. M.) and the atmosphere…did I ever mention the ozone layer? Anyhow-I'm really glad that you liked the previous chapter…yes…they kissed does a happy dance I'll try not to update for **so** long, but you should not give the flames here…give the flames to my school-now we have tests and all…they're torture…. But, the school will end soon, and we'll be able to update sooner! Take care 

Demonswty: yep, I updated and told what they were wearing…or Yuki did…maybe next time I shouldn't….hmmmm…I'll try to update ASAP, so don't worry about it 

Hiro mishima-well, I'm glad that you liked the story so far…not sure about this chapter though…we'll update ASAP, so don't worry   
  


Blue Demon Dragon: does a happy dance I'm glad that Kagome and Sesshomaru are friends too….There might be a fight in the later chapters…and we'll try to make it good, but not really sure how good…oh well, until next time.   
  


JojoBlond: glad that you liked it so far…we'll try to keep it up!   
  
Sorata-chan: yep, the flashback was really emotional…very…they are friends again! does a happy dance (don't worry about getting extreme…this happens to me sometimes too ) well, I'll try to update ASAP always, but maybe I'll have to wait until the end of school…oh well 

* * *

Thanks for all the great reviews! They can sure cheer a writer into writing! Until Next Time! Ja Ne 

Wicca

**P P B B N **(**P**lease **P**ush the **B**utton **B**elow **N**ow)

V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  


V  
  
V  
  
V


	12. Understanding the facts part 1

Hello people! I'm really back! Missed me???? Maybe, maybe not…who knows…sorry for not updating in a long while, but…I didn't have much time and I guess I got to be too lazy….

YokaiYuk: you got that right…

Wicca: well, unlike you, I completed all my chores, and I didn't say "I'll do them tomorrow" but unfortunately, my chores appear every day…-shakes her head- oh, and when are you going to do your chores?  
  
YokaiYuk: -shrugs- I'll do them tomorrow

Wicca: -rolls her eyes- that's what you _always_ say…

YokaiYuk-no I don't

Manjo: yes, you do –nods- all the time

YokaiYuk-so do you

Manjo & Yuk: -glare daggers at each other-

Wicca: Ahem…

Manjo& Yuk: what

Wicca: well, now that I got your attention, I'll tell you about this chapter. You guys will write it this time: both of you, while I am going to watch some movies.

Manjo&Yuk: But…

Wicca: -glares daggers at both- No buts…you didn't help me much during the last chapters, so I think I can take a small vacation

YokaiYuk-but we helped you some

Wicca: -rolls her eyes- I wonder what's your definition for the word "help"…well, I'll "help" you a little bit, but that's all…this chapter is up to you…let's get to the story

* * *

_Previous Chapter:_

_'Not so fast, darling." Naraku forced Kagome into a dark, deserted corner of the building. 'Sesshomaru! Where are you?' now, Kagome was terrified._

_Then, Naraku forced his lips on hers. Kagome's eyes began to glow a very dark black. 'no one except Sesshomaru can kiss me in suck a way, and especially not Naraku. No one except Sesshomaru.' Kagome felt a sudden surge of power coming from her body. She touched Naraku on his chest, and felt the power flow._

_Naraku screamed, but there was a barrier created around him and Kagome, and no one heard him. Naraku's clothes, and flesh began to dissolve as Kagome touched them. He was still screaming when Sesshomaru appeared._

_"Kagome!!" Sesshomaru's voice was full of worry. Kagome heard it, and was brought back into her normal mode. She suddenly felt very tired. She looked straight, and saw a very terrified face of Naraku. She looked on her side, and saw Sesshomaru's worried face. The last thing that she heard was before unconsciousness took over was Sesshomaru's_

_"Kagome"_

_and Naraku's terrified_

_"Midoriko"_

* * *

**-I do not own Inuyasha…-sob- that sucks, but I can deal with it…**

* * *

_"This represents things said out loud"_

_'This represents thoughts'_

_-This represents action-_

_-This may also represent that annoying inner voice that you may have that won't just go away-_

__

* * *

**Assumption, Hurt, and Love**

**Chapter 12 : understanding the facts part 1**

Kagome woke up in a white room. She was lying on her side on some bed with white sheets and next to it was a table with beautiful flowers that gave off the most wonderful scents. There also were gift baskets and boxes that said 'Chocolate'. She was confused and tried to remember of why she was in the place. She tried but then she stopped, because her head began to hurt very much. The sun was up and the day already was going on.

She tried to remember. 'well, I know who I am, what I am, and how old I am and I remember everything except last night…I think…wait…maybe I was drugged…and someone decided to bring me here to torture me…no, then the place would be dark, and there would be knives and things like that.' She sat up. 'no, definitely no place for torture…if it was, then I would be chained.'

"Where am I? Am I in heaven???" then, she felt pain in her head again. 'No heaven would give you these horrible headaches' she decided to rub her head, but found no hair anywhere. Kagome paled. 'no…no…this can't be…no' she began to shake her head 'maybe I died, and then was reborn again, as a man…and I don't have any hair! Or maybe someone shaved my hair off! All those years of hair saloons, trying to tame every knot are wasted! All for nothing! Nooooo!!!!' Kagome's expression was like she was about to cry.

"**No**…this can't be." She saw a mirror and stood up from the bed that she was occupying. She walked up to it and saw that her head was covered with yellow looking bandages, and she also wore a really big white dress with sleeves. She then began to remember the things that happened to her last night. She remembered Naraku trying to kiss her and her getting mad, then her trying to purify him, and Sesshomaru, and then falling unconscious. 'Maybe Sesshomaru didn't get to me in time, and now Naraku captured me, and maybe he mummified me. He is a real creep'

"**Aaah!!!!"** Kagome began to inspect herself in the mirror. 'well, someone did a pretty good job on bandaging my head.' She touched her head and then brought her arm to her nose. "Eeew…" 'this really stinks whatever it is…I'll probably have to wash my head for an hour' Kagome's headache came back from a small vacation. "Ow…I guess I'll have to get back to bed, and then figure out where am I, and what am I doing here, and why am I here…"

Kagome yawned while walking up to her bed, and lying down on her side. She was about to doze of to her dream world when she felt something slide around her waist.

"_Eeeep!!!!"_ Kagome closed her eyes and was expecting the worst: a snake. And boy, was she afraid of snakes. **"Get it off of me! Get it off!!!!!"** She began to slap the "thing" with all her might. The result was that the "thing" tightened it's grip around her waist.

She wanted to fight "it" even more, but then she stopped and felt warmth on her cheeks when the thing was off, and when she heard a familiar voice.

"Could you calm down? You don't have to be so dramatic." Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru rubbing his really pink arm. Kagome's embarrassment was replaced with anger.

"**I was not being dramatic!!!** Imagine this: you wake up in an unknown place, find yourself wrapped up like a mummy, and have a headache, and then you lie down for some rest when you feel something slide around your waist…It could have been a snake!!!" Kagome's face was flushed. She said all of that in one breath.

Sesshomaru only smirked. "Wrapped up like a mummy, huh? Mummies have everything wrapped up with bandages. And you always think the worst…Inuyasha was right when he told me that you are a complete "_Drama Queen_." I guess I shouldn't have made him "accidentally" run into a tree"  
  
Kagome felt her anger rise. "I am not a Drama Queen!!!!!"  
  
"Are too"  
  
"Am not"

"Are too"  
  
"Am not"

"Are too"  
  
"Am not"

"I see that your headache is gone"  
  
"Yes it is"

"Are too"  
  
"Am not"

"Are too"  
  
"Am not"

"Are too"  
  
"Am not"

"Are not"  
  
"Am not!!!!"  
  
"Okay, you are too"  
  
Kagome smirked for her "victory" "Yes, Sesshomaru, that's right, _I am_!" Sesshomaru only smirked. "Wha? **No I'm not**!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "Well, you said that you were…"  
  
Kagome felt her anger rise again. "you tricked me!"  
  
Kagome's anger instantly disappeared when she felt Sesshomaru hug her. "You know that you worried me back there."  
  
"I was worried myself…I really wanted to make that creep miserable after he kissed me." Sesshomaru growled, but Kagome still continued. "By the way, what happened to him anyway?"

Sesshomaru's expression hardened, and that made him hug Kagome even tighter. "He got away right after you lost your consciousness." He heard Kagome's silent "no"

"Don't worry, he is not going to get to you. I promise you that." Sesshomaru put his chin on the top of her head and began to inhale her scent expecting her nice, sweet scent. He felt the scent, but something really stinky overpowered it. "Umm…Kagome?" He heard a muffled "yeah?"

"You need a bath" Kagome quickly pulled away with a sour look on her face.

"Tell me about it." She felt a little bit disappointed. 'well, you weren't expecting him to proclaim his undying love to you and ask you to marry him and have his children.' Kagome mentally slapped herself for that comment. 'Kagome, you hentai!!! Probably having Miroku around was just too much! Girl, you two are still in high school!!!! Which by the way should start again in about two weeks…And maybe he doesn't feel the same way you think you feel…he's only your boyfriend…many things may happen…for the good and for the bad…' She looked at Sesshomaru that now had a worried look on his face.

"Um, Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Where am I?"

"In the hospital, where else???" Sesshomaru had a comical expression on his face. He heard all the gibberish that Kagome was speaking of and found it quite amusing.

"Well…um…don't worry about that…." Kagome's look on her face was "priceless"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so" Sesshomaru gave Kagome another bear hug.

"I was so worried…When the doctors got to the place, you already lost a lot of blood. And when they finally got you to the hospital and examined you, they said that you had a very serious head injury, and that you may never ever wake up again. That you may die." Sesshomaru's expression when he looked at Kagome contained pain, sorrow, worry, and something Kagome could not place.   
  
Kagome hugged him, and that made him hug her back and hold on to her tight. Kagome giggled. "Silly, it's not like I'm going to disappear." She smiled at Sesshomaru and felt her eyes water.

"I felt awful. I couldn't even think about what will happen if I won't see you, see you smile, hear your laugh, your voice, hold you, kiss you. I just couldn't bear to lose another person that is more important to me than life itself."

That statement earned a gasp from Kagome. 'I guess he cares about me…**a lot'**

Flashback

A little Kagome and a little Sesshomaru were walking near the shrine, hand in hand.

"And in the story, the princess was taken away by the evil monster, and then her knight in shining armor came to her rescue." Kagome continued. "I really liked it, and I guess it's really hard to be a princess and a knight in shining armor."  
  
Sesshomaru smirked a little. "Kaggie-chan. It's not hard."

"Oh yes it is- a princess has to be really pretty, of a high status, and she gets captured by a monster! And a knight in shining armor…well, he has to be handsome, strong, brave, of a high status too, and he has to beat the monster up! And he has to care about the princess more than he cares about herself" Kagome said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Out of nowhere, a little Inuyasha appeared with a water gun…

"Kagome! You will finally pay for what you did to my hair! For in this gun is blood!!!" Inuyasha sprayed some of the liquid on the ground. Kagome shrieked and hid behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru got out of Kagome's grip, went to the spot and sniffed.

"Don't be a fool, hanyou! This is only red paint!"

Inuyasha smirked. And began aiming at Kagome who hid herself behind Sesshomaru again. "No ordinary red paint. You see, it's a masterpiece! Miroku helped me make the long lasting paint that doesn't wash of for a month…**A whole friggin month!!!!!!** And Kagome, you will have the paint all over your hair, and over your face…" He pulled out his other water guns. "And you will finally be all the colors of the rainbow!!!! A smudged rainbow, that is…" Inuyasha began to shoot at Kagome. He would have hit his target in bull's eye, but Sesshomaru, using his demonic speed grabbed Kagome and quickly put her to sit on a branch of a very high tree so that Inuyasha couldn't see. Then, he retreated back to the battlefield.

Inuyasha began to look around. "Wheredideverybodygo????"

He put two of his guns down, because he had to much in his hands and _thought _that no one was there…Sesshomaru took his chance and grabbed the guns. 'Green and yellowish brown mixed with purple and pink…Nice colors for Inuyasha…I wonder how will he look with pink hair…'

Inuyasha turned around, too busy sniffing the air trying to find Kagome, without noticing Sesshomaru. "I smell her!" right after he said the words, he felt something wet on his nose, the only thing he smelled then was-paint…

"Aww…Inuyasha, are you sick??? You have a green nose…oh no…it's spreading!!!!"  
  
"Why, you Sesshomaru!!!" Inuyasha aimed his water/paint guns "Prepare for trouble!!!"  
  
Miroku appeared out of nowhere with a gun running after Kikiyo and Sango. "And make it double…Hey, Sango, did you reconsider about bearing my child???"  
  
"**NO!!!"** was the only reply from the running Sango before she and Kikiyo were out of sight.

Miroku was shaking his head. "Girls…You can't live them, you can't convince them to bear your children, and they run away from you….Sango!!! You can run, but you can't hide!!!" And he was off after the girls.

"Now, Sesshomaru! You will pay for what you did to my nose! Now all I smell is paint!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "Why, little brother, you should be grateful…I thought you needed a change from smelling all the ground." Sesshomaru shook his head and tried his best so sob and look sad. "That ground was a bad influence on you, little brother."  
  
"Sesshomaru! Surrender Kagome, and I'll spare you!!!!" Inuyasha readied his water guns more.

"If you'll go away, then _I'll_ spare _you_."  
  
"Why you!!!"

"Yes, why I???"  
  
** "Aaaaah!!!!!"** Inuyasha shot his water/paint guns without looking…bad idea…Using his demonic speed again, Sesshomaru dodged the paint, and began shooting his paint all over Inuyasha. Inuyasha dropped his guns trying to cover himself, and Sesshomaru quickly picked the guns, and put them in work…Now, Inuyasha, except his hair, was all the colors of the rainbow…his hair color was of a purplish pink…his doggie ears were orange…Paint was dripping from his nose…Sesshomaru smirked…

The brothers turned around when they heard a giggle. Kagome, smirking, walked over to Sesshomaru, that surprisingly didn't have any paint on, and made a picture frame with her fingers in front of Inuyasha.

"Sessho-chan, this is an extreme work of art…_A masterpiece_…Maybe you should put him in galleries…or something like that…"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "Now that you're saying it," he was gone in a flash, and in an instance he was back. He grinned a little at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got worried, because if Sesshomaru began to laugh the way he did, even grin, and especially at him, that was not good. "Whatta???" was the only thing he was able to say before he was met with flashes of a digital camera.

Sesshomaru really smiled. "Well, now let's see who can I send this wonderful work of art to…the school paper!!!!"

"Nooo!!! Don't!!!!"

Sesshomaru pressed some buttons. "Ah…done…now who else…I know-I can send it to the yearbook staff too…"  
  
Now Inuyasha was shocked. 'I still have to live up to my "hair cut"'

"No!!! I'll do anything!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. **"Anything???"** after Inuyasha nodded, his smirk widened. "Well, first of all, you should promise not to pick on Kagome anymore."  
  
"Promise"

"Okay, and come back for my list in about two hours…off you go!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around and began to walk away grumbling about blackmailers and stupid paint.

Sesshomaru turned to Kagome. "See, Kaggie-chan? I told you that being a "knight in shining armor" and being a "princess" is easy." After seeing Kagome's confused look he began to explain. "You are of a high status," he began to blush a little, "really pretty, and you got almost captured by a monster, which is Inuyasha," Kagome giggled. "And, I am of a high status, I think you can call me handsome," he smirked when he saw Kagome blush, "and I rescued you from the monster, or Inuyasha, and most important of all," he looked into Kagome's blue eyes, causing her to blush even more, "I care for the princess more than I could care for myself…"  
  
Kagome looked doubtful. "Really?"  
  
Sesshomaru gave her one of his rare, warm, nice smiles. "really, and I always will, forever."

End Flashback

Kagome gave Sesshomaru a hug. "It's okay, nothing happened, and we're together…by the way, how long was I here?"  
  
Sesshomaru pulled back. "You were out of consciousness for three days. You didn't move, and your skin was cold…I was worried, I thought you were really gone, but your slow heartbeat kept me with hope."  
  
"Sesshomaru, how long were you in here?"  
  
"As long as you were" he stated simply. "I thought that you could wake up at any second, and I wanted to be there for you" he smirked, "but I guess I kind of dozed off before you woke up and was rudely woken up when you began to slap my hand…talk about being dramatic"

Before Kagome could say anything, Sesshomaru kissed her. After about three minutes, they separated for breathing. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a sincere look.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you, I'm sorry that I was too late." Kagome's look softened.

"Sesshomaru, it's not your fault, so don't blame yourself." Seeing Sesshomaru's expression, she added "I forgive you." And she was met by another bear hug.

"Thanks…I don't know how, but I knew that you were in trouble, but I didn't get for you in time…"  
  
Kagome put her hand on his cheek. 'he looks so tired, and relieved.' "It's okay, Sesshomaru, want to talk about what happened?" Sesshomaru sighed.

Flashback

Sesshomaru was walking towards the table where Kagome should've been. He didn't find any drinks and he just wanted to talk with her. He felt something, or someone put its arm around his waist. His first conclusion was Kagome, but then he felt a scent similar to Naraku's, and growled.

"Get your hands of me"  
  
"My, aren't we grumpy tonight?" was the only response.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. "What do you want, Kagura?"  
  
Kagura laughed. "Why, I want for you to dance with me, that's all." Before Sesshomaru could respond, he was already led to the dance floor, and soon found himself dancing a slow dance. He growled.

Kagura laughed. "Why, Sesshy, you don't want to make a scene do you, so why don't you dance with me? Am I to disgusting for your tastes?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked. "Is that too obvious?"

"Well, we can set our differences, Sesshy"  
  
"Don't call me Sesshy, you disgusting bitch" Kagura had a **very** bad reputation, and she was only seventeen.

(A/N: Kagura lovers…um…sorry…)

He began to pull away, but Kagura's grip only tightened.

"Kagura, release me at once." He growled out.

"Why would I?"  
  
"Because I find your presence disgusting" Suddenly, Sesshomaru felt all the emotions flow through him, and then he felt pain. The only thing on his mind was. 'Kagome' with his senses, he found her scent. It was mixed with pain, fear, and anger. 'I must get to her.'

He began to pull away, but then he was pulled back, and felt Kagura's lips on his own. He then felt his demonic rage take over him. 'Kagome' he quickly pulled away from Kagura with a force that made her fall hard and wince from an enormous amount of pain. Kagura only smiled.

"You are too late, Sesshy. Your precious little miko is probably dead by now…and soon enough you will be mine…all mine…" those were her words before she completely disappeared.

Sesshomaru growled at the words, and headed towards the place where he sensed Kagome. He then felt a very powerful force. That stopped the business party, because most of the guests were either youkai, hanyous, or the ones that were able to sense enormous powers. Sesshomaru quickened his pace.

He stopped when he saw Naraku screaming, and Kagome falling down into a pool of blood that was nobody else's but her own.

"Kagome!"

Naraku was screaming and it was something like a terrified "Midoriko" he began to run, but he stumbled into Sesshomaru.

Naraku was still screaming, and Sesshomaru saw that some parts of him were…missing…Naraku used the nearest thing to him to cover himself, and that was a baboon pelt. Sesshomaru punched Naraku hard, making Naraku fly into an opposite direction for about a mile before hitting the wall and making it shatter. Naraku groaned, and just as Kagura, he then disappeared.

After that, everyone went to the location where Sesshomaru approached Kagome and picked her up bridal style. When people spotted the two, Sesshomaru snarled. "Call the ambulance, quick."

The trip to the hospital was silent. The rain began to pour and there was a lot of thunder and lightening.

Kagome's friends and family along with InuTaisho and Inuyasha were on the way to the hospital too. When they arrived, Kagome was taken to the nearest available room for examination. Inuyasha and InuTaisho had to hold Sesshomaru with all their force, just to make him not go after the doctors while examination was in process. When Sesshomaru calmed down, he began walking back and forth. There was again-silence.

Mrs. Higurashi was crying on InuTaisho's shoulder, Kikiyo on Inuyasha's Sango on Miroku's, the males trying to calm the females down, while holding back their own tears of worry and grief. And Souta and Kagome's grandfather just sat quietly trying not to cry just like the rest of the males.

Then the doctor came out and told them about Kagome's condition, the possibility that she was to die. Now everyone began to cry. Sesshomaru was allowed to be in Kagome's room.

Sesshomaru was with Kagome for two hours, hoping that she would wake up with a smile on her face, and that she would tell him that everything was alright and that she was fine.

Then, Kagome's grandfather came in, and approached Kagome. Sesshomaru growled. The old man gave Sesshomaru a sad smile.

"Don't worry. I just got something to apply for her that would heal her head injury quicker." Having Sesshomaru nod, the old man began the process, it was stinky, but Sesshomaru thought that it was worth it. The old man finished, and sighed. Then he left with the words. "May kami be with you"

Three days were like a living hell for Sesshomaru. He didn't see anyone, he was in the hospital with Kagome all the time, expecting for her to wake up. He didn't eat, didn't drink, didn't sleep, all he did was look at Kagome's peaceful face. Afraid. For him. For her. For his future. For their future. He even prayed once to the Kamis to spare her and let her be with him, but there was still no result. He started to lose faith, to lose all his hope. Only Kagome's slow, steady heartbeat kept him sane. On the third day, he lied down next to Kagome and fell into a tired slumber. His last thought before sleep was. 'Kagome, please be okay-for us'

End Flashback

Kagome was in Sesshomaru's embrace, feeling more content than ever.

"So, you're saying that this was probably a set up, but no one expected for the outcome." She stated.

"Yes."  
  
"Maybe we should check the police and all on their whereabouts."  
  
"That has been already taken care of. Now, all you need is rest and we can go to the shrine. Then, tomorrow, we can discuss everything with a clear start, and nothing is going to happen, so don't worry."  
  
"Okay"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. "Now let's go and get you dressed."  
  
"I can dress myself, and I see the clothes, so please escort yourself out…oh, and where did all those flowers and chocolates come from?"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled more. "Well, let's say you're the gang my dad and your family visited you every day for any signs…they made me promise to bring you to them when you came to be…so hurry up, you don't want to keep everyone worried, do you?"  
  
Kagome smirked. "No, now out!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::30 minutes later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome was standing on the shrine steps with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knocked on the door. Kikiyo was the first one to open.

"Kagome!"   
  
Kagome smirked. "Who else, Kikiyo? Santa Claus?" Instantly, Kagome was trapped in a bear hug.   
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome looked over Kikiyo's shoulder. "Ah, hello Sango!" and she found herself trapped more in two bear hugs. "Sango, Kikiyo, air, plea-"

Kagome wasn't able to finish when she felt Inuyasha hug her, then her family, then InuTaisho hug her, and then she heard Miroku's "Group Hug!!!" Kagome felt a hand on her behind and then she, Sango, and Kikiyo screamed.

**"HENTAI!!!!"**

**-slap-**

**-boink-**

**-smack-**

Sesshomaru growled."If you touch Kagome in that way again, you won't have that hand of yours, monk." Miroku grinned sheepishly.

"Miroku! I promise you that if your hand touches me again on my ass**,** I'll break every bone that you possess, and I will make sure that you will never have any children**."** Sango threatened. Miroku had a very priceless expression while imagining what Sango would do to him.

**"**Monk! If you touch Kikiyo again, I swear that I will break your **leg!!!"** said Inuyasha with a shocked Kikiyo behind him.

Everyone except Kikiyo, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Miroku asked.

**"LEG???"**

Miroku grinned sheepishly. "What, I couldn't help myself, and I only have two hands…"  
  
"There won't be any if you do this again." Sesshomaru warned.

"Yes, sir!!!" Miroku made a salute which resulted a growl from Sesshomaru.

Everyone went inside while Kagome and her grandfather followed behind. Kikiyo and Sango approached Kagome.

"Um, Kagome???"  
  
Kagome looked at her best friends. "Nani???"  
  
"Girl, you need a shower." They both said.

Kagome had a sour expression on her face. "Tell me about it, I know, but this has to do something with grandpa." Kagome turned to her grandfather. "Grandpa, what did you use to make my head feel better?"  
  
That question gained everyone's attention.

The old man sighed. "Why that was only sheep, horse, and donkey **pee."  
  
"PEE?!?!?!?!?"**

"Yes, why is that…you know that in old times, that was used for healing…" He was about to continue, but was interrupted by everyone's moans and ews and Kagome's

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! **I need a 24 hour shower!!!!! Grandpa, couldn't you have found something practical??? ** _Pee????_** Now I'll never be able to live this up!!!!"

Kagome quickly ran upstairs to her room and then, everyone heard a shower turned on. Everyone shook their head and looked at the old man standing in front of them.

Mrs. Higurashi hit the old man with a frying pan in her hand. "Father! How could you! Put pee on my daughter's head??? That is just disgusting!!! I just can't believe that you did that!!!"  
  
The old man rubbed his head and smirked. "I would never be that low, daughter…But that wasn't a bad idea…how could you people think that I could do such a thing???"  
  
InuTaisho gave the old man a sour look. "That didn't smell anything like what you said this was, so what exactly was that you put on her head?"  
  
The old man smirked. "Why, herbs of course…many of them may stink, but their effects and results are worth the trouble…" he said and then went outside to sweep the shrine steps.

Everyone just shook their heads. "Poor Kagome" Sango and Kikiyo said together.

"Maybe this will be some good blackmail for her…" Inuyasha had an evil smile on his face.

"Don't even think about it hanyou, or you will pay dear…" Inuyasha's smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"Sesshomaru, you never let me have any fun…"  
  
Sesshomaru began to walk away, but then he whispered to Inuyasha what only Inuyasha could hear, having Inuyasha widen his eyes at the statement. Sesshomaru walked off, to be outside until Kagome came out of her "24 hour shower". Still, Sesshomaru's words rang in Inuyasha's mind.

"Not with what is mine and is more important to me than my own life" 

Inuyasha smirked. 'Now that was a fact'

* * *

Chapter done!!! Yay!!!  
  
YokaiYuk: finally!!!  
  
Manjo: am I beat

Wicca: now that wasn't THAT bad, especially working together…you know that I could've just let you do this chapter all by yourself…

YokaiYuk: and are we grateful

Wicca: you should be…and I'll let you people watch Rush Hour movies tomorrow, and other movies of your choice, deal?  
  
Manjo&YokaiYuk: deal

Wicca-good, and now I have something new in stock

* * *

**RECCOMENDED STORY: AM I ALONE? By: Fluffy'sbabe **

**(A/N: I really enjoyed reading this story so far, and I think that it is really good, so be sure to R&R!)**

* * *

And now to the reviews. Before that: thanks a lot for the reviews! They do motivate a writer into writing and all! –a really big smile- I'm doing things in these: - - , because f.f.net doesn't let me do any smiley faces….heheheh…onto the reviews:

**Review Responses:**

If it's underlined, that means that there's a URL on the penname…just to let you know…thought about being a little creative, that's all :

Raye:SesshyFan: well, I guess I stopped because I am too lazy…sorry, no Sesshomaru kicking anybody's A$$ for right now…and I will review the stories/chapters if I haven't already (sorry for doing it late, but…um there are some times when I can't even "get" to the computer…lol-now is about 12:29 A.M. see ya, and Yuki said "feh" about TV…he never listens…and now he has contacts which he barely uses…thanks for the review Raye! –smile-

Sessh's BabyGrl:thanks for the review, glad that you liked it that far..I'll try to update ASAP –smile-

The-piro-16:YES, there is a cliffy!!! There might even be more cliffies…but I'll try to update ASAP, so don't worry! Thanks for reviewing! –smile-

Sakura tenvaiga: glad that you liked this chappi!!! Yes, me and Yuki were laughing when Naraku was screaming…oh joy!!!!…-shrugs- think about all the powers writers can have…I think yuki already made the world record…maybe if he loses his eyesight for one day completely, he'll know, but I highly doubt it…and I don't really want to burn the tape, because if I hide it, he eventually finds it, and maybe if I throw it in the trash…maybe he'll dig it up…aaaaahhhh!!!! We're trying to keep it up, and to update ASAP thanks for reviewing!

Demonswty: I'll try to keep that up! Glad that you liked the previous chapter…and yes…naraku got hurt…that IS a good thing! Thanks for reviewing

Sango (no really it is I'm not kidding): thanks for reviewing! And thanks for the compliment, but I wouldn't have done the good writing without the guys that help me…even if a little bit, really… I'll try to update ASAP so don't worry, and thank you very much for the review! –smile-

JojoBlond: well, you could say that Naraku was….Insane…. well, sorry that Sesshomaru didn't really kick a lot of ass in this chapter, but I think that he'll be able to do so farther on in the story…mwahahahah! I'll try to update soon ASAP! Thanks fore reviewing! –smile-

Ray-sama: sorry, Naraku didn't die in this chapter…I've got plans for him…mwahahahahahahah!!!!! That's just fine with me about you being evil….I still have to decide whether I shall let Naraku live or die…what do you think??? Thanks fore reviewing –smile-

Sayori-chan: Naraku gives me some creeps too…he's pure evil…not just evil, but pure evil…yey!!!! Kagome gave him some taste of his own medicine…and you'll have to wait to find out about the Midoriko part…and I've got a lot of plans for Kagome and everyone else…thanks for reviewing! -smile-

Sorata-chan: yes, I updated…not like in my fist story, which I am truly ashamed to say that I didn't update for a….long time….and probably the same time will pass before I update it more…well, glad that you liked the previous chapter…I'll try to update ASAP, thanks fore reviewing! –smile-

Dragonball-fighter123: yep I updated…thanks for the review

Isabela E. Santogo: glad that you liked the story that far, we'll try to keep up the good work! Thanks for reviewing!!!

Sparrow-chan: Yuki is a boys name…when he found out, his expression was…priceless…what he said was: quote- "feh…like I care, and don't you dare to call me Yuki anymore, it's better be safe then sorry" yep, but that's the way of him saying that he forgives you…I'll try to update more and write more…but I wonder-how will you hurt me??? OO well, thanks for reviewing! –smile-

* * *

**Thanks for all the great reviews!!!! And for now, ja ne! Please review, because the really motivate me, and the guys that help me to keep writing…so please review!!!! For now ja ne**

**Wicca**

**Please Push the Button Below Now (PPBBN)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Kagome's Dream

Hello everyone! Wicca is finally here to update!!!  
  
YokaiYuk: ahem…

Wicca: we're here to update!!! Sorry that I didn't update sooner, but there were some computer…complications…and…

YokaiYuk: the other reason is that she is too **lazy**

Wicca: I am **not** lazy!!! And to prove that let's write the chapter, shall we?

* * *

_**Precious Chapter:**_

_Kagome quickly ran upstairs to her room and then, everyone heard a shower turned on. Everyone shook their head and looked at the old man standing in front of them._

_Mrs. Higurashi hit the old man with a frying pan in her hand. "Father! How could you! Put pee on my daughter's head??? That is just disgusting!!! I just can't believe that you did that!!!"  
  
The old man rubbed his head and smirked. "I would never be that low, daughter…But that wasn't a bad idea…how could you people think that I could do such a thing???"  
  
InuTaisho gave the old man a sour look. "That didn't smell anything like what you said this was, so what exactly was that you put on her head?"  
  
The old man smirked. "Why, herbs of course…many of them may stink, but their effects and results are worth the trouble…" he said and then went outside to sweep the shrine steps._

_Everyone just shook their heads. "Poor Kagome" Sango and Kikiyo said together._

_"Maybe this will be some good blackmail for her…" Inuyasha had an evil smile on his face._

_"Don't even think about it hanyou, or you will pay dear…" Inuyasha's smile disappeared as quickly as it appeared._

_"Sesshomaru, you never let me have any fun…"  
  
Sesshomaru began to walk away, but then he whispered to Inuyasha what only Inuyasha could hear, having Inuyasha widen his eyes at the statement. Sesshomaru walked off, to be outside until Kagome came out of her "24 hour shower". Still, Sesshomaru's words rang in Inuyasha's mind._

_"Not with what is mine and is more important to me than my own life" _

_Inuyasha smirked. 'Now that was a fact'_

__

* * *

__

__

**I do not own Inuyasha & ©…that sucks, but I can deal with that…**

* * *

> > > _"This Represents Conversation"  
_
>>> 
>>> _'this represents thoughts'_
>>> 
>>> _-this may represent action-_
>>> 
>>> _-this may also represent that annoying inner voice that just won't go away…-_

* * *

__

__

****

****

**Assumption, Hurt, and Love**

**Chapter 13:** Kagome's Dream 

_(A/N: I'm really bad with lyrics, and I'm too lazy to check out the right ones-you'll understand this chapter more if you know the songs)_

Kagome finished getting rid of all the smell and the sticky that she had in her hair in her shower. It took her exactly an hour to do so, and she finished using the shampoo and the conditioner. Her muscles were tired and she decided to take to nice, relaxing bath, only to fall asleep through the process of relaxation.

-------------------------------------Kagome's Dream---------------------------

Kagome just walked out of her "24 hour shower" She glanced at the clock standing beside her mirror. It took her exactly three hours to wash out the sticky substance, let alone get rid of the smell. She used about ninety eight percent of the new shampoo and conditioner.

She used her hair dryer to dry her hair and walked out of her bathroom in her towel so that she could get dressed and hurt her grandfather for making her go through all the embarrassment and the torture of trying to get really clean. She got the last look of her image before she walked out from the bathroom. She was pink. More or less red.

"I didn't know that I had such a big resemblance to Santa Claus…ho ho ho…_Mmmeeerrry Chhhrriissstttmmaasss_!!!!!" Kagome began waving to herself. Then, she stopped. "Wait…this is **summer**…oh well…I remind myself of a baby pig….all pink….it's not that I hate the color, but being all pink…." Kagome walked to her closet and got out her underwear, a shirt that said "It's not nice to read a girl's shirt," and shorts. She was about to drop her towel when she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice.

"Kagome, I know that you are beautiful, but, honey, you don't want to do that. Maybe at least when we get married, or…"

Kagome turned around to see Sesshomaru sitting on her bed as if he belonged there with something that looked as a dreamy look on his face. Kagome blushed a deep red, but Sesshomaru was too busy with his imagination to notice that, so he continued, oblivious to the fact that Kagome was closing in on him with a mirror in her hand.

"Or…well, the walls aren't soundproof, and everyone is below, so…you'll just have to wait….sad, isn't it?" he looked at Kagome only too see a mirror in full swing towards his head. It was like in slow motion. The mirror getting closer, and closer, and closer…even closer…Sesshomaru slowly opening his mouth.

**"Nnnnooooooo"**

Kagome's face getting even redder by each second. Right now she was dark red. She was about to hit Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru caught her hand, before the mirror could do more damage, especially when the mirror was right in front of his face. He looked up at a fuming Kagome.

"You…you…you…**HENTAI**!!! You're even worse than _Miroku_!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru winced. "No…I didn't grope you…I didn't ask you to bear my children…yet…and that mirror would've really hurt…couldn't you try something as nice as a pillow??? Then we could have a pillow fight…and then…"  
  
"You are a **pervert **Sesshomaru!!! You always hid behind that cold mask of yours just to hide your true **pervert nature!**!! What were you thinking not a while ago???" Kagome's face got even redder than anyone thought possible.

"Well-"

"No…ah uh…I **don't** want to know…**pervert**…"   
  
Sesshomaru had an expression of indifference.   
  
"I am nothing compared to that lecher…I am not that low…"  
  
Kagome nodded, which earned a stare of confusion from Sesshomaru.

"Yes, you're nothing compared to Miroku, you're worse, and you're even lower. I can't believe that you would think of something such as that…" Kagome leaned over Sesshomaru, her towel still in its place, while she touched his forehead, to see if he had any temperature.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?" Kagome looked into his eyes, which had nothing, except concentration in them.

"Sesshomaru?"

"What?" was the annoying response.

Kagome almost rolled her eyes. "Are you-eeepp!!!" she found herself swinging her mirror in front of Sesshomaru's face, because he groped her. Sesshomaru quickly caught the mirror, before it could do any damage to his nose. He began looking in it.

"Hmm…I still look as good as ever…" Kagome rolled her eyes. She still was observing Sesshomaru that forgot about Kagome and was obviously caught up with his image.

Kagome almost had the urge to shake Sesshomaru when he paled.

"What is it Sesshomaru?"  
  
"Is…is that a **zit?**" Sesshomaru began to touch his nose with his finger. Now Kagome was confused.

**"Huh?"**  
  
Sesshomaru smiled while looking at his image again. "Nope, that was the last of ramen. This is the last time Inuyasha and I have a challenge on who can eat the most ramen the fastest only using their mouths. That stupid hanyou always wins, anyway…"

Kagome began to pull away, but Sesshomaru's grip on her arm that was holding the mirror was so tight, that she had no choice but to stand there.

"Okay, Sesshomaru…you can let go of me now…"

Sesshomaru only looked at his image. Finally, he spared a glance to Kagome, before going back to his observations.

"Sure, whatever…" Kagome got impatient. 'Well, if that's all that he'll say, I might as well use that as an advantage. He didn't let go, and for that he'll pay…'

"Sesshomaru? Can I dye your hair purple with pink high lights, paint you green and then give you a hair cut that only leaves five inches of your hair?"  
  
Sesshomaru, not paying attention, still looked in his mirror.

"Sure, whatever…" Kagome rolled her eyes again. 'This isn't working…I can't do that…maybe I should purify him into dust.'

-no, you shouldn't-

'oh, you're here….'

-yep, I am…and you shouldn't because: you want to looove him, you want to kiiiisss him, you want to marry him….-

'…'

-what was that? **I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!**-

'um…no comment…'

-then it's true!!! Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting on a tree!!!! **_F-U-_**

**'don't even say it!**'

-…**K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!** First, comes the marriage, and then Kagome with a baby **carriage!!!** Or maybe you should _skip_ the marriage-

'no!!! for Kami's sake!!! We're in **high** school!!!! I want to go to college….and maybe then….'

-yes?-

'maybe…'

-yes, yes???-

'just maybe…'

-**hurry up already!!!**-

'go away!'

-no-

'yes…go away or I'll…'

-you'll what?-

'I'll…I'll agree to bear Miroku his children, dye my hair pink, change my eye color to yellow, get a plastic surgery that would make me look like a mummy without it's bandages, join the circus, step on a tiger's tail, hug an electric eel, and then propose to Manten…and…agree to listen to grandpa's history stories…take Inuyasha's rosary off and put it on myself and let Inuyasha activate it, so that he could be in control, marry Hojo, ask Kikiyo to marry Sesshomaru while I marry other three men, agree to be Koga's mate, kiss Jaken…and…and'

-**no!** I'll go away…I just thought that you would like my company rather then watch **Snow White and the Magic Mirror**…but bye…-

'wait, I watched _Snow White and the Magic Mirror_ when I was eight…kind of strange…but what does this have to do anything with this?'

-…-

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Sesshomaru give a terrified, high pitched scream.

"Is that a _pimple_??? No…that's ketchup…" Sesshomaru was still looking in the mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose the handsomest of all???"

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru. 'oh…okay…oh…now I get it….hey I'm not a wall!!! I'm a person!!!' Sesshomaru pulled the mirror towards himself.

**-CRACK-**

From all the pressure, the mirror began to crack. Before it could shatter, Sesshomaru threw it into the recycle bin. With and eep from Kagome, Kagome was now seating on Sesshomaru's lap. His full attention was now on Kagome and Kagome wished that she still had the mirror, because Sesshomaru was looking at her rather strange. When Sesshomaru's face began to close in on her own, she panicked.

They were brought out of their action when they heard a door open.

**-BOUNCE-**

**-BOUNCE-**

Music began. Then, they saw Naraku running towards a bouncing ball, singing.

"Bounce baby out the door, I ain't gonna take it no more, **bounce** baby out the car, get up and move I'm not gonna take it this far…bounce…**bounce**…bounce…" Naraku stopped, singing when the ball stopped bouncing and was still in the corner of the room not far from the door. He picked up the ball.

"**Whoops**, there it is…" He looked up and saw Sesshomaru and Kagome in their position, he dropped the ball suddenly and with a shocked face pointed his finger at Sesshomaru.

"Oh my gosh it's **HIM**!!!" then he closed his eyes and began to raise his hands up and down and then jump up and down and do flips, but then fell on the floor, revealing Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango and Kikiyo behind. Miroku began dancing with Sango and Kikiyo, leaving Inuyasha behind, while starting to sing in a high pitched voice, while the music changed. "Those chicks don't even know the name of my band, but they're all on me like they wanna hold hands, 'cause they all know that I'll be their man" now Kikiyo and Sango kissed Miroku on his cheeks. "All because I'm the lead singer of my band."

Naraku stood up and now he and Inuyasha began waving their hands. "**My band**, my band, **my band**, my band, **my baaand**, baby yeah…"

Then, everything stopped, when everything turned dark, and a light appeared around a very unattractive looking youkai in his true form-Jaken. He had flowers in his hands and had big eyes. He began advancing towards Sesshomaru, and then there was a change of music yet again. Jaken took out a tissue, and began.

"Somebody said they saw you…the person you were **kissing** was **not me**…" he pointed an accusing finger at Sesshomaru…and began to sob…when he recovered, he began singing yet again. "I don't wanna know, if you're playing me, keep it on the low, 'cause my heart can't take it anymore, and if you're playing me," he pointed an accusing finger at Kagome and then closed his eyes. "Please don't let it show, 'cause, oh baby, I don't wanna know…" but the sad music was gone as soon as there was a slap.

**-SLAP!!!-**

A change of music, and a light over Sango standing over a shivering Miroku. Sango begins to sing.

"Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this ti-iime, did you think that it was something I was gonna do-o-o, to try-y-y-y….Don't try to tell me what to do, don't try to tell me what to say, we're better off that way!!!" then Miroku began to sing, standing up.

"I'm not a perfect person, there's many things I wish I didn't do." He points at Sango's butt. "But I continue learning," he pointed on a red mark on his cheek, "I never meant to do those things to you," he sat on a desk chair, with wheels, "and so I have to say before I go-o-o, that I just want you to know!!!" He grabbed a hold of Sango's hands.

Change of music, Sango gets her hands free and pushes Miroku's chair across the room with all her force, nearly knocking the poor pervert unconscious, and nearly making him collide with a desk that would have taken all his chances of having children. Sango begins to sing again.

"**Near,** _far!!!_ Where ever you are, and I know that my heart will go o-o-o-on…One," she opens Kagome's closet, "small, you open the door and you're here with my heart and my heart will go on and on…"

Miroku stands up, and slowly walks towards Kikiyo. Before Miroku could do anything more, Inuyasha stands before him, and snaps his fingers. Change of music, and Inuyasha begins to sing.

"**Back off**, I'll take you o-on!!!" he shows his fists, "Headstrong! I'll take on anyone!!! I know that you are wro-ong!!! Headstrong!!! Headstro-ong!!! Back off I'll take you o-on!!!" he hits Miroku with full force, knocking the monk unconscious.

Change of the music. A light over Kikiyo and Inuyasha. Kikiyo grabs Inuyasha's hands and begins to sing while shaking her head.

"I'm so tired of being here. Suppressed by all my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave." She points her finger at the open door outside of Kagome's room. "Cause your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone!!!"

The light changes, and now it's over Naraku. Naraku slowly stood up, and begins singing. "These wounds won't seem to heal!!!" He takes his shirt off, and shows a big burn on his back in a form of a spider. "This pain is just to real."  
  
Miroku stands up and takes out a clock, and sings. "There's just too much that time cannot erase!!!"  
  
Now the light is over Jaken. He points a finger at Sesshomaru and sings.

"When you cried," Jaken gets out a tissue, "I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still left…." Jaken hugs himself. "**All **of me!!!"  
  
Now the light is over Sango and Miroku. Sango sings. "You used to captivate me," Miroku glows a pink color, "by your resonating light, and now," Sango shows the chains that magically appeared around her arms, "I'm bound by the life you left behind."  
  
Kikiyo begins to sing while the light is now over her and Inuyasha, while Inuyasha got himself a white blanket over himself and now's making the noises of a ghost. Kikiyo holds a picture with Inuyasha's face on it.

"Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams, it chased away," Kikiyo looks as if she is about to tear out all of her hair. "All the sanity in me!!! These wounds won't seem to heal!!!"

Jaken stabs himself in his leg and sings, the light is around him now. "This pain is just too real!!!" Miroku gets out a **big** eraser, and gives it to Jaken, that nearly falls over from it's size and weight, "There's just too much that time cannot erase!!!!"

Now everyone is singing except Kagome and Sesshomaru. "When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand through all of these years, but you still left! All of me!!!"

Kikiyo, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku exit. Now the light is around Jaken, and the imp youkai is singing. He begins to shake his head. "I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone." Jaken runs towards Sesshomaru and hugs him. "But though you're still with me!" he releases a dumbstruck and disgusted Sesshomaru and runs towards the exit. "I've been alone all along!!!!" Jaken exits.

The light is now around Naraku, and Naraku is singing. Tears begin to flow on his face. "When you cried," he wipes away his tears, "I'd wipe away all of your tears." When you'd scream." Sango appears with Miroku as she screams, because Miroku is chasing after her and tries to grope her. Naraku hits Miroku in face, making the lecher unconscious. "I'd fight away all of your fears."

Naraku holds Sango's hand. "And I held your hand" Inuyasha and Kikiyo appear. Kikiyo gets out a calendar, while Inuyasha begins to flip through it's pages. "Through all of these years," Sango gets from Naraku's grasp, and tries to go away, while Naraku is on the floor, having a death grip around one of Sango's legs, making Sango drag him. Sango hits Naraku square in face with her free leg, and leaves with an unconscious Miroku. Everyone exits, except Naraku, while Naraku crawls towards the exit singing. "But you still left, all of me…"

Naraku stands up. Change of the music. He begins to jump up and swing his arms, but he falls down again. "Everytime I try to fly, I fall, without my wings I feel so small…" he points at Kagome. "I guess I need you baby…." He closes his eyes. "And everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face, your heart in me. I guess I need you baby!!!" Change of music. Naraku looks around. "Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high!!! Birds fly over the rainbow, they fly oh why can't I???? **Ku, ku, ku**???" Naraku leaves the door is closed, and now Kagome and Sesshomaru are left alone.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "That was strange…now that that is over, we can…" Sesshomaru began to lean towards Kagome, and began to kiss her. Soon enough, she began to kiss him back. Minutes passed, and Kagome was in paradise, but then, she needed air. She tried to pull away. 'Sesshomaru, I need to breathe…' now she was trying to gasp for air…. 'no'

-------------------------------End Dream Sequence-----------------------------

Kagome woke up. She realized that she was drowning. She quickly pulled herself up, and was breathing heavily. Apparently, during her sleep, she began to slide, and was underwater in some time. She looked at her clock. It's been 15 minutes since she fell asleep. 'That was some strange dream…I shouldn't fall asleep while having a nice bath, that's for sure….I mean, the next thing I know, everyone would be singing "Hey ya," and everyone would shake themselves…oh, and then they'll begin to speak Russian….then French…then Italian….then Spanish…then Greek…then another language that I don't understand…Oh well, I'll get some sleep after I get fully cleaned up.'

She finished her bathing ritual, and got out. She wrapped a towel around herself, got her hair dry with the hair dryer, and was outside in a flash. She walked towards her closet. She got out her underwear, and decided to look for a proper shirt and shorts. She found the shorts easily, and put it on her chair. However, finding a normal shirt was difficult.

'Apparently I need to do some laundry.' Kagome's closet was a real mess. There were shirts and dresses everywhere, so she did the only thing that came into her mind, she began to dig in to find a nice shirt. Clothes were thrown all across her room.

'Nope, that's not good. Nope, Too revealing. Nope!!! What is on it? Oh, I remember…Inuyasha spilled **coke** on it….and that was a nice shirt…nope….what is that thing?'

**-MEOW!!!!-**

"Buyo!!! What are _you_ doing here????" Kagome shrugged. "Oh well…back to work."

After digging through the pile of clothes, she finally found a normal shirt. It said "It's not nice to read a girl's shirt." Kagome sighed. "Just nice…I guess I had too many memories of the shirt." She was about to drop her towel when she almost jumped up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…"   
  
Kagome turned around and saw no one else then Sesshomaru lying on her bed, as if he really belonged there. 'he looks as if he belongs there…'

-maybe he does, and with you too…now that would be a perfect picture…-

'shut up you **perv**!!!'

-I'm you, so…you're telling yourself to shut up???-

'I told myself to **go away**, so what are you talking about?'

-feh…bye…I thought I could give you advice that would've saved you from the embarrassment with Fluffy-sama, but I guess not…-

'no, wait!'

-…-

'feh…like I needed that advice anyway…'

"Sesshomaru???" Kagome looked dumbstruck at her boyfriend.

Sesshomaru had the same expression on his face in a flash. "Kagome???"  
  
Kagome snapped out of the stupidity. "What? Stop copying me…"  
  
Sesshomaru quickly looked away. Kagome got mad. "And look at me when I'm talking to you!!!!"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't turn around. "Kagome, you know that I respect your dignity, and even though it's against my wishes, I have no choice but to look away…by the way, your towel is slipping…."

**"Eh?"** Shocked, Kagome looked down. It was true, her towel was slipping and now it almost showed her breasts. "eeep!!! Sesshomaru!!! Why didn't you tell me before???" She grabbed at mirror and threw it at a now turning Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru quickly caught it, and Kagome grabbed all her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. But before that, she gave a frustrated growl, and slammed the door.

**"HENTAI!!!"**

A couple of minutes later, Kagome walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed, and stopped dead in her tracks. There, Sesshomaru was observing his image in the mirror she threw at him. 'just like in the dream…well, not exactly, but just like in it….' She feared for more similarity when Sesshomaru scowled.

"Is that a-?"

"**NO**" Kagome ran towards Sesshomaru, grabbed the mirror, and threw it in the trash. "No, Sesshomaru, that is **not** a zit or a pimple…it's something you ate…"   
  
Sesshomaru looked confused. He turned around and pointed to Kagome's window. "I was going to ask if that was a _cactus…"_  
  
Kagome felt warmth on her cheeks. "**Oh**…yes, it is" 'I guess this isn't going to be like my dream after all…not freaky…thank Kami…I"

Kagome was soon enough brought out of her thoughts.

**-BOUNCE-**

**-BOUNCE-**

The door opened, and a ball was bouncing towards Kagome's bed. Music was turned on, and was heard through the entire house.

Bounce baby out the car, I ain't gonna take it this far… 

Kagome began to shake her head. "No…" Soon, the music was turned off, and chatter could be heard downstairs…

Souta appeared inside the room. "Whoops, there it is. Sorry sis…." He got the ball and walked out, leaving a pale Kagome.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with concern. He put her on her bed and after she was comfortable, he joined her. "you need some sleep."  
  
Kagome sighed. "Thanks, Sessho…But I guess I can't sleep now…I had the strangest dream today…"   
  
Sesshomaru smirked and hugged Kagome. "But you didn't have me with you, now did you?"

Kagome blushed at the thought about what would've been if Sesshomaru was with her when she had the dream in the same position. 'stop it you perv…' "No…"

"Well, then you have nothing to worry about…I'll protect you…"

"Okay…sweet dreams Sessho…" Kagome closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Kagome." He sighed. "You just don't know how much you mean to me, do you? I care about you a lot…might as well face the truth-I love you, my little miko." He soon closed his eyes too, knowing that Kagome did not hear his confession, for she was already asleep. Then, he too fell into a warm, comforting, but dreamless sleep.

* * *

Chapter done!!! Yay!!! Sorry if I confused you, but I was **hyper** and I was listening to the radio…so…well, now you know….lol….and now to the wonderful reviews!!!  
  
**Review Responses:**

**The-piro-16: ** -sigh- yes, I totally agree on that…good looking…no, really good looking –drool-…yes it's not fair….well, glad that you like the story so far, and as you see-I updated! Thank you for reviewing!

**Sessh's BabyGrl:** Glad that you liked the previous chapter…and glad that you liked the flashback and Sesshomaru being overprotective!!! Lol…thanks for reviewing!!!

**Spyhunter02:** well, glad you liked the previous chapter! And as you see, I updated-thanks for reviewing!

**Demonswty:** nope, there wasn't pee in the mixture, thank god…lol…well, glad that you liked the previous chapter, and as you see, I updated…thanks for reviewing!

**I:** glad that you love it, thanks for the review

**JojoBlond:** glad that you liked the chapter! Yep…if only all the guys were like him –sigh- life is so sad sometimes…lol…well, as you see, I updated, and thank you for reviewing!!!

**Sorata-chan:** yep, I updated that chapter…and now I finally updated, and I'll try to have more chibi flashbacks! Glad you liked the previous chapter and thanks for reviewing!!!

**Sakura Tenvaiga:** hello…glad that you liked the chapter!!! Plus, no matter what I try to do, the find the stupid movie…-sighs in frustration- that is not fair!!! Well, thanks for the advice anyhow, lol…thanks for reviewing!

**Jerry:** yep, Sesshy is sweet, and join the club of the girls that wish to have such a guy!!! Lol, you're not the only one…well, thank you for reviewing!!!

**Bara:** well, I wrote the next chapter…in my hyper mood…glad you liked it that far…thanks for the review!!!

**Disser:** well, I updated…glad that you liked it so far, and thanks for the review!!!

**Sparrow-chan:** aaahhh!!! I wrote as soon as I could!!! Please don't hurt me!!! I'm only a poor teenage writer that is trying to kill some time!!!! I wrote, and who said that I'm a ningen, hanyou or youkai???? Lol…thanks for the review!!!  
  
**Chiisana-Tori-chan:** lol…yep! Go….FLUFFY!!! glad that you like this story so far! And thanks for the review!

**MizuiroSnow:** glad that you like the story….about AM I ALONE…it's done by Fluffy's Babe, Romance, and its mostly about Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing…and you could find it by going on search on this site…well, I'll keep writing, even in my hyper mood…well, thanks for reviewing!!!

* * *

**I would like to thank all of you that took your time to review!!! Thank you very much!!!! And I would like to thank those who read, but not review-thank you very much, and I'm not being sarcastic: that is nice to know that you people are spending some of your time reading this story! So, thank you!**

**Well, please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter…I wonder if I should write in my hyper mood again…lol…well, ja ne for now**

****

**Wicca**

**Please review!!!  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V**


End file.
